One Step at a Time
by Garnet Klum
Summary: After the Carnival, things have started to fall into place. Just when Shizuru felt that she is finally getting Natsuki fully understand her feelings, her graduation will separate her from her dear Natsuki. How will Natsuki handle Shizuru's absence?
1. Rainbow After the Rain

**Chapter 1: Rainbow after the Rain**

After the Carnival, the days passed uneventfully until the gray memory slowly faded in the minds of those involved, almost like the Carnival was just one bad dream. The Himes continued with their studies, meeting once in a while to enjoy the company of friends along with the utterly delectable dishes prepared by Mai.

In just a few months, everything appeared to fall in the right place. For instance, Nao's mother had been a lot better. She can now move around the house and cook for Nao. Reito began fixing broken ties by offering help to people in any way he can. His sincerity is reflected in his eyes whenever she looks at her younger sister Mikoto and surrenders to any of her whims such as buying spices for Mai's ramen.

Even Natsuki's seemingly complicated life has been touched by some heavenly intervention. She was at Fuuka garden enjoying the feeling of seclusion. Despite the fact that her concerns are now narrowed down to her studies and of course the dilemma of how to deal with Shizuru, she still had this ache in her heart whenever she remembers her mother. There are times when this swings her mood to a morose one thus opting to isolate herself from people even from her friends. She doesn't want them to deal with depressed Natsuki and spoil their newfound happiness after the Carnival.

Natsuki sat peacefully in the garden, her chin resting on her knees, her arms hugging her legs. She was looking at the flowers while suppressing the urge of picking one, afraid that Shizuru might come any moment from behind her and catch her like a guilty child. And then an image flashed in her mind. It was the reason why she was at Fuuka Garden isolating herself from people. Yesterday, Nao brought her mother at the get-together organized by Reito (persuaded by Mikoto of course) in a beach resort owned by their family. Natsuki saw Nao's mother serving food to her daughter with such caring eyes that would melt anyone who looked directly into them. Natsuki looked away but her mind seemed to have caught a picture of that very moment. Though Natsuki was happy for Nao, she couldn't help but remember her own mother. In her reverie, she almost failed to notice Shizuru's presence. She felt something cold pressed against her temple.

"Eh!" Natsuki yelped. She was greeted by Shizuru's innocent smile while offering her a can of soda. She accepted the offer and muttered "Thank you" sheepishly. _Why is Shizuru so good in breaking down her defenses? She is supposed to be Natsuki Kuga, the Ice Princess who is unapproachable except to a few people whom she considers as her real friends._ Until now, she couldn't answer that herself. She wouldn't dare asked that to Shizuru because it's a personal question and she doesn't want to give her any vague ideas. Natsuki opened the can and immediately caught the escaping froth with her mouth.

Shizuru carefully smoothed her Kaichou uniform and sat on the grass at arm's length away from Natsuki. She then drank some cold green tea through a straw from a pet bottle.

If it were somebody else who chose to rest at the Fuuka Garden, Natsuki would have left, but Shizuru's presence is always pleasant like a warm blanket even after the Carnival. Natsuki was happy that her friendship with Shizuru was preserved although she felt that it wasn't the same friendship anymore. It was because of feelings involved that are rather complicated for her to thoroughly grasp. But then, Shizuru had always been the mature one. Her calm demeanor and ever-present smile assured Natsuki that she would not push her and would always be the friend she wanted. Shizuru abandoned all the teasing with insinuations that used to embarrass Natsuki. She had stopped embracing her during unexpected moments and she never talked about wanting to make Natsuki blush anymore. She shunned her playful side now that her feelings are out in the open. She was just grateful that Natsuki didn't shut her out of her life and she was still treated as her best friend.

Shizuru's actions made Natsuki all the more confused not only about Shizuru but about her feelings as well. She had always projected an embarrassed and grumpy Natsuki whenever Shizuru gets too comfortable in hugging her or making her blush but now that Shizuru had stopped, it felt like her days were lacking. Nonetheless, she convinced herself that the changes are for the better. Besides, Shizuru would still come over her dorm room sometimes to cook for her and help her cleanup, just as she always does before Shizuru confessed her feelings.

Natsuki turned her head to Shizuru's direction and watched her enjoy her tea.

"You are staring at my tea, Natsuki. Would you rather have tea than soda?" Shizuru asked. Somehow, she felt that Natsuki was staring at her but didn't tease her about it. She had the feeling that Natsuki is thinking about something that involved her. She just masked a smile, a trick that she has mastered. It somehow made her sad that she had to use this trick even on Natsuki now. She had lost the privilege of exposing her true feelings even to the person who treated her as best friend.

"Yes, let's exchange," Natsuki nonchalantly replied. Shizuru was quite taken aback by Natsuki's behavior. Natsuki sat closer such that their shoulders are almost touching and then she handed Shizuru the can of soda with one hand while taking the tea bottle with the other.

"But I already drank almost half of the tea Natsuki," Shizuru reasoned as she turned her body to face Natsuki.

"I missed tea," Natsuki replied and took a sipped through Shizuru's straw. Shizuru was hesitant to drink from Natsuki's can of soda and felt awkward with the idea that Natsuki must be playing a game on her.

"I have some extra boxes of tea from my Mom. I could bring them to your room when we get back to the Dorm," Shizuru offered. Natsuki sipped some more of the tea until she emptied the bottled and she was noisily sipping air. She was eyeing Shizuru and noticed that she hadn't drank the soda.

"That's great. It's almost five o'clock, Shizuru, let's walk back together to the Dorm," Natsuki offered. She stood up and pulled Shizuru by the hand meaning to lead her back to the Dorm with her. However, she felt that Shizuru lightly pulled her hand after standing up and once again smoothed her lavender Kaichou uniform.

"I have to go back to the Student Council Room to work on a few papers Natsuki. I'll just bring you the tea later, okay?" Shizuru explained with her gentle crimson eyes. Natsuki pouted like a forsaken puppy tugging at Shizuru's heart. Shizuru felt the urge to console her so she caught Natsuki's hand. She noticed that her emerald orbs lit up and she flashed a smile at her.

"So you changed your mind?" Natsuki asked smiling.

"Nope," Shizuru replied. She just led her away from the garden and back to the school grounds. She dropped Natsuki's hand as soon as they reach the Main Building. "Have to go."

Shizuru turned her back and began to walk toward the Main Buiding when Natsuki grabbed her wrist. She turned back with a questioning face. "Natsuki?"

"Um, mou Shizuru, you're always busy. I…I miss…I miss your cooking," Natsuki stammered. Shizuru smiled at her. She didn't say anything and yet Natsuki's cheeks reddened. She felt her heart flutter at the sight. '_Could it be that_', she started to consider, and then she reprimanded herself. She had told herself many times before that such a thing is impossible. Natsuki is just kind and gentle and honest by nature.

"Of course Natsuki, I'm graduating after all," she explained with a smile.

"How could you smile over something like that?" Natsuki snapped, dropping Shizuru's wrist. Shizuru was fascinated by the sight of a miffed Natsuki. She desperately wanted to tease her and say, "Why? My Natsuki would miss me? I should give her a hug then". She decided against it and just muttered some run-of-the-mill explanation about graduation.

"It's a day when all your efforts as a student are recognized Natsuki. Aren't you happy for me?" Shizuru replied calmly.

"You would be leaving Fuuka High! How could I be happy about that?" Natsuki said quite forcefully. All the while, Shizuru was looking at her emerald orbs, trying to see Natsuki's feelings. She then thought of the best way to console her in a distant manner. She faked another soft smile. And then Natsuki's cellphone beeped.

"Check your phone, Natsuki" Shizuru gestured. Shizuru was dilly-dallying whether she should leave Natsuki but she chose to just stand there being curious. Natsuki almost threw away the damn phone. Why does it beep or ring when she's in an important conversation? She saw the sender ID. It was Yamada. Her heart leapt. Why is Yamada sending a messsage when there is nothing to talk about anymore? She press read and then the message flashed on the screen.

_Come to the meeting place at 7:00pm._

"It's Yamada. He wants to see me" Natsuki said with a clueless face. Then she remembered the conversation she's having with Shizuru and tried to open her mouth but nothing came out.

"Oh," Shizuru replied. "If you need me to accompany you on anything, just tell me. You know you can count on me."

"Thanks Shizuru, I know that…Come to my room at 8:00 because I'm meeting Yamada downtown at 7:00," Natsuki said and then she gave Shizuru a quick hug. She felt Shizuru stiffened. She released her and then she turned back and walked briskly to the Dorm, her long dark blue hair swaying gracefully behind her.

'_She makes things difficult for me_", Shizuru thought. She also made her way to the Main Building still holding Natsuki's soda. Natsuki knows she doesn't drink soda. Shizuru just smiled at the thought. She saw a trash can near the stairs leading to the second floor and then she almost dropped the can. On impulse, she tasted the soda first. It was too strong for her and her sensitive stomach immediately reacted. She took a second sip and then she dropped it in the trash bin. She took the stairs and met a few students greeting her with admiration.

Natsuki turned to see Shizuru from afar. She saw her drinking some of the soda before she threw it in the trash bin. Then she turned to the stairs and vanished from her sight. Natsuki smiled and walked back to the Dorm. '_Her feelings are still complicated to me but somehow I feel that they haven't change a bit even if she chose to distance herself_,' Natsuki thought. '_Damn it, my head is spinning again._'

Natsuki walked up the stairs leading to her room in the second floor. Kaichou's room is at the third floor. Natsuki used to visit Shizuru there whenever she wants to but now, with the walls that Shuzuru established, it has become difficult for her. Natsuki opened her room and sat at the edge of her bed. '_I want everything restored_' she realized. '_I want the old Shizuru back but I don't know how to properly deal with her feelings yet._ _Damn it_.'


	2. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter 2: Pieces of the Puzzle**

Natsuki wore black cargo pants and a body-hugging, long sleeve, white shirt. She parked her blue Ducati beside the supermarket. Just like she always does before meeting Yamada, she went inside the supermarket first to pick her mayonnaise, burger patties, bread, and toiletries. She came out of the store and walked to the nearby dark alley.

A man in his early fifties, wearing a black leather jacket can be seen at the end of the alley walking towards her direction. She nonchalantly hugged her bag of groceries. They met halfway and the man, Yamada, placed a brown envelope on top of Natsuki's groceries not meaning to stop and talk. Natsuki was silenced by what she read on the note stuck on the envelope's flap. '_No talking. Read later at home._' Everything happened so fast. It wasn't a usual meeting with Yamada. There was no assignment obviously. She thought she would be asked to take care of something. She walked around one building back to the parking area near the supermarket. She looked at her watch and it read 7:10. She'll be at the Dorm in five minutes. She could still go over the contents of the envelope before Shizuru comes at 8:00.

--

It was already 6:30 when Shizuru came back to the Dormitory. She passed by the second floor and stopped in front of Natsuki's door meaning to knock but then an third year student in some skimpy outfit walk toward her and greeted her.

"Kaichou-sama! If your looking for the rebellious student in that room, she left a while ago. Could you do something about her horrible behavior of banging her door whenever she leaves?" Julia asked in an unusually sweet manner. She was Natsuki's classmate and she was known to be intelligent too. There are rumors that she would be the next Kaichou.

'_I hate this person_' Shizuru thought. She was smiling at the student because Natsuki doesn't want her to show to others that she's treating her differently. "Ara, don't worry Julia-san, I will tell Natsuki about that."

Julia flinched at the lack of honorific when Shizuru addressed Natsuki. "Well then," she said and then she left Shizuru standing by Natsuki's door.

Shizuru was dead tired. She was working with reports. Graduation day is in two weeks. She received a letter from her father that her mom Sayo would attend to her graduation a two days after graduation, they would be moving to New York and meet up with him. She would be studying business there so she needs to get accustomed to the culture before the start of the school year. She hasn't told Natsuki yet. Not that it matters for Natsuki that much anyway. The parting would be more difficult for her. She needs Natsuki's warm presence to prop her to move on.

She took a warm shower to relax. She wore a knee-length, white, summer skirt and a white tank top with an embroidered flower pattern at the back. She then took a knitted overlay to drape over her shoulders. She let her hair hang loose so it would dry easily. It was almost eight so she quickly took the chicken fillet cuts from the refrigerator and the ingredients for the white sauce from the cupboard. She went to Natsuki's room humming. And then she knocked at her door. She checked if the door is still locked. She was surprised to hear a click.

"I'm coming in Natsuki," Shizuru casually said. She slowly opened the door and saw Natsuki's back. She was sitting on the small couch and then she noticed that something was wrong. Natsuki's shoulders were shaking and head was hanging down. Natsuki was sobbing silently. Shizuru panicked at the sight. She quickly dropped the bag of food at Natsuki's kitchen and the sat beside Natsuki and stroked her back. Feeling Shizuru beside her, Natsuki cried her heart out on Shizuru's chest. Shizuru held Natsuki's frame silently until Natsuki has cried enough.

--

Natsuki felt drained and tired from crying. She was glad that Shizuru was there. She found her embrace comforting. She didn't want to pull away but then she has cried enough and she was afraid that their position must have been uncomfortable to Shizuru. She hesitantly pulled back showing that she's fine now. As expected of Shizuru, she didn't ask her why she was crying.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, I drenched your clothes" Natsuki said, still catching her breath.

"It's okay Natsuki," Shizuru smiled. '_That defenseless smile again_' Natsuki thought.

"I'm just sad and happy at the same time" Natsuki said.

"Ara, you were crying so hard just now," Shizuru wondered. She adjusted her position so she could face Natsuki. The overlay fell on her arms exposing her soft, smooth shoulders. Natsuki caught the smell of honey and flowers from Shizuru's still damp hair. It was so pleasant and then she was suddenly self-conscious. She must have smelled like dried sweat after walking around a building downtown.

"It's about my mother. She passed away peacefully and she loved me," Natsuki explained with a distant look in her eyes.

"I see," Shizuru replied. She couldn't think of anything else to say. There's a good side: at least she now knows that she was loved by her mother. She wasn't betrayed. But then the bad side is she passed away separated from her daughter. Indeed, it was something that could make someone happy and sad at the same time.

"Here, you can see all these while I take a shower," Natsuki said, gesturing Shizuru to take a look at the papers on the table. Natsuki was about to stand up when she felt Shizuru's left hand cupping her left cheek. She felt blood rush to her face. Shizuru's right hand was wiping her tear-stained face with a soft lavender hanky. She seemed so focused to the task and Natsuki didn't complain. She remembered Shizuru's feelings and yet this action was not awkward at all. She felt that it was something natural between the two of them. She closed her eyes while Shizuru was wiping her face because she couldn't look at the crimson orbs that were full of concern.

"Alright," Shizuru said, "Take your shower Natsuki while I take a look at these and fix us something to eat."

Natsuki was almost lost to the sensation of Shizuru's hand on her face when she felt that Shizuru has finished wiping her cheeks. Shizuru's words slowly registered in her mind and then she stood up and walk to the bathroom.

Shizuru quickly cook some rice and deep fried the marinated chicken fillet cuts and then she prepared the special white sauce. She had everything prepared in a flash. She covered the food on the table while waiting for Natsuki and then she sat on the couch and began rummaging the papers. There were two letters, a small white envelope, and a bankbook. Shizuru felt a tug in her heart realizing that Natsuki is letting her see a part of her identity. She first read the letter from Yamada.

--

_Natsuki_

_I'm leaving you the last message that you will receive from me. You know well that I'm a part of an underground organization in Japan and I do not intend to disburse more information to you since you only worked for me on a few assignments for money. I was planning not to contact you anymore since the Carnival is over but I want you to know that I hate breaking promises. In the past, I lost a family because I broke a promise._

_I continued to use my connection underground to search information about your mother and I succeeded. Your mother is apparently a strong and intelligent woman. She knows me and the existence of the underground society. She had me followed during my interactions with you despite her worsening condition. She entrusted a man called Takanashi from the Kyoto branch of the underground organization. Takanashi told me that his existence just like the rest of us must not be known by the government but he was running an errand for Kuga to repay debt. Your mother Saeko told him to deliver the envelope to me so that I could give it to you when everything is already peaceful and I believe that this is the right time. I have seen the contents of the envelope because that's how we operate. We should know what type of information we pass to people especially to subordinates and temporary agents._

_I have enclosed a few checks to cover for your satisfying services. Read your mother's letter and you would be enlightened about all these._

_I am now cutting my connection to you and I ask you to burn my letter after reading. Live your life like a normal teenager. Go to college and forget about everything in the past._

_Good luck._

_Yamada_

--

Shizuru was dumbfounded. All this time she thought that Yamada was just some heartless syndicate officer who only cared about finishing missions. It turns out that some fatherly instincts took over him when he met Natsuki. Shizuru peeked at the checks in the white envelope and she was also amazed that Yamada had been really generous. The money was enough to establish a small-scale business.

Shizuru then picked up the other letter when she noticed Natsuki coming out of her room. She was wearing a light blue shorts and a plain white cotton t-shirt, her damp hair hanging loose as usual. '_She dabbed some cologne_', Shizuru smiled at the thought. Natsuki saw that Shizuru was holding her mother's letter while she passed by the couch on her way to the kitchen. Natsuki knows that Shizuru has finished preparing the meal since the delicious smell lingers in the small room.

"I'll get the food. We'll eat in the couch" Natsuki said coolly.

"Okay," Shizuru replied as she continued on reading the letter.

--

_My dear Natsuki,_

_Honey, I do not really know how to start because even if I carefully thought about my actions, I'm not sure how much my plan has affected you emotionally. But I want you to know that I prayed to God everyday to make your heart strong and to make the days bearable for you until the day this letter reaches you._

_I guess it would only be fair if I start about my work when we got to Fuuka. I used to be a regular anthropologist (as you know when we were still in Stanford), until I stumbled upon a supernatural legend in Fuuka. Fuuka had always been a mysterious place. Its history is not well-documented unlike Tokyo or Kyoto. I was drawn to this mystery so I began a research. It was well-funded and I was so happy because I get to visit my hometown for this study. I had enough money until I found out that I was into something really big. I was able to dig old documents that showed symbols which I was able to decrypt. Apparently, there were other people interested on the matter and they didn't want the information about the Hime Star to leak out especially to the scientific community. The funding institution was persistent in getting whatever information I was able to unveil. I felt that there was something wrong and I instinctively hid some information which didn't go unnoticed to them. They hired other anthropologists who can continue the study stripping me from all the funds that they have initially provided. I was broke and academic institutions won't accept due to my bad reputation of working on a failed and seemingly crazy research._

_I had no money and I couldn't support you anymore and I was running out of tricks up my sleeve. You were in school that time and I was hunted down. I realized that it would be better if I stay away from you to keep you safe. I went to Kyoto to visit a college friend, Argo Takanashi. I once save his life and he felt that he owed me. He was the only person that I could go to and he seemed well off. I trusted him and I told him about my problem. It wasn't easy but a few days later, he told me about his identity as an agent of an underground organization. He didn't reveal much and I believe that it's better for me not to know so much. He asked me if I was asked to decrypt some symbols from stones. I did and then he showed me a file folder with pictures of teenagers believed to have shown the symptoms of bearing the symbols. I was shocked when I saw your file in there. He also told me that I must have been afflicted by an unknown illness because according to legend the stones that I worked on can drain life energy. For a while, I worked with the underground organization to know if there's a chance that the people hunting me down already know about the Himes. We found out that they also knew about them. They were just as fast in digging new information._

_I had to do the only plan in my mind. I told Takanashi to keep an eye on the person assigned to you, Yamada, while I go back and set a meeting with the people looking for me. They didn't trust me at first so I told them I am willing to study the stones again and I told them about you as a Hime pretending that I didn't know the extent of their knowledge. They warned me and said that I shouldn't dare to plot anything against the First District. That seems to be the name of their organization._

_Convincing them is easy. I said that I'm willing to sell my own daughter for my dream as a researcher. They were shocked, a reaction that was according to my plan. I said that my DNA and your DNA could be studied by their researchers to discover the secret of being a Hime. I was aware that they would go after you since I coaxed them but I had faith that you are strong and I now had connections with the underground society so there are a few good men watching over you if ever you really need help. A large amount of money was transferred to my account which I immediately withdrew and I brought them to Takanashi. I told him to make you an account with all the money I have only when the First District is not after you anymore. I also made sure that the rumor - I sold you because I needed money – would reach you so that you would hate me. If not for that my plan wouldn't appear realistic. I had to inject a little drama. Sorry, honey._

_They let me study the stones again. That was when I decrypted the part of the legend about a battle that would occur which would affect the Hime's most important person. I had hoped to see you before that and tell you about my plan to ease your pain but then I was halted by the new information that I found out. If I show myself to you, your chances in winning the upcoming battle would be smaller because I know that I would be the most important person in your life. I thought that if you had no one to protect, you would have better chances. I couldn't think of any other way to pull you out of your destiny of being a Hime. I had to accept it because we both can't escape after all. A Hime who escapes during the Carnival will vanish according to the legend._

_My life energy was slowly drained by the stones. A day before the Carnival I was decrypting the last stone and I sent a message to Takanashi. I told him that if there is a chance, I need some people to help me escape from the First District headquarters. I couldn't die without leaving anything for you. I was happy of the reports that you are still out there fighting. I was silently proud of you._

_The Carnival broke out. Takanashi and his men saw that as an opportunity to covertly take me away from the headquaters and they succeeded. I was a carrier of information so the head of the underground organization thought of me as someone useful. I was already too weak when they brought me to Kyoto. When we arrived there so that I could receive medical help, I received the news that you have vanished along with your most important person. I was shocked. Somehow, my analysis of your situation failed. There was someone who replaced me in your heart. But then I remembered the contents of the last stone and I delivered the message to the Kyoto branch of the underground organization through Takanashi. The stone talks about rebirth. I found it difficult to believe it myself because it was just too unrealistic. This gave an ounce of hope to people in the underground society whose families were affected by the Carnival. _

_And then it happened, the miracle of rebirth. I was so happy, my research was a success although I didn't gain any recognition since I didn't work for any academic institution. Besides, who would believe me, my story is like a myth, ne Natsuki._

_I'm sorry I cannot see you anymore honey. I love you. Remember that. I'm writing this letter today, two days after the Carnival, and then I would rest. I feel that I'm drained of my life energy. I can't stand anymore but I'm taken care of by a medical team in the underground organization's headquarters which I do not know the location myself. They said that my condition is special because there is no cure and my heartbeat is slowly fading by the day. When you receive my letter I'm gone. Writing this letter completes my life as your mother._

_The underground organization branches operate autonomously so my interactions with the Kyoto branch didn't reach Yamada. I told Takanashi to bury me in Kyoto at the Sakurai Memorial. If it makes you feel better, you can go there. I know that Takanashi would never refuse a dying wish and he would see the success of my plan until the end. _

_Ow, my hand hurts…Such a long letter. By the way, you have met Takanashi. He's the man who once picked up a mayo bottle for you at the top shelf of the supermarket in Fuuka. He has a daughter teaching sociology at the Tokyo University. By now, her daughter knows about you and would help you to get a scholarship at Tokyo University. Her name is Yumi Maezono. That's for future reference._

_I love you and I'm leaving you now. I hope that you have people taking care of you but most of all you need to take care of yourself so that in face of any challenge, you can stand up on your own. That's my Natsuki._

_Love,_

_Mom_

--

Natsuki was silently sitting and eating her share of food beside Shizuru on the couch. She saw all of Shizuru's reactions while reading the letter. She smiled, she blushed, she cried, she sobbed. Natsuki held out her hand and rubbed Shizuru's back.

"She loved you," Shizuru said with watery eyes, "so much." Natsuki reached out her left hand to wipe the tears on Shizuru's cheeks with her thumb.

"Just a while ago, you were consoling me," Natsuki said, chuckling. Shizuru laugh with her for a while until their discussion drifted to other things. "Can you eat now while I show you something?"

"Okay," Shizuru softly replied although she felt like she couldn't eat due to the overwhelming emotions. She was pricking her food when Natsuki flashed the bankbook in front of her face.

"Eh! Aren't you surprised?" Natsuki asked with a disappointed look.

"That's a large amount of money. You are rich now," Shizuru said smiling and then her expression changed to something that Natsuki couldn't quite read. She was staring at her with a defenseless expression.

"Mou, Shizuru. What's with that look?"

"I'm just sad and happy at the same," Shizuru replied. Natsuki looked at her for a while with a contented smile.

"I thought my life is a mess. That's all in the past now. At this moment, I feel like the luckiest person on Earth" Natsuki recounted, "I have Mom's memories, I have friends, I have you…"

Shizuru's heart fluttered. _What could Natsuki mean? Does she understand my feelings now?_

"And you're no longer broke," Shizuru joked while tapping Natsuki's head with her bankbook. The two laughed together for a while until Natsuki noticed Shizuru stretching her legs and shifting her weight on the couch. It seemed like she couldn't finished her meal.

"Are you done with your meal, Shizuru," Natsuki asked, with concern on her face.

"Yes, I'll clean up," Shizuru answered attempting to stand. Natsuki stopped her noticing that Shizuru was tired. Most probably, due to her busy schedule as Kaichou.

"No, I'll clean up. Just rest there and I'll get you some tea. You brought me some, right?"

"Ara, Natsuki is taking care of me," Shizuru remarked. She forgot that she should restrain from teasing Natsuki. When she looked at Natsuki, she saw the crimson shade on her cheeks and she almost wanted to tease her again about being cute when blushing like that.

"Baka!" Natsuki grumbled while looking at the smirking Shizuru. Natsuki placed the dishes on the sink and prepared Shizuru's tea and then she returned to the couch. Shizuru silently drank her tea while Natsuki retrieved the contents of the brown envelope. She then began tearing Yamada's letter into pieces.

Shizuru carefully placed her empty cup on the table in front of them and then she realized that it isn't the right time to tell Natsuki about her departure for New York soon. Natsuki is happy right now. Even if Natsuki doesn't reciprocate in the way she wanted, Natsuki still cared for her. Natsuki is a wonderful friend. She forgave her and accepted her back in her life without judging her. Beyond Natsuki's cold exterior is a kind and gentle person.

"Ara, I guess I overstayed. I'll see you around Natsu---" Natsuki embraced her. It was a huge friendly hug that melts a person. The warmth was relaxing. "Ara. Ookini Natsuki"

"No Shizuru, I should be the one thanking you" Natsuki replied. She had her arms around Shizuru's neck. She felt Shizuru relaxed but she didn't hug back. She didn't circle her arms around her waste just like what she used to do. When Natsuki released her, she just smiled at her and then she made her way back to her own room. Natsuki didn't ask her to stay.


	3. Graduation Blues

**Chapter 3: Graduation Blues**

It was the day that Natsuki dreaded, the day of Shizuru's graduation. Even Mai has noticed that she is being irrationally grumpy. They were at Mai's dorm room with Mikoto napping on Mai's bed while Mai prepares some ramen.

"Natsuki, what did you get for Shizuru. She's graduating this afternoon" Mai asked.

"I..I didn't get her any," Natsuki stammered.

"What? That's so cruel!" Mai exclaimed. She almost dropped the ladle she was holding.

"I tried to find something nice but you know that she has everything that a human being wants." Mai frowned at Natsuki's line of reasoning. _Natsuki is just dense. Poor Kaichou_.

"Oi Natsuki, you should look into her heart not on the way she projects herself to the world. I've organized a karaoke party for her tonight and everyone is invited."

Natsuki's face lit up and then she marched to the parking area and drove her Ducati.

--

Shizuru's mom was utterly ostentatious. She came to Fuuka on a limo with four bodyguards as if there are goons in an academic institution. Shizuru hated the fact that in their family, it was always about reputation and the money. But then through the years she had mastered the technique of smiling at all times to hide her frustrations, sadness, and emptiness. She was a tool. They never asked her what she wanted to do in her life. She was always instructed. She knows that they are making her study business because they wanted Shizuru's grandfather to transfer his position to her and not to Reito Kanzaki, the only son of the owner of Kanzaki Corporation who entered into a merger with Fujino Corporation.

Old man Fujino may retire in the next four or five years and is known to look only on ability when choosing people. Shizuru's dad is already managing the New York branch of the family business. Shizuru's mom is eyeing the Tokyo branch for her daughter. With that, she can continue to wear her status and reputation.

Shizuru saw Natsuki in the crowd waving at her before she started with her speech as Kaichou of the graduating class. She smiled at Natsuki. She was so happy that she was there. Natsuki came with Nao, Mai, and Mikoto. Mikoto came to cheer for his brother while Nao and Mai came for Natsuki and Shizuru. After the Carnival, they started treating Natsuki and Shizuru as one although they know the vague response of Natsuki to Shizuru's lucid feelings.

--

The commencement rights officially ended early in the evening. Shizuru told her mother that she'd celebrate with some friends. Her mom agreed but she asked her first if her friends come from reputable families. She mentioned Mikoto, sister of Reito Kanzaki, Midori, a professor in Fuuka. She was dilly-dallying if she'll mention Natsuki and then she did. "Natsuki too," she announced.

"And who is that?"

"Natsuki Kuga. She lived in Stanford with her mother, a known physical anthropologist, before they moved here in Fuuka so Natsuki can study here," Shizuru bragged.

"I haven't heard of them in my circle."

"Of course, Natsuki's mom passed away. She didn't have the chance to meet many people here. She left Natsuki with a great fortune though. She's graduating next year." Shizuru's mom was delighted, exactly the reaction that Shizuru expects when she mentioned about Natsuki's great fortune.

"I see you have good company. That's great Shizuru. That's how it works in the business world," she concluded, "Tomorrow you pack your things while I meet up with some friends. I'll have you picked up the following day for our flight to New York."

Shizuru nodded and then they separated. She looked around the school grounds and then she realized that her friends may have gone to the karaoke bar with Natsuki. She then went back to the Dorm. To her surprise, Natsuki was waiting for her at her doorstep with a digital camera on one hand. Her face brightened when she saw Shizuru approaching.

"Shizuru, let's take a picture while your wearing that toga," Natsuki announced.

"Okay," Shizuru agreed with a smile. Natsuki slung her arm around Shizuru's neck and then she placed her smiling face right next to Shizuru's dazed appearance. She held the camera at arm's length with her left hand and then she snapped a shot. She examined their picture on the small screen and noticed that Shizuru didn't have her usual smile in the shot.

"Let's try it again Shizuru, I'll count this time so you can prepare to put that smile on your face." Once again she slung her arm around Shizuru's neck and she did the cheek-to-cheek pose. While she counts, she felt Shizuru's right hand clutched at her hanging arm and then she hit the click button. She examined the picture and she smiled contentedly. Shizuru was smiling beautifully and she was holding her hand.

"Can I see it?" Shizuru requested. Natsuki handed her the camera while remaining close to her. She liked the picture, the two of them happy together. She pressed the back button to see the other shot and she chuckled. Her state of bemusement was caught in the shot. "I like them both. Can you give me copies tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? What's with the rush? I was planning to take more pictures with you. Let's go to Kyoto on Saturday and visit my mom's grave." Natsuki asked earnestly. She was taken aback when Shizuru suddenly became serious.

"I can't Natsuki"

"Why?'

"I'm leaving with my mom on Friday. We're moving to New York due to the family business," Shizuru calmly explained. She watched Natsuki's reaction and she saw her brows twitch. Natsuki was mad like she was about to burst.

"Since when have you been keeping this from me?" she demanded. She was almost shouting. Shizuru was tired. She was starting to get mad too but she tried to maintain a level head.

"Two weeks ago," Shizuru replied coldly.

"And you didn't even bother to tell me? What kind of friend are you?" Natsuki snapped. She wasn't thinking anymore. She was just dominated by anger.

"What kind of friend am I? Why don't you answer that yourself Natsuki? What am I to you anyway? But if it makes you happy then I'd say it. I'm the most stupid best friend in the world because I fell in love with you!" Shizuru cried out. Natsuki froze at her words. Her face was full of remorse. She seemed like she wanted to comfort Shizuru but she couldn't lift her own hands. Shizuru noticed the effect of her words to Natsuki and she snapped from her anger. She heaved a sigh and placed her masked again. People are always expecting her to act as the mature one. She reached out her arm and rubbed Natsuki's arm.

"Kanin na Natsuki. You know I can't stand having a fight with you. Am I forgiven?" Shizuru gently said. Natsuki broke down and sobbed. Her head hang loosely and her arms pounded on Shizuru's chest.

"How can you say that? I'm stupid," Natsuki muttered in between sobs. Shizuru hugged her until she relaxed. She rubbed Natsuki's back with her hand.

"It's probably because we are both tired so we got easily irritated. I usually mutter a lot of nonsense when I'm really tired so just don't mind me at all," Shizuru lied while comforting the crying Natsuki. What she said were her real feelings.

Natsuki knew that Shizuru was lying for her and it made her feel all the more bad about herself. She didn't take Shizuru's feelings seriously. She just enjoyed her company without even considering if what she's giving in the friendship is enough for Shizuru. During the Carnival she said she accepted Shizuru's feelings but she never tried to figure out her own. She left Shizuru hanging. She didn't answer properly. Instead she continued treating Shizuru her best friend. She had been cruel.

Shizuru didn't expect Natsuki to respond to her declaration. As expected, Natsuki was silent about the issue as if Shizuru didn't say something weird. '_It must be Natsuki's way of gently rejecting me._' Giving one final rub on Natsuki's back, Shizuru tried to cheer up Natsuki again.

"Ara, ara. It's almost time for the party. Let's get dressed Natsuki, I'll ride with you on your bike."


	4. Songs and Speeches, Alcohol and Kisses

**Chapter 4: Songs and Speeches, Alcohol and Kisses**

Shizuru didn't restrain herself anymore. She pratically hugged Natsuki while riding with her on the biker's Ducati. She pressed her body against Natsuki's back. She's leaving her anyway. She might as well enjoy the last moments. She hated the helmet because her head couldn't feel Natsuki's shoulder when she leans on. She occasionally moved her arms on Natsuki's abdomen. She even made gentle strokes with her fingers, enjoying the feel of Natsuki's firm abdominal muscles.

Natsuki found it difficult to concentrate with her driving due to the sensations created by Shizuru's touch. She was biting her lower lip just to distract herself.

They arrived in the karaoke bar. Mai was already there singing. They had and entire room for themselves. Mai must have collected funds from everyone just for Shizuru's graduation party. There was a streamer stuck on the wall of the room which read "Congratulations Kaichou-sama" Shizuru chuckled when she read this. They could just have used her name since their friends anyway but then they obviously wanted to tease her.

"Announcing the arrival of --" Mai started but then Nao grabbed the microphone and had a different introduction.

"Kaichou-sama and her guard dog, Natsuki!" Nao grinned. She was a bit drunk just like everyone else but she isn't wasted yet. Natsuki ran toward her attempting to strike her down but then she controlled herself because she didn't want to destroy Shizuru's party. She contented herself with throwing a death glare at Nao who hid herself behind Mai. Mai snatched the microphone from Nao and continued with facilitating the party for Shizuru.

"Congratulations Shizuru-san! We are all proud of you. Now everyone will sing for you!" Mai declared. Shizuru saw the shock on Natsuki's face. She never heard Natsuki sing out loud. She only listens silently from her cobalt blue iPod.

There were three large black couches in the soundproof room. They were arranged like sides of a rectangle with a low long table in the middle. The karaoke machine is in front of the room, placed on an elevated area like a low stage. The table was filled with distilled beverages, shot glasses, ice cubes, and finger foods. Shizuru sat comfortably on one end of the couch. She hung her arm loosely on the bulging side of the couch. She was wearing a velvet red blouse that hugged her body perfectly with a matching knee-length black skirt with slits on both sides that run to the middle of her thighs. Natsuki gulped when Shizuru crossed her legs. She sat closely beside her in an attempt to cover the Shizuru's exposed thigh. It was a long couch. Yukino was beside Natsuki and Haruka was on the other end of the couch.

Nao, and Mikoto where sitting on the couch across Natsuki. Mikoto was singing along with Mai. A glass of lemonade was placed in front of her. Looks like Mai had no intention of drinking tonight because she had to take care of Mikoto. Midori-sensei, was drinking heavily with Youko-sensei on the couch adjacent to Natsuki's. They were still wearing office uniforms. It appears like they went straight to the party after the graduation ceremony.

"May we have a few words from Midori-sensei?" Mai called out. Midori was tipsy, she almost fell while on her way to the low stage. She just supported her weight with the sides of the couch joining the stage. She grabbed the microphone from Mai while her other hand was holding a shot glass full of vodka.

Natsuki couldn't stand looking at the wasted Midori so she busied herself on choosing what to drink from the all the liquor bottles on the table. Across her was Nao, drinking sake. She realized that Nao didn't want to get drunk too much since she seemed to control her drinking. Mikoto is drinking lemonade probably as instructed by Mai. Nao seemed like she was looking after Mikoto also. The youngster might grab a glass other than her lemonade. It's a good thing that there's a stock of cup noodles that keeps her mouth busy. Youko-sensei is wasted as well. The buttons of her uniform are opened up to middle of her chest showing her cleavage and her white skirt is dangerously riding up her thighs while she kept on guzzling liquor. Haruka is silently drinking while Yukino is munching some roasted legumes.

"Good evening ladies," Midori started. Her hair was tousled and her eyes, cheeks and ears were red.

'_Damn, she's so drunk but what else is new about that?_' Natsuki thought. Mai was standing close to Midori ready to catch her if she falls. The music from the machine filled the room.

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate Fujino-san," Midori continued. She acknowledged her by slightly tipping her shot glass in Shizuru's direction. Shizuru nodded, intently listening. Natsuki found a nice light whiskey and she poured some for herself. Shizuru is a tea-drinker. She wondered what she'd like to drink but it seemed that Midori has her full attention.

"People think that you have everything in the world--" Midori shifted her weight on another leg, "You are stunning--"

"Damn right!" Youko agreed.

"—You are rich and smart--"

"Agree" Yukino muttered.

"—You have fans, boys and girls, swooning over you," Midori paused, "and you have nice curves--"

"Hey Midori, watch your mouth," Youko reprimanded languidly, "These are your students. Don't make them think that you are some old perv"

"We know that already," Haruka announced as she downed another shot of sake.

"Alright," Midori continued, "But you don't have everything Fujino-san. I can see it in your eyes behind that smiling face of yours."

Shizuru looked at Midori with a serious face now. Natsuki could see Shizuru's face but her attention is now at Midori as well.

"Too bad Fujino-san, the things that you have, the things that people adore about you, they are all superficial." Natsuki is getting annoyed now. _Where is this speech going?_ Natsuki stood up but Shizuru caught her wrist and reproached her. Mai was looking worried. Yukino wrote something on a memo pad and then silently passed it to Natsuki.

_Natsuki-san, _

_Kaichou-san is listening to Midori-sensei. Don't do anything out of your bounds. Remember we are all Shizuru-san's friends. You know as much as we all do that Midori-sensei always speaks the truth. Your temper sometimes supersedes you and Shizuru-san would always find ways to calm you down. Let her enjoy her party and don't get mad at me for telling you these._

"Because of that I know exactly what to wish for you. And with all my heart I wish that you find these things as you move on in your journey," Midori continued.

Yukino appeared nervous but then Natsuki seemed to have understood her point so she pursed her lips and nodded at Yukino. She downed a shot of light whiskey and listened to Midori.

"I wish for your freedom, freedom from the people who control your life." At this point everyone is listening to the drunken Midori. Youko gestured Midori to stop because the mood is getting heavy. But then Midori replied.

"No Youko, let me continue. This is for Fujino-san," Midori explained.

"Yes, Midori-sensei. Please do continue. At this point, I feel like you are the only person who totally understands me" Shizuru declared. She then scanned the table and picked up a 100 proof vodka. She deftly opened it, poured some and downed a glass. Midori chuckled at this behavior. Everyone was shocked especially Natsuki. Shizuru's obviously a drinker. The way she opened the bottled and the way she downed a shot without even grimacing. Natsuki downed another shot.

"That's right Fujino-san, fly!" Midori chuckled. Mai saw Mikoto fall on her back on the long couch and she sighed. It's better for her not to see all of these.

"What does she mean by that?" Haruka whispered to Yukino.

"I'm not yet finished Fujino-san" Midori continued.

"I'm all ears Midori-sensei!" Shizuru declared.

"Your parents, they always cared about your damned business. And now they want you to move with them and you have no choice,"

"Your so good Midori-sensei. You knew such information even if I didn't tell anyone," Shizuru enthusiastically replied.

"Of course, I made it a point to look after you Fujino-san because you look after everyone else. Of all the students in Fuuka you are the one who needs guidance!"

"Let's drink to that Sensei!" Shizuru raise her shot glass in Midori's direction and guzzled.

"You may have no choice now but if you succeed in your study and get your own job, you would have a chance at life. That's because you would have your own money. At this point you are using their money so all you can do is follow their demands."

Shizuru hung both her legs on the side of the couch to face Midori. Her skirt huddled in the middle of her thighs but she didn't care. Natsuki felt like Shizuru is far from her. Natsuki stopped from drinking because it seemed to her that Shizuru would be drinking too much tonight. She grabbed Mikoto's lemonade and wolfed it down.

"And now to my second and last wish: I wish with all my heart not for you to find love--" Midori paused. Shizuru's brows twitched. Natsuki was listening intently and yet she didn't dare to look at Midori. She just grabbed some more lemonade from the cooler suppressing her growing urge to get wasted tonight. Yukino also took a bottle of lemonade for herself.

"—but for you to feel love." Midori ended her speech this way and then she made her way to the couch and sat beside Youko. Youko cupped Midori's face and kiss her rather too passionately by the standards of high school students. Shizuru saw this when she resumed her proper sitting position. Her reaction was to down another shot of vodka.

Nao couldn't stand it. She stood up in front of the two drunken women and used her arms to separate them from each other. "Could you please show some decency?"

Natsuki and Yukino, blushed profusely, which made Shizuru chuckle. Haruka didn't care and just continued drinking sake. Mai remembered that she has to keep the party rolling.

"Minaaaa, let's now play Sing or Speech!" Mai announced.

"What the fuck?" Nao complained.

"We start with you Nao-san. Midori-sensei has done her part. We won't end this evening until everyone does her part."

"I'll sing, Fujino-san. Congratulations on your graduation."

"Wow, you know how to be civil," Haruka yelled and Nao glared at her. Nao picked a short song, Auld Lang Syne. Her voice was normal and yet she sounded pleasant.

"Next is Youko-sensei!" Mai announced. It should have been Mikoto but the youngster is dozing to the Land of Nod.

"Hai," Youko acknowledged. She almost fell on her face on the stage but Mai supported her. "Speech!"

"Fujino-san. Congratulations. You're the best Kaichou I've seen in my years at Fuuka. I will miss you," she then downed a glass of vodka and walked dreamily to her seat.

"Ookini, Youko-sensei. Such sweet words," Shizuru replied. Natsuki saw Shizuru's hazy look and yet she speaks like she's still sober. She also noticed how fast Shizuru would down glasses of vodka.

"Next is Haruka-san!" Haruka walked to the stage, still sober since the sake is not too strong.

"Speech!" Haruka announced sounding pissed. "Fujino-san, why is this party only for you!?!? These people may have forgotten that me and Yukino fished schooling with you!"

"Finished, Haruka-san!" Yukino corrected. Nao, Shizuru and Natsuki chuckled. Midori and Youko are too wasted to react.

"Yes, that's what I said," Haruka replied maintaining her composure.

"Haruka-san, we heard that your parents would throw a big party for you. It's the same case with Yukino," Mai explained. "That's the reason why this one is for her."

"Ookini, Mai-san. I would never forget this gift that you gave me," Shizuru said sincerely. Mai just nodded and smiled at her.

"Anyway, tea-drinking monster, my parents talked to your mom and I found out that your leaving on Friday, I want you to know that I'm still your naval even in college. We may not be in the same school but I would do my best to be more successful."

"Rival, Haruka-san," Yukino sighed.

"Ara, you know I always welcome challenges. You just fueled my desire to succeed," Shizuru said coolly.

"Now it's Yukino-san!" Natsuki started to secretly panicked. _Damn this game that Mai invented out-of-the-blue._ _I don't sing in public and I don't know about these darn speeches._

"Speech," Yukino pronounced, "Kaichou-san, congratulations to us graduates. I just want you to know that I admire the way you handled your position. I did support Haruka during the elections but it doesn't mean that I don't admire you. Haruka admires your abilities as well; she's just too stubborn to say it. Good luck, Kaichou-san.

Haruka grumbled at Yukino's words while Shizuru chuckled. Shizuru knew that it's Natsuki's turn. She downed another shot of vodka.

"And finally, we have Natsuki!" Shizuru was surprised that Natsuki appeared calm. _She's probably controlling anger over Mai's brilliant game. _Shizuru is beyond tipsy now. Her eyes were checking out Natsuki's figure. She was wearing a black fitted sando and a pair of black, skinny leather riding jeans. She looked like a gorgeous dark angel to her. Shizuru saw how Natsuki glared at Mai and she felt that this must be difficult for her. Her urge to protect overpowered her.

"It's okay Natsuki, I'm exempting you if you don't want to do it," Shizuru offered.

"No!" Natsuki retorted, "I want to do this for you."

"What's that mutt, some act of love?" Nao interrupted. Natsuki didn't seem to hear her. Instead, she punched numbers on the karaoke machine. Shizuru even in her dreamy state can't believe what Natsuki said. Shizuru got worried because if the alcohol completely engulfs her, she might jump her Natsuki right there. She quickly took Natsuki's lemonade and gulped.

"I'm singing Wherever You Will Go" Natsuki announced. She checked her watch. It's almost 2:00 in the morning. _I'll endure a few minutes. _She saw Shizuru drank her lemonade and realized that she's trying to be sober.

"So lately, been wondering…" Natsuki drifted. Shizuru was surprised. It was a very pleasant surprise. The way Natsuki appeared on stage, her soft skin and emerald eyes, her entire statement complimented her voice. She's a rockstar that would make people stare. Even Nao was silenced by her singing. Mai's eyes were filled with adoration.

"Youko, record it," Midori snapped. Natsuki was so focused on the tasked at hand that she only kept her gaze at Shizuru. Youko almost fumbled her phone and she recorded Natsuki.

"If I could, then I would, I'd go wherever you will go…" She was a sight to behold because she was singing with everything she got. Even Yukino and Haruka were delighted by her hidden talent. Shizuru's eyes softened and she relaxed. This turned out to be the best party she had ever attended. During the last chorus, Shizuru's sweet voice drifted along with Natsuki's. Natsuki felt more comfortable with the singing and then she bowed and said "Thank You" Shizuru stood up intending to give Natsuki a 'thank you – hug' but she suddenly felt dizzy and she fell on Natsuki's arms. She allowed herself to relax in her hold since she couldn't stand on her own. She liked Natsuki's musky scent, it was driving her crazy. Everything went blurry to Shizuru, she barely heard Natsuki bidding goodbye to everyone.

Natsuki hooked her arm around Shizuru's back then she grabbed her on the waist. She placed one of Shizuru's arms around her neck and they limped together toward her bike at the parking lot.

"Nat-su-ki", Shizuru drowsily murmured. She had that cloudy look. She lifted her head and she was welcomed by Natsuki's creamy neck. She blew at Natsuki's face making the younger one shiver. When they reached Natsuki's bike, Natsuki used her one arm to support Shizuru and her other arm to place a helmet on her tilted head. She then fixed her own helmet. Natsuki held Shizuru's waist and lifted her on the bike. She felt herself blushed when she lifted one of Shizuru's legs and place it on the other side of the bike. She made Shizuru's legs straddle the bike seat to balance her weight. Since Shizuru was wearing a rather tight skirt, the skirt bunched up critically on her upper thighs giving Natsuki a peek of her lacy lavender underwear. Natsuki swallowed. Natsuki then lifted her helmet's visor while supporting Shizuru with her other arm.

"Shizuru," Natsuki tried to get her attention. She lifted Shizuru's visor as well. "Do you hear me?"

"Hai, Natsuki baby," Shizuru replied. Natsuki tried to remove her arm supporting Shizuru and the older girl immediately slanted and almost fell on one side of the bike if not for Natsuki, straightening her again.

"Shizuru, I'll sit on the bike now and drive us home but you have to promise me that you would cling to me as tight as you could, okay?" Natsuki instructed.

"Ara, Natsuki wants me to cling to her," Shizuru teased. Natsuki hopped on the bike and guided Shizuru's arms around her abdomen. Just like on their way to the karaoke bar, Shizuru, began her finger movements on Natsuki's abdomen. Only this time, she's bolder. She snaked her hand inside Natsuki's shirt while she purrs behind her. Natsuki face was red all over during the entire trip back to the Dorm.

Natsuki was dead tired by the time they reached her door. Natsuki was supporting Shizuru's entire weight while Shizuru had both her hands caressing Natsuki's waist beneath her sando. Natsuki couldn't control the drunken woman. The sensation of Shizuru's hands on her flesh made her feel hot all over but then she concentrated on safely bringing Shizuru to her own room. She decided that Shizuru would just have to sleep with her now.

She opened her door and then laid the intoxicated Shizuru on her bed. Natsuki's eyes darted. Shizuru's hand traveled to her chest while the other stroked the length of her back. She felt weak and she fell on the bed over Shizuru.

"Nat-su-ki" Shizuru seductively murmured. Natsuki was now breathing heavily as if she were under some spell. _She's the sober one. How can she let Shizuru control her now?_ "I want you as graduation gift."

Natsuki couldn't move. Her body was reacting pleasantly to Shizuru's ministrations. It didn't help that her lips are critically touching Shizuru's shoulder now that she fell over Shizuru. She felt the urge to suck on it but then she tried her best to lift herself up. It didn't seem right to do something like this with someone drunk. When she lifted her head, she was greeted by Shizuru's dreamy yet smiling face. Shizuru placed a hand on Natsuki's nape and pulled her to an intense kiss. She nibbled Natsuki's lower lip and then she thrusted her tongue on Natsuki's mouth. The sober Natsuki was kissing back and lost her self-control.

Natsuki surrendered to her primal urges and she acted double time. She was breathing erratically but then she began a trail of kisses on Shizuru's jaw down to a soft spot on her neck. Shizuru's moans just fueled her burning desire and she began licking and nipping Shizuru's earlobe. Her hands had been really naughty. She was touching Shizuru all over.

"Ahhh..uhn..mmm, Nat-su-ki, ahh.."

Natsuki lifted Shizuru's top to knead her heavenly breasts. Natsuki was now operating on instinct. She lifted her head with the intent of kissing Shizuru's lips and then she growled at the sight.

Shizuru fell asleep.

Natsuki pulled up herself and was suddenly all confused about her actions. She was sober and yet she almost fucked Shizuru like some wild animal. She stood at the side of her bed taking in the sight of Shizuru's top exposing her lacy bra and her skirt that hiked up to her thighs showing her panties. Natsuki gently smoothed Shizuru's clothes, still embarrassed about her actions earlier. She sat at the edge of the bed for a while, massaging her temples. She picked up her jacket, which she discarded earlier while ravishing Shizuru. A lot of things came back to her.

--

She remembered the day before she discovered that Shizuru was a Hime. Shizuru nursed her and she thought that Shizuru did something to her. She felt violated that time. But then after the Carnival when she had forgiven and accepted Shizuru back in her life, they had a talk about what really happened. There was disappointment in Shizuru's face when Natsuki brought up the sensitive topic because she wanted to get it off her chest.

"You thought I did that?" Shizuru calmly said.

"But Haruka said—"

"I would apologize that I may have wanted to do that to you but all I did that day was kiss you and embrace you because you were shaking and having a bad dream."

"Oh," Natsuki mumbled. She was quite ashamed that she didn't trust Shizuru. "Wait, you wanted to do what?!"

Shizuru just smiled and took another sip of her tea. She then stood up and then decided to take her leave but before she opened the door, she said something that stabbed Natsuki's heart.

"You should know that I couldn't hurt you because that would be the same as hurting myself." She then walked out the door without glancing at the dumbfounded Natsuki.

--

Now what have she done. She almost took advantage of Shizuru and she doesn't even know what she feels. She cares for her and she's her best friend. It's difficult to jump to some unknown territory from their current relationship. Something is wrong with her. She's attracted to Shizuru. But she's straight, she knows it. She maybe all tough on the outside but she's a girl at heart. Shizuru's appearance also makes things complicated. How could she confess that she likes Natsuki when everyone is swooning over her? She's all gentle and feminine. It's unbelievable that she swings that way.

'_Could it be that Shizuru thinks I'm a tomboy?_' Natsuki thought. '_Then I should straighten her out_. _But that would be awkward because I couldn't explain my actions. Damn it, damn it, damn it!" _Natsuki clutched at the bedsheets and stomped to the bathroom. She decided that a cold shower would take all of her worries away.

--

Natsuki came out covered by a towel. She glanced at Shizuru and found that she's peacefully sleeping. Natsuki quickly slipped on her white cotton shirt and checkered boxers. She went back to the bathroom and filled a basin with lukewarm water. She placed the basin by the bedside and she took out a hand towel on her drawer. She meticulously wiped Shizuru's face, arms, and legs with the damp towel. She was trembling while doing all this. She was even reciting the words, "Don't stare" over and over. And then she moved on to the hard part. She removed Shizuru's top and skirt thus fully seeing Shizuru with just her underwear and then she slid a silk nightgown on her limp body.

"There, you should feel better now Shizuru," she mumbled. She lifted her blue blanket to cover Shizuru, turned off the lamplight and then she slept on the couch.


	5. A Day to Remember

**Chapter 5: A Day to Remember**

Shizuru felt the warm rays of sunlight and she slowly opened her eyes. She scanned her surroundings. She's not in her room. She didn't panic though because she recognized that she's in Natsuki's room and she felt safe and warm. Natsuki's bed smelled nice too. She lifted Natsuki's blanket so she could sit and then she felt her head aching. That's when she saw her clothes neatly folded on the nightstand. She also saw the basin with water and the towel.

"Ara, seems like my Natsuki handled everything well," Shizuru realized. She sat on the edge of the bed for a while and a flood of emotions swept over her. She had always wanted to be closer to Natsuki and it seems that she's slowly getting through her defenses. Shizuru feels that Natsuki has feelings for her too but she's an elusive wolf. Shizuru can't force her into things that she isn't ready to do. That will just drive her away. But if she lets Natsuki do things in her own pace, in her own time, there's a chance that she might figure out her feelings. Shizuru sighed at the thought. She couldn't hold on to that slim chance because it's her last day in Japan. She has to live by the Fujino name.

--

Natsuki woke up late because she was dead tired. And then she remembered the events of the night and she rushed to her room to check on Shizuru. She left and didn't bother to wake her up. The nightgown was neatly folded on her bed. The basin and the towel were removed from the nightstand. Natsuki run her hand through her hair and then she let herself fall freely on her bed. She loved her bed. She lay on her stomach and her face was buried on her pillow. She caught the smell of Shizuru's shampoo and then found herself sniffing. _It's Shizuru's last day in Japan_. The thought was cutting her from the insides. As always she doesn't know what to do and she would just let nature take its course. The Kuga mantra goes, "Whatever will be, will be".

Natsuki showered and fixed herself. She wore a pair of navy blue cargo pants and a body-hugging, white cardigan. The first thing she had in mind is to see Shizuru.

--

Shizuru heard the continuous knocking at her door. She hesitated to open the door because she was wearing short boxers and a white top with spaghetti straps. She was packing things and she felt comfortable this way. She leaped over the luggage bags and piles of clothes scattered on her room and then she looked through her door's peephole. She didn't want the dorm manager see her in a scanty outfit.

It's Natsuki. Shizuru opened the door without thinking.

"Hi Shizuru," she said. And then she turned red upon seeing Shizuru. Too much of her skin is exposed, at least to Natsuki's judgment. She was barefoot and her legs appeared longer than usual. Her top clung to her sweaty body and her hair was kept on a messy bun. She was smiling sweetly at her as she always does.

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was checking her out. She was gaping at her unconsciously but she decided against teasing her. Her time with Natsuki is almost up and the best thing that she could do is to let go. That's her resolve. Besides, she couldn't blame Natsuki for not trying at all. "Ara, it's Natsuki"

"Yeah," Natsuki replied with a nervous laugh. She rubbed the back of her head with her hand. '_You are so lame Natsuki_' she silently scolded herself.

"Come on in," Shizuru gestured, "I need a hand."

"Thought so," Natsuki mumbled as she looked around Shizuru's room filled with clothes, shoes, books, and luggage bags.

--

The rest of the day was spent on packing Shizuru's lavish stuff. The tedious task allowed them to talk only about light things. Neither of them brought up the events of the previous night. When they were done, they ended up lazily lying on their backs on Shizuru's bed.

"Whew," Natsuki sighed. "Do you really need all those clothes?"

"I won't bring all of them. Most of the luggage bags would be delivered to our ancestral house in Kyoto," Shizuru explained. Natsuki turned her head to Shizuru with a bright glint on her emerald eyes.

"Let's go out Shizuru," Natsuki announced. Shizuru's heart fluttered for a moment and then she realized what Natsuki really meant. "Let's eat outside, I'm hungry."

"Ara, your right, I should treat Natsuki for helping me out today," Shizuru replied. "I'll just get a quick shower. I feel sticky."

Natsuki went back to her room and took a shower as well. She dried her hair with a blower because she doesn't like it damp. She sprinkled some hair mist to make it shiny.

She wore a pair of tight, black denims and a stretchable, black, long-sleeved turtle neck. She picked up her black leather boots and decided to put them on while sitting on the couch. At that moment, Shizuru entered her room. Natsuki didn't glance at her and she continued on fitting her boots. Once done, she stood up to get her keys and clutch bag.

"So chic" Shizuru teased. She was staring at her with a characteristic grin. Natsuki waved her hand to brush off Shizuru's comment. She doesn't know how to properly react to comments about the way she looked. Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was wearing a casual yet elegant frock with floral patterns and thin straps baring Shizuru's shoulders. The dress gracefully fell up to an inch above her flawless knees. Natsuki smiled knowingly which bugged Shizuru a bit. "Ara, Natsuki has been spending her money properly," Shizuru smirked. She was wondering where they could be going. Natsuki is dressed differently but she liked it. She wanted to wrap her arms around Natsuki's strong arm.

They were about to leave when Natsuki stared at Shizuru for a moment and then she ran to her bedroom to pick up something. She came back with a black suit jacket that matches her get-up but then instead of wearing it, she wrapped the coat around Shizuru's bare shoulders. Shizuru felt that she blushed so she immediately pretended to fix her dress to avoid Natsuki's piercing gaze.

--

Shizuru revered Natsuki's warmth. She enjoyed the breeze around them as Natsuki drives. Shizuru was in fact afraid of motorcycles. She drives a car in Kyoto and she thought that motorcycles are very dangerous and unstable machines. But Natsuki's Ducati is different. She feels safe on it, probably because it's Natsuki driving. Shizuru then imagined that if it were a different driver, she would never consider riding on that 'thing'. The thought made her smile.

Natsuki parked her bike near some establishments in downtown Fuuka. She helped Shizuru removed her helmet and then she took her by the hand. Natsuki's childlike demeanor comes out during times when she's up to something. Because she's so focused, she forgets about many things. For instance, she doesn't mind holding Shizuru's hand in public at moment but Shizuru knows so well that if she teases Natsuki about this, Natsuki would drop her hand without thinking twice. For that reason, Shizuru chose to shut up and let Natsuki lead the way.

Natsuki rummaged inside her clutch bag and took out her digicam. She paced a few steps away from Shizuru who was enjoying the nighttime air.

Shizuru was momentarily blinded by the flash.

"Ikezu, Natsuki," Shizuru complained.

"We need more pictures of you. We'll have them printed later."

Shizuru understood Natsuki's intent. These are souvenir shots, images that will tell about her last day in Japan. As they walked across the cobbled sidewalk, while numerous vehicles pass by, Shizuru run after the briskly walking Natsuki. '_It's my last day anyway_' Shizuru reasoned. She grabbed Natsuki's arm and took her camera. She then pulled Natsuki toward a young man wearing a security guard's uniform in front of a boutique located along the line of establishments.

Natsuki never liked the idea of approaching people and then she saw the way Shizuru looked at the young man as she sweetly asked, "Can you take us a picture?" She handed the camera to the man who obliged with a huge grin as if he was under some Shizuru spell. It happened quickly for Natsuki. The next thing she knew, Shizuru has already thanked the man and her arm is now hooked around her own while Shizuru examines the pictures. It was a beautiful night and many people are visiting the establishments for an evening stroll. Natsuki remembered the plan and checked her watch. It's almost 7:00 pm.

"Let's go Shizuru, I'm hungry."

--

They entered a famous restaurant in Fuuka. It's called Mari's Tea House. Shizuru has been there with Reito once. They were instructed by their parents to meet up and get to know each other in a different way. The reservation was made by the company and they had two bodyguards who were tasked to report to the Fujinos and the Kanzakis about the successful business meeting of their children.

"It's my first time here," Natsuki smiled openly. They were seated on a table for two at the farthest end of the restaurant near the Zen Garden. The sound of the falling water was soothing. Not so many patrons were present that night unlike when Shizuru went there with Reito. The waiter came to take orders.

Natsuki glanced at the menu and then decided to let Shizuru pick everything for the both of them. Natsuki didn't know what to get. There were too many choices. Natsuki watched as Shizuru instructs the waiter to get them a serving of this and that. She was fascinated at how good Shizuru is in ordering people. She looked at the waiter. He was captivated by Shizuru who was smiling back at him.

"I'm sure you already know this but you're so good in doing 'that'" Natsuki started.

"That?" Shizuru wondered, "I'm afraid I can't follow Natsuki."

"I mean 'that' - you, making people happily do what you want them to.. Uhm.. I guess the term is charming other people." Natsuki fumbled for words.

Shizuru chuckled. "Ara, Natsuki thinks I'm charming then."

"Everyone knows you are!" Natsuki retorted, slightly annoyed.

"Alright, alright. I won't tease you anymore," Shizuru chuckled. "I don't want you annoyed at me when I leave tomorrow. It's just that you're so cute when you blush."

"Your doing it Shizuru," Natsuki said while a tinge of red colored her cheeks. Shizuru tittered at the sight while Natsuki's face exposed her embarrassment.

The food was served and they began eating. Natsuki wolfed down the food in front of her while Shizuru slowly chewed her food. Natsuki even commented about how great the food tasted with her mouth full. Shizuru reached out her hand and wiped the extra sauce near Natsuki's lips with a paper towel. Natsuki rolled her eyes and checked if anyone is looking at them and might pick up the wrong idea.

"Don't mind them," Shizuru seriously said. She pulled away her hand and resumed on her meal. "Whatever other people think, it doesn't matter. Only the opinion of people who matters to you counts."

"Gome, Shizuru. I guess I'm just not used to it. You know what, when we had an argument yesterday, you asked me something,"

"I did?"

"Yes, you asked me about what you mean to me and last night, I thought about it."

"Ara, so you have an answer now?" Shizuru marveled. Natsuki looked so cute when she's thinking hard.

"I'd have to ask you the same question. What am I to you?"

"I already told you a number of times."

"I want to hear it now," Natsuki pleaded. Shizuru looked straight into Natsuki's emerald pools and then she smiled.

"Don't worry about this anymore Natsuki. I'm leaving tomorrow and I have already learned to be contented with your friendship. You have been so kind and gentle to me and for that I'm grateful. You already made me so happy more than any other person could do. So don't think too hard anymore. I want to leave you at peace," Shizuru stated her resolve.

Natsuki watched Shizuru sip from her cup of tea and then she raise her hand and smiled at the waiter. The man ran to their table and then Shizuru stated her request. The man took the camera, positioned himself and took a shot of the two friends.

Natsuki paid the bill and they took their leave. On their way back, they passed by the photo printing shop and they produced duplicate copies of all their pictures. They were both excited to see the copies so Natsuki drove back quickly to the dorm.

--

The two stopped in front of Natsuki's room. Shizuru felt that it's time to say goodbye and she felt her eyes water but she tried to hold back.

"Thank--"

"No, Shizuru. Don't thank me yet. I'll just get dress and I'll go to your room okay," Natsuki declared. She went inside her own room swiftly and washed her face.


	6. Good Night

A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews. After reading them, I immediately got back to work and here's a new chapter for you!

By the way, the entire story focuses on development of the characters especially Natsuki. My idea here is that Natsuki was still young when Shizuru confessed to her. Also, her idea about her mother before she learns the truth from the letter (Chapter 2) has made her apprehensive in dealing with people. I thought I needed to break down Natsuki's barriers before she fully realizes the depth of Shizuru's feelings for her. I'm letting her get separated from Shizuru for a while. As the saying goes, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." That's the foundation of the character development for Natsuki in this story.

As for Shizuru, I let Midori (Chapter 4) explain her problems. Shizuru's character is in fact more complicated than Natsuki because she puts on a smile at all times effectively hiding her true feelings of wanting to be free and to be genuinely loved. She's the classic hero (heroine) that desperately needs saving.

Please do share your thoughts about the story! Chapter 6 is short but it keeps the story going. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 6: Good Night**

Natsuki knocked only once and the door immediately opened. Natsuki was carrying her clutch bag. They sat on Shizuru's bed with cross legs as Natsuki laid down the photos. They happily looked at them especially at Natsuki's different expressions. Their laughter filled the room masking the sadness that frightens the both of them because their time is almost up. Natsuki said that she'd sleep there and Shizuru didn't protest. The lights were turned off except for the soft glow of Shizuru's study lamp. Both were lying on their backs on the opposite sides of the medium-size bed.

"What time will you leave?" Natsuki asked.

"My mom would send people to pick me up at 7:00am. Flight to New York is at 9:00am."

There was a moment of silence. Natsuki looked at the clock on Shizuru's nightstand. It's 9:10pm.

"You should rest then. Can I come with you to the airport?" Natsuki mumbled.

"I'm happy that you would want to do that but I'm afraid that's not possible. My mom doesn't like surprises. They expect me to be prepared for this."

"I'll miss you," Natsuki said. She was fighting desperately against the tears welling up her eyes.

"Ara, Natsuki's so sweet" Shizuru teased. She wasn't expecting that Natsuki would openly disburse her feelings. "I'll miss you more, Natsuki." Shizuru turned on one side with her back toward Natsuki's side of the bed. She didn't want Natsuki to catch a glimpse of the sadness in her eyes. And then she tried to sleep. The silence was deafening. Most senior students at the third floor left in the morning. Shizuru felt empty. A moment later, Natsuki hugged her from behind and she gasped.

"Sssh," Natsuki said. "Just rest." Shizuru felt Natsuki's warm breath on her nape. She shivered and then she relaxed in Natsuki's embrace. And then she felt tears trickle down her nape with the sound of suppressed sobbing. Natsuki was crying.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's pain. She would be the one leaving and Natsuki would be left in Fuuka to endure one more year. '_I hope I'm allowed to do this._' Shizuru slowly turned around to console the crying Natsuki and shushed her. '_She's supposed to be the heartbreaker._' She adjusted Natsuki's position and she placed her right arm under the younger one's head. She wrapped her other arm over Natsuki's arm and she gently rubbed her back. Shizuru rested her lips on Natsuki's forehead. She was sensing if Natsuki would feel uncomfortable. Thankfully, she was accepting.

Natsuki's sobs slowly died down and Shizuru felt her breathing pattern approached normal. Shizuru was done with controlling herself. The object of her affection is now right in front of her defenseless. She stopped rubbing Natsuki's back and she pulled her closer. She felt that Natsuki is relaxed now. '_How far can I push my luck?_' Shizuru thought.

Shizuru puckered her lips and lovingly kiss Natsuki's forehead. She paused and waited for a reaction and there was nothing. Shizuru lowered her head and kissed the tip of Natsuki's nose. She paused again and waited. She withdrew her arm from Natsuki's back and dried Natsuki's cheeks with her thumb. She could feel her own labored breathing. She slowly lowered head and closed the gap between their foreheads and then she touched Natsuki's lips with her own. It was painful for her to force herself to someone and she almost cried but then, it seemed that it was really her lucky day because she felt Natsuki's lips move slowly. She wasted no time, she followed Natsuki's pace. She enjoyed the soft and pleasant feeling of Natsuki's lips against her own. But then she remembered her resolve. They slowly broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

"It's a thank you-kiss Natsuki, because you are so sweet to me. I couldn't help myself but kiss you. It's a thank you-kiss so don't worry about it." Shizuru lied with watery eyes. Natsuki opened her eyes and met Shizuru's crimson orbs. She softly smiled at her.

"A thank you-kiss?" Natsuki verified with an ever-innocent face. Shizuru nodded like a little girl. "Then, I should give you one too."

Natsuki cupped Shizuru's face and kiss her. It was slow and gentle just like Shizuru's kiss. It was not driven by a need to satisfy oneself instead it was driven by a strong feeling for another person. _If this is my 'thank you' I want Shizuru to remember it._ She kissed her as long as her breath allowed.

"Ookini, Natsuki," Shizuru whispered almost inaudibly. Natsuki looked at the nightstand. It's almost 11:00pm. She lightly tugged Shizuru.

"Good night," Natsuki replied and then they contentedly drifted to a deep slumber.


	7. Quick Departure

A/N: I'm updating again. Another short chapter.

**Chapter 7: Quick Departure**

The following day, the both of them were in a rush. They awoke at 6:00 am and there wasn't too much talking because Shizuru had to prepare quickly. Natsuki also took a quick shower and then she returned to Shizuru's room. Shizuru has finished preparing tea and she poured some for the both of them to jumpstart their morning. It's 6:40 in Shizuru's watch.

"Would they come on time?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, might even come earlier than--" Shizuru's phone rang. "They're here."

"What?!"

"I need you to pull those two luggage bags to your room while I carry this box of kitchen utensils," Shizuru ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Just move Natsuki. This would make me happy," Shizuru explained with her usual smile, "And besides look at all my luggage bags." Natsuki realized that Shizuru just wanted to leave her some stuff.

"Mou, Shizuru, you're doing it to me," Natsuki pouted. Shizuru smiled at the cute sight.

"Doing what?"

"The charming thing and I can't say no," Natsuki replied. Shizuru just shrugged and smiled. They carried the two luggage bags and box to Natsuki's room and then they went down to meet the Fujino employees. Shizuru instructed them to pick up her things at the Kaichou's room.

"Your mother sent a limo. Flashy," Natsuki teased. "I feel like one of the guards now Ojou-sama" Shizuru had no reply to this tease so she just took Natsuki's hand and interlace their fingers. That was the first time she did that and Natsuki didn't protest. And then, Shizuru thought of a wonderful retort to Natsuki's tease. She pulled her to meet the young man assigned to open the limo's door for Shizuru. Shizuru has met this man before and she remembers his name.

"Yukawa-san, can you describe my friend here?" Shizuru asked smiling. The young man blushed and Natsuki was tugging at Shizuru to get away from the uncomfortable situation.

"I think your friend is very pretty and if people see her walking by, it's impossible not to take a second look. She seems athletic and fit and she has a unique and smoothly flowing dark hair with shades of blue."

Every word coming from the man made the blush on Natsuki's face darker. Shizuru just giggled beside the silent Natsuki. "You're not qualified to be a guard, Natsuki," Shizuru emphasized in a whisper.

The men who picked up Shizuru's stuff came down and arranged everything inside the car. They were very efficient people.

"Ojou-sama, everything is ready," Yukawa announced. The other men entered the car. They were just waiting for Shizuru.

Shizuru held Natsuki's arms and she looked into her eyes with a smile. "Smile, Natsuki"

Natsuki obliged and showed a honeyed smile. Shizuru then pulled her gently and they gave each other a reassuring hug. Shizuru pulled away and then she quickly entered the car. It happened fast for Natsuki. She stood there to watch a scene. She didn't move until the black limo vanished from her sight.


	8. Correspondence

A/N: I thought that it would be good to portray how things change between two people who share something special when they are miles away from each other. At first, I actually thought about making them see each other again after five years but I felt that the reader should also feel how it is to be away from someone special. That means that the next chapters would be a bit dragging. Nonetheless, they are instrumental to my goal of bringing the characters that we all love together again.

There would be new characters too and new settings. Shizuru and Natsuki would meet new people in their lives as ordinary people do. This would make them better social beings. They would understand each other better and in the case of Natsuki, she would be able to learn more about love.

I'm posting chapters 8 to 11. (Chapter Titles – Ch 8 Correspondence, Ch 9 Reading between the Lines, Ch 10 Admission, and Ch 11 Turning Point). Please keep your reviews coming. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 8: Correspondence**

Months passed since Shizuru left Japan. She wanted to send e-mails to Natsuki and just blabber about her life in New York but in the end, she decided that she would e-mail Natsuki only during special events like Natsuki's birthday and the holidays. She hoped that Natsuki would miss her. It worked. In the middle of Natsuki's last year in high school, she sent an e-mail to Shizuru.

_Hi Shizuru_

_I don't really know what to say. I wanted to ask you how's life in there but since it's you, you're definitely fine. I can see you sitting, drinking a cup of tea, and smiling as if everything in the world is beautiful._

_Well, you might be wondering why I wrote. I'm pissed. You know, Julia Fukuzawa is Kaichou now and for some reason unknown to me, I could feel that she hates me. She won't listen to my explanations when I can't attend my classes and worse, she had me clean the cafeteria on a Saturday. I wanted to punch her face and kick her ass. I would have done that if I haven't found out that her father donates a hefty amount of money to the school._

_My senior year is like hell. You're not here anymore to lighten me up. I guess I've depended on you too much. Sorry Shizuru, I caused you a lot of troubles. Now here I am being selfish again, telling you about my petty problems._

_Now, what's up in your school? Are you having fun? Did you meet interesting people? Just tell me anything. I want to hear from you._

_Natsuki_

Shizuru was sitting comfortably in the library when she checked her e-mail. When Natsuki's name turned up in her inbox, she was suddenly ecstatic. She was with her groupmates in one subject and they were preparing for a class presentation.

"That's surprising," Angela commented. Their group occupied a small, rectangular oaken table in the corner of the library's fourth floor.

"What is?" Brandon replied while looking at Angela.

"Shizuru." Angela's reply caught Shizuru's attention and she showed her calm, inquiring face.

"Well, just now, you had this huge grin and your eyes looked like they were gonna pop out," Angela explained, "That was new since you were always so calm and collected. Did you get a message from your boyfriend?"

"Ara, oh, I mean no Angela. I did get a message but it's from a friend," Shizuru explained.

"Like a best friend? What's in the message then?" Brandon asked.

"Oh, here," Shizuru said as she turned her laptop monitor to her friends' direction across their study table. Komari, who was sitting beside Shizuru, took a quick peek on the monitor. She was Shizuru's roommate at the dormitory and she heard about Natsuki a thousand times. Shizuru would always start her stories with "Natsuki would always…"

"She misses you Shizuru," Komari commented, not lifting her gaze from the book that she was reading. From the corner of her eye, she saw Shizuru blushed.

--

When Shizuru was finally alone, she wrote her reply to Natsuki's message. During weekends, Komari visits her parents and Shizuru gets the room entirely for herself.

_Dear Natsuki,_

_I miss you. I wanted to write you but I decided against it because you might be very busy in your senior year. Thank you for keeping in touch. It means a lot me._

_I guess I should thank Julia-san, ne Natsuki? If she didn't get into your nerves, you wouldn't have the reason to write me. _

_By the way, I know why Julia-san doesn't like you. She's jealous. I know she's one of my fangirls and she usually sees me with you. Do you want me to contact her and tell her to treat you properly?_

_Well, what else can I tell you? Let's see… I'm living in a dormitory now, a lot larger than our rooms at the dorm in Fuuka. But then, I like the dorm in Fuuka far more than my dormitory now. I have a roommate who's really very studious. I did meet interesting people here. They just go about their own lives and they don't care much about others. That's why, even if I decide to run naked on the streets, people wouldn't care much about it. If there's one thing I love about this place, it's the fact that it gives me a sense of freedom from people who used to watch every move I make._

_I miss you Natsuki. That's all I want to say actually. I miss you. Those words seem to leap from my heart. I'm sorry if I'm too emotional, I just can't stop my self from being like this._

_Love,_

_Shizuru_

Shizuru read her message again. _'Is it okay to end it with 'Love, Shizuru' or just 'Shizuru'?_ she thought. '_Natsuki might be uncomfortable with it.' _And then she clicked 'Send'. She lay on her bed with a smile on her face excited about Natsuki's reply.

--

Natsuki wasn't the type who checks her inbox regularly. Two days have passed before she read Shizuru's e-mail. Her face gained different shades of red. Shizuru had always been so honest about what she felt and she felt ashamed of herself not even saying 'I miss you' in her message to Shizuru. Gaining a new focus, she began typing her reply.

_Shizuru_

_You should know that you can write me anytime you want. I've never been the busy type. Even if Julia Fukuzawa didn't get into my nerves, I would still write you sooner or later. _

_And Shizuru, what are you saying about Julia-san being jealous? I don't think there's anything we did that should make your little fan girl jealous. I don't even talk to you when I see you in the hallways, remember? _

_Shizuru, don't you dare contact her to thank her or to prompt her to treat me right. Can't you see? She would print out your message and run around the school bragging about 'Fujino-sama's' personal message. Don't contact her in any way even if it's for me. I can take her little errands for me since graduation is just a few months away._

_Your roommate is lucky to have you. Can you describe her a bit more for me aside from the fact that she's studious? _

_Uhmm, I'm happy that you feel freer in your school now. You always wanted that sense of freedom, right? I'm really happy for you. But then, despite being surrounded by seemingly indifferent people, don't ever try running around naked. Don't you dare do that Shizuru!_

_Shizuru, honestly, it's okay to be emotional. I guess from now on, I should try to express my feelings. I have no reason to shut myself from the world now (since I wasn't betrayed by my Mom after all)._

_I might as well start practicing now. I miss you. I really do._

_Natsuki_


	9. Reading between the Lines

**Chapter 9: Reading between the Lines**

Shizuru is enjoying Natsuki's new behavior. She realized that Natsuki is maturing and will probably become more accepting of people in her life. Natsuki said it; there is no more reason to deny herself a social life. Natsuki is definitely growing up beautifully. Shizuru wished she could see her.

Shizuru turned to Komari who was reading Shizuru's thread of messages while they were at the dormitory. She asked Komari about her opinion of Natsuki based on the e-mails. Komari took up psychology before she shifted to business due to the request of her family. In many ways, she and Shizuru were alike. Komari's biological father is Japanese but she never had the chance to see Japan yet.

"Well?" Shizuru waited for her friend's response. Komari chuckled.

"Well, as a not-really-psychologist," Komari started, "I can see that you're seemingly complicated friend is actually very easy to understand. Her only problem is she thinks a lot. That's why she couldn't understand herself."

"Could you use simpler language?" Shizuru questioned. She didn't quite grasp Komari's analysis.

"Natsuki-san is easy to comprehend Shizuru, from an outsider's point of view," Komari explained. Shizuru just nodded and gestured Komari to continue. She was listening intently.

"Natsuki-san is strongly influenced by your actions. Her first message screams "I miss you" but she couldn't say it. When you replied saying what you feel, she was touched and she felt guilty at the same time because she couldn't be honest with her own feelings unlike you. But, there's a bit of a downside here Shizuru. She mentioned about her mother. Such an event has a great impact on a person. It may take a long while before she could easily open up fully to others. She needs a lot of time to adjust." Komari said. "Damn, I'm a good psychologist!"

"If that's really the case, what should I do then?" Shizuru questioned. Komari just smiled at her friend's overwhelming care for Natsuki. _'She's too obvious'_ Komari thought. _This Natsuki is lucky to have her._

"Just let her be. I guess you already know that because from what you've been telling me from all your stories about her, you have given her the space and the time that she needed. If you could be patient with her, it might pay off in the end. I know you love her in a way that she couldn't yet understand but she'll come around, Shizuru." Komari seriously said. Shizuru was dumbfounded for a moment and then she showed her usual smile.

"Damn, you're a good psychologist!" Shizuru joked. It was Shizuru's first time to use the word 'Damn' and she felt refreshed.

"And by the way, she's asking you about me in an innocent way but the truth is she's threatened by me as a possible replacement of her in your life. Well, the kid is jealous," Komari smirked. Shizuru's eyes glowed and then she flicked her fingers gesturing that she just had a great idea.

"Ara, if that jealousy is for real, I might be able to use that to my advantage," Shizuru grinned. Komari's eyes widened and then she chuckled lightly.

--

Shizuru's days at the university were tedious during the day so she could only spare some time to reply to Natsuki's e-mail in the evenings at dormitory. Komari is usually reading tons of books making her the most silent roommate that a person could wish for. Shizuru began typing on her laptop as she comfortably sat on her bed.

Shizuru called Komari before she sent her message. Komari silently read and then she lifted her hand to her lips. She was surprised.

"You are tormenting the kid!" Komari exclaimed.

"I guess it's not too much considering the fact that she is the one who once broke my heart," Shizuru explained with a smile.

--

Natsuki had been busy. Shizuru's messages had kept her spirits up but she knew that she had to face reality and do something with her life. She controlled herself not to bother about distractions so she could review for her entrance exams at the Tokyo University. She could check her e-mail after the exams or better yet when the results are already out.

More than a month has passed and she was waiting for the result of the exams. Mai and Nao were shocked at how Natsuki has transformed from a delinquent to a responsible person. While hanging out at Mai's and Mikoto's place, Nao brought up the topic about the maturing Natsuki.

"About Natsuki…" Nao started.

"I know what you mean, Nao. But isn't it great that Natsuki is so independent and responsible now?" Mai replied.

"I'm just wondering about the cause of the change," Nao said with a questioning face.

"I guess I have the perfect explanation," Mai smirked while placing a bowl of ramen in front of Nao. She then sat across now and wiped her hands ready to do the explaining.

"She lost her protection and now she's trying to live with the fact that she has to learn to stand up on her own. She realized that she depended too much on Shizuru. She's growing up. She wants to get a life." Mai explained. Before Nao could respond, they heard the rough humming of none other than Natsuki's Ducati. A few moments later, Natsuki was huffing and puffing in front of her two friends.

"You," Natsuki started, while pointing at Mai. "And you", she continued while pointing at Nao. "And me", she paused, "WE PASSED THE ENTRANCE EXAMS!"

The three released a girlish shriek that woke up the clueless Mikoto. She peeked from her doorway and saw that the three were jumping with huge grins on their face. She run and took her phone to record the three who haven't noticed her.

--

Natsuki was excited when she got home. Finally, there's some good news to tell Shizuru. She opened her laptop and went directly to her inbox. There were a number of spam messages and then she found Shizuru's e-mail which was sent more than a month ago. She was suddenly worried. She clicked on it and read.

_Dear Natsuki,_

_I'm so happy you made me cry. You missed me, Natsuki? That made me really happy._

_You know you are the charming one because I always find myself obliging to your wishes. You win. I won't contact Fukuzawa-san and I won't try running naked for the pleasure of feeling free. Happy?_

_You were asking about my roommate. Well, she's a very nice person. Her name is Komari, part Japanese, and part American. She's a bookworm. She's silent most of the time but she understands people. She's four years older than me so she acts maturely all of the time. It's amazing having her look after me._

_Well, back to Fukuzawa-san. Are you sure you haven't done anything that could make my little fan girl jealous, Natsuki? As far as I can remember, I woke up with your nightgown on me the day after my graduation ^-^_

_I'm excited about your graduation Natsuki. Any plans?_

_Shizuru_

Natsuki had mixed emotions. First she was happy that she passed the exam and she made Shizuru happy by just being honest and telling her she misses her as well. But Natsuki couldn't place what she felt when Shizuru began talking about another person and she even said that this person is taking care of her. Natsuki pressed the tip of her pencil too hard against the table breaking the lead strip. She felt irritated on that part of Shizuru's message. And then she was bothered about what Shizuru has in mind about waking up the day after her graduation. Natsuki remembers everything but she never considered what Shizuru thought about the event. And also, didn't Shizuru end her first message with 'Love, Shizuru'. Why did she revert to just Shizuru?

Natsuki was about to write a reply but she thought against it. Besides, the message was sent a month ago. Maybe Shizuru isn't expecting a late reply after all.


	10. Admission

**Chapter 10: Admission**

Due to several upcoming exams, Shizuru had been busy in the university. She knows that she should keep her focus. However, whenever she thinks about her last e-mail to Natsuki, she kept on inwardly scolding herself. Trying to make Natsuki jealous isn't as good an idea as she thought it was. She consulted Komari for a possible explanation to the delayed reply of Natsuki but Komari just brushed off the topic nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't worry too much. She has a life to live. She's probably busy just like us." Komari explained. "You sent the last message so the burden of keeping in touch is on her."

Shizuru, on the other hand had mentally constructed her explanation of the delay of Natsuki's reply. She thought that until now, Natsuki feels uneasy when the boundaries of their friendship are threatened by her feelings and actions.

--

Mai wasn't able to organize a karaoke graduation party because Midori went on an expedition to Africa. Youko-sensei wouldn't come without Midori. Yukino and Haruka are studying in Tokyo University and they couldn't come. Natsuki, Nao and Mai, just celebrated at Mai's and Mikoto's place. Mikoto helped Mai in serving dimsum platters and ramen on the table. They celebrated their graduation silently.

"Mikoto, is it okay with you that Mai is going to Tokyo with us?" Nao asked, wondering about the unusually calm behavior of Mikoto.

"Of course. Natsuki seemed fine without Shizuru. I guess I could manage without Mai," Mikoto bluntly said. Mai felt a pain on her chest. She turned to the kitchen and took a pitcher of iced tea to hide her feelings that might show on her face. Nao and Natsuki were shocked at Mikoto's quick reply. _'This kid is heartless'_ they thought.

When Mai came back, Mikoto moved closer to her seat.

"You got me wrong Mai. What I meant is I'll try, just like Natsuki. I'll try to be independent and responsible too so you wouldn't have to be the matured one all the time," Mikoto explained in an unusually matured tone. Natsuki smiled.

Mai tried to pat Mikoto's head but the younger girl dodged and she embraced Mai. She was used to Mikoto's bear hugs but this one is different. It's full of emotion. Natsuki and Nao watched the scene unfold before their very eyes. When Mikoto pulled away, she faced the stunned Mai and to everyone's surprise, she kissed Mai fully on the lips.

Nao and Natsuki blushed profusely. When Mikoto broke the kiss, she pulled herself to looked at Mai's face. "It's a thank you-kiss," Mikoto declared with her innocent smile. Mai felt a bit disappointed but then she smiled. For a moment during the kiss, she thought Mikoto has matured.

"How…How did you learn about..about..the thank you-kiss?" Natsuki stammered. The unsteady tone of Natsuki surprised Nao and Mai and then realization hit them. Natsuki had known about the thank you-kiss from experience.

"I e-mailed Shizuru-san. I asked her about the best gift that I could give to Mai on her graduation. I asked her if she knows about something that could totally make someone so happy that they couldn't forget the giver of the gift," Mikoto explained casually, and then she turned to Mai. "So, did you like your graduation gift? Shizuru-san said that a thank you-kiss is the best gift that one could receive on graduation."

"Oh," Mai smiled knowingly and then she eyed the blushing Natsuki. "Thank you Mikoto. Of course you made me happy." The remark brought Mikoto back to her old self. She hugged Mai like a teddy bear. Nao felt uneasy with the display of affection in front of her so she tried to open up a topic to talk about.

"Hey Natsuki, how's Shizuru doing in New York?" Nao asked. Natsuki was taken aback by the question which came from out of the blue.

"S-She's fine" Natsuki started, "She has a roommate who seems to take good care of her." She was unconsciously poking the dumplings with her chopsticks. A mild irritation is painted all over her face. Mai just looked at her perceptively.

"Natsuki," Mai seriously spoke, "I've been keeping in touch with Shizuru."

"Oh," Natsuki replied trying to hide her surprise from the information. "Of course, you are one of her friends too. It seems that she's keeping in touch with Mikoto as well."

"You don't understand, Natsuki," Mai continued. Natsuki just looked at her with a questioning face.

"She's always asking about you. How's Natsuki doing? Is she okay? Is she studying well? Does she have any problems in school? What does she plan to take up in College? Would you be with her in Tokyo? Would you stay at a dormitory or rent an apartment? For Shizuru, everything is always about you." Mai sadly explained. "I told her to ask you directly but she said she didn't want to pressure you because she's afraid that you might turn away."

Mai's words were like a thousand daggers that stabbed Natsuki's heart. She knows that Shizuru loves her but hearing someone else explain the selflessness of Shizuru's love is painful for her. Mikoto's words came back to her. Between the two of them, Shizuru has always acted as the matured one protecting her all of time. Natsuki's eyes began to water.

"I see." Natsuki murmured. She dried her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt in front of her shirt.

"That's all?" Nao asked. "You know what, you are the only one who made things complicated. She said and showed in so many ways that she loves you. If you love her in the same way, just tell her. If you love her as a best friend, tell her that too. I think you've had more than enough time to think about her feelings."

"And also," Mai interjected, "If you really can't love her the way she loves you, let her go and let her find somebody else who can give that kind of love to her. You have kept her waiting long enough." All the while, Natsuki was staring blankly while listening to her friends' opinions. She couldn't muster a sensible reply.

"Uhm, Natsuki," Mikoto spoke, "I'm confused, I thought you love her too. Mai and Nao here seem to suggest that you don't love Shizuru." Natsuki lifted her head and faced the curious Mikoto.

"Of course, I love her," Natsuki softly said. "I love her in the same way that she loves me." To her surprise, Mikoto pulled her phone from her pocket and called a number.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki suddenly panicked.

"She's making a long distance call," Mai offered.

"Mikoto always calls Reito in England. Her family pays her phone bills," Nao casually said. She then stood up and began taking the plates and bowls from the table. She smiled as she walked to the kitchen. She pressed stopped on her voice recorder and once again she smiled to herself.

--

Shizuru got tired from shopping graduation gifts for Natsuki, Mai and Nao. She was already sleeping when her phone rang. She picked it up from her nightstand and saw an unregistered number but the area code reflects that the call is from Japan.

"Fujino, speaking" Shizuru answered formally despite her sleepy state.

"It's Mikoto!" came the voice from the other end of the line. Shizuru smiled and the she thought she could hear other voices apart from Mikoto. She was able to make out Natsuki's raspy voice saying "Who are you calling?" Shizuru smiled. It felt like it's been a hundred years since se last heard her musical voice.

"Ara, I think I know why you're calling Mikoto-chan. My advice to you made Mai-san happy, right?"

"Hai, you are right about it. But I have another reason why I called you," Mikoto continued.

"Alright, Mikoto-chan. I'm all ears," Shizuru offered.

"Natsuki has something to tell you Shizuru-san!" Mikoto almost shouted the words. Shizuru's sleepy eyes began to open wide in excitement. She quickly analyzed what's happening. Mikoto spoke loudly so that Natsuki would be forced to talk to Shizuru out of embarrassment. Shizuru heard the bickering on the other end and finally, she heard Natsuki talking to her.

"H-hi Shizuru," Natsuki started.

"Oh, Natsuki! What a pleasant surprise!" Shizuru exclaimed. She couldn't hide her happiness out simply hearing Natsuki's voice. "I missed your voice."

"I-I miss your voice too," Natsuki replied. Shizuru heard giggling sounds on the other end of the line and then she heard Natsuki shushing them.

"Ara, thank you Natsuki, and congratulations on your graduation," Shizuru happily answered. "I sent something for you. It would arrive tomorrow."

"You didn't have to do that Shizuru," Natsuki sheepishly replied. "Just hearing you right now is enough." Shizuru was caught off-guard and she blushed.

"Is Natsuki saying that it's okay if I call her from time to time?" Shizuru asked anticipating a positive reply from the other end.

"Of course!" Natsuki said forcefully. "I feel stupid that I didn't get your new phone number. I'm keeping my old number. I'll get yours from Mikoto."

"That's really nice of you Natsuki," Shizuru replied sweetly, "Uhm, Mikoto-chan said you have something to tell me. What's it about Natsuki?"

"Oh, that!" Natsuki nervously replied. "That is…that is nothing" Shizuru was confused on the other end. She surmised that Natsuki may have involved herself in a problem and her friends advised her to consult Shizuru.

"Is there a problem, Natsuki? How can I help you? Tell me," Shizuru pleaded with concern on her voice. Natsuki was silent on the other end. She realized that she's very lucky and at the same time undeserving of Shizuru's affection. She never let Shizuru fully express her feelings. At that moment, she knew that everything will fall into place if she sees Shizuru again and they will start anew without hesitation. She would not let Shizuru's roommate steal Shizuru away from her.

"Don't worry Shizuru. My only problem is that I…I want to see you Shizuru," Natsuki said seriously. Sensing the solemnity in Natsuki's manner of talking, Mai dragged Mikoto and Nao to the living room and out of Natsuki's field of vision.

"Ara, I want to see you too Natsuki. But I can't go to Japan without my parents knowing. I'm afraid we have to wait before we see each other again," Shizuru unhappily said.

"I see," Natsuki whispered almost inaudibly. Hearing Natsuki's voice filled with sadness, Shizuru's mind searched for ways on how to console her special someone but she couldn't think of anything. There was really no way for her to go back to Japan unless she finishes her Degree. Natsuki spoke again upon hearing a heavy sigh on the other end.

"Alright, I'll find a way," Natsuki boldly declared. "But before that I want to apologize for not replying to your last e-mail," Natsuki continued sheepishly.

"Oh Natsuki, that's fine. I thought you were busy," Shizuru replied to brush her off.

"Well, that's partly true," Natsuki replied. She sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen to relax. She knows that the call is taking too long but she contented herself with the idea that the Kanzakis are rich and wouldn't notice a sudden change in Mikoto's phone bill. "I've studied for the Tokyo U Entrance Test and I passed but I guess you already know that because you've been keeping in touch with Mai as well."

"Indeed. Mai told me that you are all going to Tokyo U--"

"Shizuru--" Natsuki interjected, "The other reason why I didn't reply apart from being busy is because of your last e-mail. It made me feel that you don't need me anymore." Natsuki heard Shizuru's soft giggles on the other end and her brows twitched.

"Ara, Natsuki should know that's not possible," Shizuru replied.

"But you said, there's this sempai looking after you," Natsuki hesitated, "For a while I thought I'm losing you to her but now that I've talked to you again I really feel better. Sometimes, I don't understand myself. Of course, you'll have new people around but I'm so childish I felt--"

"Jealous," Shizuru calmly interjected.

"Yes, you're r—Wait, no! What I mean is…yeah, I was jealous," Natsuki finally admitted. Shizuru was glowing and couldn't suppress her chuckles on the other end. She was imagining Natsuki looking absolutely adorable and cute.

"Natsuki, think of all the times we've been together and asked yourself if it's possible for another person to take your place," Shizuru explained. Natsuki was silent for a while because she didn't know what to say. Shizuru's honesty always catches her off guard. She then heard Mikoto calling from the living room, probably trying to get her phone back.

"Shizuru, I have to hang up now. Love you," Natsuki ended. She pressed 'end call' and then ran to the living room. Mikoto saw his brother on TV coming to Japan for a short visit and she wanted to call him. After handing back Mikoto's phone she realized the things that just happened. She admitted to her friends that she loved Shizuru back and because she was in a hurry, she blurted out "Love you" to Shizuru. Luckily, her friends didn't bug her about her conversation with Shizuru. They know exactly when to leave Natsuki alone.

--

On Natsuki's way back to the dorm to pack her things, she passed by the supermarket and she saw Youko-sensei with a tall man who acted like a boyfriend. Youko's hands were wrapped around the man's left arm while the guy pushes a cart. Natsuki was shocked because she knows that Midori is in love with Youko and in many instances she has seen that Youko reciprocated. _Why the hell is she with someone else?_

Natsuki walked toward Midori and casually greeted her and then she asked the man if she could have a minute with Youko-sensei. The man coolly said, "Of course." Natsuki then dragged Youko to the detergents' section, to make sure that they are out of the man's earshot.

"Youko-sensei, I didn't think that you had it in you the guts to cheat Midori-sensei," Natsuki said in a low voice that reflects her exasperation.

"I see," Youko calmly replied. She knew Natsuki and her temper. "Midori must be a really good sensei to have her students care even about her personal life."

"Midori-sensei loves you and I know you love her as well. Why are you doing this?"

"You're still young as reflected by your simple way of thinking."

"You are not answering my question!" Natsuki replied, obviously infuriated by Youko's composure.

"I really don't need to explain this to you Natsuki-chan but if it makes you feel better then try to understand our situation like a matured person. Midori and I have known for so long that we are in love with each other but when you grow up, you'd realize it doesn't end there. You know Midori would normally take trips abroad because of her researches and much of her time is spent on those studies. Midori never said that we are in a relationship. There's no commitment, Natsuki-chan. We both understand that we do not want to restrict each other especially during times when we are miles apart. When we see each other, we are friends with benefits because we couldn't deny ourselves to each other. Midori and I live our lives that way," Youko explained. Noticing that Natsuki has nothing more to say, Youko calmly walked back to the man who was waving at her.

Youko's words rang inside Natsuki's head. She then thought about Shizuru and how she values her freedom. Apparently, if you confess your love to someone, you should also express what you want to happen next. You should also know if the person you love feels the same way and agrees with your plans that involve the both of you. Natsuki shook her head and cursed.


	11. Turning Point

**Chapter 11: Turning Point**

Natsuki kept her promise to keep in touch with Shizuru and once again they're back to being best friends with some sort of mutual understanding. Once in a while, they exchange stories about their lives at their respective universities.

In the end of Natsuki's second year of stay at Tokyo U as an Architecture student, Natsuki and a few other students had the chance to observe a construction project of the Fujino Corporations under the guidance of Soichiro Masashi, a civil engineer who happened to be a friend of their sensei in one subject. That was the time when Natsuki first saw Toushiro Fujino, Shizuru's grandfather. The old man gives off a stern and arrogant aura that easily drowns Natsuki's seemingly cold composure.

Old man Fujino held a meeting with everyone involved in the construction project. The civil engineering students weren't allowed to observe meetings with the Big Boss but Natsuki was dragged by Masashi to temporarily accompany him in the absence of his assistant. Masashi saw Natsuki's potential (clean and well-drafted blue prints, quick and accurate mathematical calculations, and physical fitness) and her appearance is such a big bonus. Masashi felt that it's nice to have her around.

Because Masashi is the Chief Civil Engineer for the project, he was seated close to Old man Fujino. Masashi motioned Natsuki to sit beside him and she followed. To Natsuki's surprise, Mikoto's father, Ken Kanzaki, was the one sitting across her on the other side of the meeting table. During the presentation of Masashi about construction details, Old man Fujino sat beside Ken Kanzaki and they had a small talk.

"Ken-san, I heard about Reito's achievements in England."

"He's a businessman by blood. It's natural for him to excel. As a matter of fact, he'll graduate next year because he studied even during breaks."

"I see he's fit to assume my position but you know I have to think about Shizuru's welfare as well."

"I understand. But if I may be allowed to express my wishes, I'd be happy to have Shizuru as my daughter-in-law. With Reito, they could bring the company to greater heights." Natsuki flinched. Ken Kanzaki is suggesting marriage between Reito and Shizuru for the company's sake.

"Is Reito-kun open to that arrangement?"

"Yes, they've been friends way back in high school. Reito cares for Shizuru-chan."

"If that's the case, I'll make sure that the marriage happens next year. Shizuru also took advanced courses and will hopefully graduate next year. I think Reito-kun will be a good husband and business partner. Besides, Shizuru is just like her mother, only concerned about reputation. She'd be okay with marrying Reito-kun."

When the meeting ended late in the afternoon, Natsuki felt too tired to talk to her classmates. She felt light in the head. She wants to see Shizuru again but if she comes back to Japan, they'll make her marry Reito. She punched a wall and almost broke her knuckles.

--

Shizuru received a phone call from her mom. She learned about the plan of his grandfather to marry her to Reito. She pursued business in the hope that her grandfather might choose her to lead the company but now, it seems that her fate is sealed. For reputation's sake, they're using her like a game piece to be strategically married to a budding business tycoon. She should have just pursued her passion for Japanese art and culture and then teach in a university. That's what she wanted.

She considered the possibility of escaping but she decided against it. She couldn't run forever and her credit cards would be blocked by her family if she did that. Reito is not the problem. He's an agreeable man but she couldn't love him and she knows it deep down in her heart. However, considering her situation, marrying Reito is the most convenient thing to do. Then she thought about Natsuki. She loves her but do they have a future together? Besides, she doesn't know how much Natsuki loves her. It seems that it's just a bit above the friendship line.

--

Natsuki found herself again in Yumi Maezono's office. She's been there during her first year as a student to talk about the specifics of her scholarship program. Maezono recommended Natsuki to the scholarship program and since then, she has been like an adviser to Natsuki.

"Maezono-sensei, how much would I pay if I drop my scholarship in Tokyo U to study abroad?" Natsuki asked.

"The entire amount that you received plus 12%" Yumi explained. "You want to study abroad?"

"Yes and I guess I have to drop my scholarship because of that," Natsuki sadly replied.

"I see. Wait--," Yumi said, as she scuffled papers from the many folders on her table, "—there's a way for you to be free from the obligation of paying that amount. Look at this." Yumi handed information sheets to her and Natsuki quickly read them.

"Whoa, so my scholarship program allows student exchange with universities in the US and Canada?" Natsuki beamed.

"Yes. But in exchange, you have to spare seven hours a week to teach about the different aspects of Japanese culture to school-based organizations delving on Asian studies." Yumi further explained. Natsuki flipped over the sheets and then she ran her finger over the page to check if the University of New York is a partner institution of the program and then her eyes glowed.

"I think I'm applying Maezono-sensei and I hope that you could help me again," Natsuki implored.

"You know I would but you don't really need my help because your grades will speak for you."

--

"What?!" Mai exclaimed, "Your scholarship program is fantastic! So, you go there for two years and then you go back here in Tokyo U to receive your diploma?" They were sitting at a cafeteria in the university waiting for another scholar who was going to the same American university as Natsuki. Yumi said they should meet each other since in two months time they'd fly together to the States and they would also be partners in teaching.

"The guy is late," Nao complained. Besides, why did you need us here?

"I'm not good in keeping others entertained. I already told you that the scholars go by pairs in the different universities. He's going with me to New York." Natsuki calmly explained. Nao was silent for a moment and sipped her orange juice and then she coughed and almost spluttered the juice from her mouth.

"New York? There are many universities in New York. Why do I feel like you're going to Shizuru's school?" Nao reacted. Mai raised her brows and then smiled.

"It just happened. Shizuru's school was in the list and I tried applying and there was a slot and I got in together with this guy named Jaime Allen. This is the first time I'm seeing him so we have to be nice to him, okay?" Mai was amazed at Natsuki. She suddenly saw her in a different light. She stared at her rough demeanor mixed with feminine features. She was wearing tight jeans with tears on the knees, a signature racing jacket, and sneakers.

"I wonder what Shizuru would say when she sees you," Mai said while looking at Natsuki. Nao just snickered. Natsuki lifted her face and smiled.

"She'd probably say, "Ara, Natsuki's so cute!" The three of them laughed until they notice a young man standing near their table waiting to be acknowledged.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Jaime Allen," the man politely said in English with a stark British accent. Mai and Nao were pleased about his appearance. He's a clean guy like a model and he seemed easy to deal with, no airs despite his looks. Natsuki wasn't one who pays attention to people's exterior but there was something about the guy which any person couldn't fail to notice. Jaime's smile and he smiles too much as if he has no other emotion apart from utter bliss. To Natsuki's surprise, she mentally commented that the guy is charming. That was the day she became friends with the Civil Engineering student.

--

Natsuki spent her remaining two months in Japan with Jaime. They went through training sessions with other scholars to learn modules that they would teach during their service hours. Natsuki was right about Jaime. He always finds something funny in almost everything and because of his antics, they would usually laugh in the most unusual times. Natsuki learned a lot about him because he welcomes questions. He's never a private person. It was fun to be around him because the way he deals with people is something that Natsuki can't do.

"What country did you come from?" Natsuki curiously asked during their lunch break after one morning training session. Jaime chuckled at Natsuki.

"Most people ask me that same question. The truth is I grew up here in Japan," Jaime explained with his glinting eyes.

"Whoa, all this time I was wondering why they let a Brit teach about Japanese culture" Natsuki remarked. She then thought about what she said and assessed Jaime's reaction to her possibly offending idea.

"I'm Japanese, silly. Japan is my home," Jaime explained with his usual smile. "Both my parents grew up in Scotland but they have been staying here in Japan for 20 years because of work. I'm sure you've heard about Dr. Edward and Isabel Allen of the Semicon Lab?"

"I see. I'm surprised you didn't follow their footsteps."

"Well, they're open-minded. They actually wanted me to study Materials Science but I always get images of structures in my head and that's what I told them. They were cool about me following my dreams. That's why I wanted to go to New York and expand my horizon."

"By the way, when you say you're Japanese, man, you're not believable!" Natsuki commented. Jaime was a witty guy and in most instances, he could come up with a retort when Natsuki criticizes him.

"I'm even more Japanese than you! I'm a tea master you know. I can skillfully perform a tea ceremony. And when I speak Nihonggo, I sound like a native. How about that? Oh, before I forget, with that stiff body of yours I guess I'm better in performing a Japanese fan dance." Jaime showed a conceited smile to the miffed Natsuki. During the short period that they've been together as friends, Jaime managed to have a mental profile of Natsuki's personality.

"Show off. I admit I'm not good at those stuff but I bet Shizuru is better than you," Natsuki smirked. Jaime wasn't surprised at how Natsuki managed to include Shizuru for the nth time in their conversations.

"You know Natsuki, since you're always telling a lot of things about Shizuru I already have a profile of her personality."

"Well, I doubt your profile is accurate. You can never know a person unless you spend some time with them."

"I think Shizuru is…"

"What?"

"She is… just like me!" Jaime exclaimed. He was contented when he saw Natsuki's face screaming, "Unbelievable!"

"You are utterly crazy," Natsuki replied as she stood up and went back to the training room with the laughing Jaime trailing after her.


	12. A New Beginning

**Chapter 12: A New Beginning**

"You have really nice friends Natsuki," Jaime remarked. He smiled at the thought of Natsuki's friends – Mai, Nao, Mikoto, Haruka, and Yukino – who all went to the airport to see Natsuki off. Jaime, on the other hand, was unaccompanied. In an hour, the plane will land in New York. Natsuki was sleeping so she didn't hear Jaime at all.

--

"Wake up Natsuki!" Jaime yelled. He shook Natsuki twice and then he thought of playing a joke on her. "Natsuki, you're drooling!"

"Wha--" Natsuki sat straight and then she realized that Jaime was kidding. "Baka!"

They got off the plane and picked up their luggage. Natsuki was suddenly nervous when she finally got a good look of the surroundings. She knows what to expect but now that reality is in front of her, she realized that it's going to take time get accustomed to the new environment. When she turned her head on the crowd of waiting people, she saw a placard with her name. She beamed and motioned Jaime to follow her. They pushed through the crowd until they reached the person holding the placard.

Komari was pleased to see Natsuki. Indeed, she has strong features and she's a looker. While assessing her appearance, she noticed that Natsuki wasn't even greeting her even if she's carrying the "Natsuki-placard". Obviously, she was looking for Shizuru. Komari turned her eyes to Jaime who played the part of the guy with good manners. Komari assessed him as well and she was completely taken by the warm smile.

"Hi, this is Natsuki," Jaime offered as he pulled Natsuki like a puppy and forced her to look at Komari. Komari offered her hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Komari Anderson*, it's nice to see you guys" She smiled as she shook their hands.

[*A/N: Komari's biological father is Japanese and her mom is from of Ohio. Her parents separated and her mom remarried a Swede who loved both of them dearly.]

"I'm Jaime Allen. It's my pleasure to meet you," Jaime replied with his usual smile. Komari was suddenly intrigued at the idea that Natsuki is comfortable to be around a super clean man. To Komari, Jaime looked like the perfect big brother taking care of his young, rebellious sister.

"I'm Natsuki Kuga. Shizuru has told me about—Whaa" Natsuki felt someone hugged her from behind and she backed away. When she turned around, she saw a hurt Shizuru.

"Sorry Natsuki. I just got excited--"

"Shizuru," Natsuki mumbled. She closed the distance between them and she hugged her tightly. Jaime looked at Shizuru, who was suddenly squeezed by Natsuki, and he got her attention. Shizuru expected a different guy. Jaime just didn't fit the image that she had in her head. Natsuki called and told her that she's with another scholar but she definitely didn't expect a guy like Jaime. Shizuru thought that Natsuki would be coming with a nerdy guy with glasses and a protruding stomach.

Natsuki pulled away from the hug. She was so happy and her anxiety due to the new environment completely vanished now that she had seen Shizuru. _"It felt like…"_

"Welcome home, Natsuki," Shizuru said softly.

"_Exactly"_ Natsuki thought. _"It felt like home."_

"Hey, Shizuru," Komari interjected. Shizuru pulled away from the hug while holding Natsuki's arm. She raised her brows at Komari. "Is it okay for you two to use Nihonggo when Jaime and I are around?"

"Why, I'm surprised Komari. You mean you can't understand Nihonggo then?" Jaime asked innocently. Komari then realized that she'd be the only one who would grapple with Japanese words.

"Don't tell me…" Komari's eyes widened at Jaime.

"Uh huh. I'm Japanese, you know" Jaime smirked. Natsuki cupped her forehead and sighed at Jaime's usual behavior.

"Oh my, this is so unfair," Komari sighed in defeat while Shizuru chuckled and then she remembered that Natsuki was still holding her hand. _"She must have forgotten to let my hand go,_" Shizuru thought.

"Are you tired, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked while pressing Natsuki's palm to remind her of their locked hands.

"No, I was just t thinking what weird friends we have here. One can't speak Japanese but absolutely looks Japanese. The other one speaks Japanese but doesn't look like a Japanese," Natsuki explained. Shizuru and Jaime chuckled at her comment.

"I can't believe your doing this to me!" Komari complained. "Natsuki you have to speak in English now that you're here." Natsuki stared blankly at her for a moment. Shizuru thought that Natsuki would blurt out something like "Who are you to order me?" but she was surprised when Natsuki calmly answered, "Okay."

Acting as the eldest in the group, Komari walked ahead while Jaime volunteered to carry Natsuki's luggage with his own. All the while, Shizuru was calculating the guy's actions toward Natsuki. They seemed too close to each other and she felt uneasy about it. But then she couldn't hate the guy because there's nothing unpleasant about him. He exudes an aura that can attract people and his gentlemanly manners are definitely a plus. She thought that Natsuki might fall for him if they spend more time together and then she unconsciously tightened her grasp of Natsuki's hand.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked when she felt the pressure from Shizuru's hand. Shizuru released Natsuki's hand and she wrapped her right arm around Natsuki's left arm. Natsuki welcomed her action.

--

Shizuru liked driving her car most of the time but now she hated it so much. While she drives, Natsuki and Jaime are sitting together at the rear seat while Komari takes her usual place in front.

It was a good thing that Jaime and Komari are both noisy people who could talk just about anything else. Shizuru tried listening to them while driving but she couldn't control herself from looking at the mirror to see Natsuki who's head was tilted on one side. She looked sleepy. Shizuru was downright worried that Natsuki might totally lean on Jaime's shoulder. She wasn't able to notice the detour board until she heard Komari shouting "Look out!"

Shizuru's adrenaline pumped double time as all the passengers in the car held on to their seats. She quickly steered to the highways' shoulder and thankfully, she missed the manhole by a meter. Everyone was dumbfounded when the car stopped. They were lucky that there wasn't a police officer on patrol.

Komari eyed Jaime and tried to send a mental message to him but he wasn't picking up. Natsuki stood up from her seat and checked on Shizuru.

"Shizuru, are you all right?" Natsuki asked with concern.

"I'll drive Shizuru. You seem a bit dizzy" Komari declared. "Hey Jaime, sit here in front and let Shizuru rest at the back with Natsuki." They quickly changed positions and Natsuki sat close to Shizuru. She wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waist and motioned her to lean her head on her shoulder. Shizuru knows that she isn't dizzy at all but then she continued acting the part just to feel Natsuki close to her. She relaxed, closed her eyes and focus on Natsuki's smell and warmth. "_She's being so nice to me_," Shizuru thought and then she drifted to sleep.

--

Komari pretended that she had something to do and excused herself from helping Natsuki unpack while Jaime went to Dorm 3. Shizuru was inwardly happy that the two finally left her with Natsuki. She was smiling and humming and didn't mind pulling a heavy luggage bag.

Natsuki was surprised at the rowdy crowd of students in the huge dormitory's lobby. Natsuki would be staying at the fourth floor of Dorm 2, left wing. The right wing is occupied by male students. Natsuki remembered her good days at the apartment with Mai and Nao. The three of them hated the university dormitories because most students are just so noisy. But since Shizuru is around, she felt that there's nothing to be worried about.

"I'm glad they placed you in Dorm 2." Shizuru said.

"Yeah, me too. Where's your room by the way?"

"First floor, Room 22."

"Got it." Natsuki acknowledged with a huge grin. Shizuru was eyeing her all the while. "_Natsuki seemed so…grown-up._"

They got off the elevator at the fourth floor and walked to the far end of the hallway to Room 37. Natsuki used the key given to her and she slowly opened the door. She was greeted by a tall and lithe woman with long waves of dark tresses. She was barefoot and she was holding a sketch pad.

"What a surprise, Shizuru!" The woman pressed her cheek on Shizuru's and then she looked at Natsuki. "And you are?"

"Natsuki Kuga. Your roommate." The woman stared at her from head to toe and then she turned Natsuki around with one hand. Natsuki was clueless about the woman's intention. Shizuru absolutely didn't expect that Natsuki would fall to the lair of the tigress, Natalie Cruz.

Natalie is a Fine Arts student and Shizuru met her when their art club started offering lessons in painting a few months back. Shizuru participated to break away from her humdrum daily schedule.

"This is so nice. Natsuki, huh? Welcome!" Natalie gave the shocked Natsuki a big hug. "The goddesses of art brought you here in my doorsteps to be my partner!"

"Pardon?!"

"Natalie and Natsuki Exhibit! For the love of art, we can do it Natsuki!"

"No, Natalie!" Shizuru interjected, "You are not involving her in any of your art projects."

"That's not for you to decide," Natalie slyly replied while smiling at Natsuki.

"Natalie, could you let us in so that I can fix my things?" Natsuki requested.

"Of course!" Natalie happily led them inside. The room was filled with oil paintings, portraits. Apparently, Natalie's main interest is painting a human's naked form.


	13. Happiness and Tears

**Chapter 13: Happiness and Tears**

It was Shizuru's last year in the University. How ironic it is, Natsuki thought, whenever she gets to have the heart to tell Shizuru the truth about her own feelings, she always faces a battle with time. Natsuki was able to accustom herself to her new life and the new people around. Whenever she sees Shizuru in the evenings for dinner, her heart is filled with warmth and bliss. She enjoys seeing her and watching her every move even if Komari is there in the room with her books. However, there are days when Komari is just too close to Shizuru and this made Natsuki feel uneasy.

Natsuki just finished eating early dinner with Shizuru at Shizuru's room when Komari approached Shizuru and asked her a favor regarding one of their projects and the all too nice Shizuru said "Of course, I'll do it for you Komari."

"Thanks a bunch, Shi!" Komari said and she hugged Shizuru tightly. But she didn't stop there. She cupped Shizuru's face and peck her on the lips with a loud, "Mwah!" Natsuki stood up abruptly upon seeing this and Shizuru was able to get a good look at her irritated expression.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru innocently asked.

"Um, I need to go see Jaime. Thanks for dinner Shizuru," Natsuki explained while gesturing that she's leaving. Komari left them and went back to her study table.

"Can't you just see him tomorrow?" Shizuru pleaded. Upon seeing her sad face, Natsuki almost gave in but then she decided to harbor her irritation at Shizuru for letting Komari do whatever she wants.

"No, we have to talk about the Japanese lessons that we would share to our students tomorrow." Natsuki just left without giving Shizuru the usual goodbye-hug and her voice was cold, leaving Shizuru feeling alone. When Natsuki was finally out the door, Shizuru angrily confronted Komari.

"What did you do that for?" Shizuru demanded.

"Come on Shizuru. Natsuki is not getting anywhere. You've been together here for almost a year but all you do is watch movies, drink tea, walk to the park, eat dinner and hug occasionally. The girl is just reliving her high school life with you. Is this the person you've fallen in love with?"

"Don't speak like you know her!"

"I'm sorry but I do know her. She's obviously waiting for you to make the first move again and you know what, from what I see, if you do throw yourself at her she'll accept you this time. But come to think of it Shizuru, is that how you want things to be? Don't you want her to come out and tell her feelings and claim you. It seems that she can't do that though."

Shizuru couldn't think of words to defend Natsuki. She walked out the room and banged the door behind her. It's early in the evening and she thought about the past months that she had spent with Natsuki. They were the happiest months of her life. She thought about Komari's words and she couldn't deny the fact that she has a point. Natsuki should know that they're not teenagers anymore. She hated moments like this when she begins to questions Natsuki's feelings. Will Natsuki ever acknowledge her as more than a best friend? It's been too long and it's becoming painful. Maybe it's her fate to just go back to Japan and marry Reito.

Tears began to escape from the corners of her eyes as she walked by the Asian Studies Building. She was surprised to see Natsuki and Jaime in one of the lit rooms. There were other students coming out of the building. She recognized them as some of Natsuki's and Jaime's students on Japanese culture. Shizuru turned around and thought about walking back to the dorm which isn't too far away. But through the windows, she could she that Natsuki and Jaime were sharing a good laugh. She decided to sneak and listen to their conversation.

Shizuru, walked with the students who were passing through the halls of the building and then she stopped by the door of the small room where Natsuki and Jaime are talking. The door was wide open and some students coming out of the building were noisily chatting with each other. Shizuru pretended to read some announcements on a bulletin board near the door. Jaime's voice was firm and loud inside the room. Shizuru decided not to peek through the door because she was afraid of getting caught. She concentrated on listening to the voices inside the room.

"You should hear it," Jaime said.

"All right," Natsuki agreed. There was a moment of silence. Shizuru thought she heard Jaime sigh but since she couldn't see him, she thought it could just be her imagination. And then she heard him talk with a firm tone.

"If you only know how much I hate myself for being me. If you only know how much I'd like to speak about my thumping heart. But every time I try with words, your smile would always melt my heart and I couldn't think straight when you start to hold my hand." Shizuru's eyes widened. She was hearing a confession and it was a very passionate one. She lost her concentration and walked away. She looked back at the building and saw through the windows that Natsuki and Jaime are smiling. Her tears flowed incessantly until she reached Dorm 2. When she opened the door, Komari saw that she was crying heavily. Komari embraced her and tried to calm her.

"What the hell did you do, Shizuru? Did you confront her because of what I said?" the panicky Komari asked. Shizuru was still crying with the pain exuding from her shaking body.

"It hurts so much," Shizuru said in between her sobs. "Waiting for someone who'll never come after all." Komari could only comfort her friend by rubbing her back. She thought about how cruel life is sometimes, making the people we love as the source of both our happiness and tears.


	14. The Eyes of an Artist

**Chapter 14: The Eyes of an Artist**

Natsuki was relaxing at her room during the weekend when she remembered Jaime's words. If she wants to overcome her confidence issues and fears, Jaime said that she has to do things that she never thought she could do. She wracked her brains about other activities that require a great deal of confidence apart from the upcoming "Search for the Campus Rockstar". She washed herself to freshen up and work on an architectural design that has been running through her mind in the past days since she talked about her plan to Jaime when they return to Japan in the following year and graduate from Tokyo U. Natsuki was busy drawing when Natalie came. She stood behind Natsuki and watched her meticulously draw lines with her pencil. Natsuki didn't notice her because she was so focused on what she was doing.

"Modern architectural design?" Natalie asked. Natsuki almost leaped off her chair when she heard Natalie speak.

"You startled me!" Natsuki exclaimed with her palm on chest.

"Gah, Natsuki, you don't pay attention to your surroundings," Natalie explained. Natalie placed her things on her bed and then continued observing Natsuki's design. Natsuki just let her. In the months that she has stayed as Natalie's roommate, she learned that Natalie has deep respect for people who can draw because she is an artist herself.

"The design is mainly postmodern but I'm borrowing a few ideas from classical architecture," Natsuki explained while drawing.

"It's seems very…sharp…striking. Your professor will surely give you an A for that." Natalie said. Natsuki smiled at Natalie's admiring comment. It was the first time that she praised her design. Natsuki had always had the idea that Natalie has very high standards for art forms.

"Thank you but it's not a school project. It's the design of a construction firm that I'm planning to establish in Japan," Natsuki explained.

"Big dreams, I see," Natalie remarked as she stretched her arms and legs. Natsuki noticed her and she put down her drawing board on her study table. She then faced Natalie.

"You seem tired. Any exhibits coming up?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah," Natalie replied dryly.

"Well, you are usually excited when you have exhibits," Natsuki commented. Natalie looked at her seriously as if she was assessing if she's going to tell her what's on her mind. Natalie leaned on one side of the bed to relax and then she began to talk as if she's talking to herself.

"I'm graduating this year and you know that. When I think about it, it makes me sad because I'm going to miss a lot of things."

"Well, you can bring your art everywhere so you really have nothing to be sad about," Natsuki replied. She was looking intently at Natalie who was usually bubbly, but now, she looked matured as she speaks with her eyes on the ceiling.

"True, but before I leave the university I want to feel fulfilled. I want to do a one-man exhibit. I love my art club but I feel that I have to do this before I leave."

"That seems to be a good idea. What's stopping you then?"

"My father is an artist and before he died, he said that I have a good eye for seeing people who have overwhelming feelings. Most people that I see everyday are creatures of habit and it doesn't feel good painting them because they are empty. I can only happily paint people with exploding emotions like anger, pain, fear, happiness, sadness, and love." Natalie explained. She looked at Natsuki who had a question mark written all over her face. She chuckled and then she said, "That's what's stopping me."

"You lost me. You couldn't mean your father." Natsuki said, confused.

"Of course not. My father is my inspiration. My problem is I have too few paintings for my dream exhibit."

"Oh come on! You have too many! Look at all these paintings in our room," Natsuki gestured. She couldn't believe that Natalie thinks that this huge number of paintings is still too small for a one-man exhibit.

"Let me show you something," Natalie said as she stood up from her bed and pulled some canvas beneath. "Look at this and tell me what you feel about it."

Natsuki was amazed at the image. It was a nude painting of a middle-aged woman with long dark tresses covering the tips of her breasts. She was idly sitting on a window sill with her hands stretched over her thighs while holding a tulip. Her eyes were fixed on the flower and she was smiling sweetly.

"I feel happy just by looking at it! Wow, you're amazing!" Natsuki beamed. She admired the painting and was delighted at how it was possible to elicit such an emotion from a viewer.

"And look at that one," Natalie said as she pointed at one of her paintings hanging on the wall. "What do you feel?"

Natsuki stood up from her chair and assessed the painting with her thumb and knuckles touching her chin. "It's strange, but I don't feel anything though." The image was a naked young woman standing beside a small round table.

"Exactly. Now you see my problem. I have many paintings but only a few of them can be in my dream exhibit. I need at least three or four more people with overwhelming feelings inside but it's difficult to convince people to act as models. I could pay any amount that's why a lot of people agree to model for me. But then, those people that my brush really desire to capture can't be bought." Despite Natalie's unique personality, Natsuki somehow understood her because her passion for art is too great to ignore. "Well, sorry for bothering you Natsuki, I'll get a shower now."

Natsuki went back to her design and she remembered her first days at the dorm with Natalie. It seemed so long ago. Shizuru would come from time to time to check on her. Natsuki surmised that she was worried for her because she was staying with a woman who seemed obsessed with painting nudes. She only stopped checking on Natsuki when Natalie told her not worry. Shizuru just brushed her off and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Natalie." Natsuki realized that people who do not get to spend much time with Natalie only thought that she specialized in painting nudes. Her art is superior though. Natsuki now looked at her in a different light.

Natalie came out of the shower and dried her hair. Natsuki saw her from the corner of her eye. It seemed that she was going to sleep early. Natsuki had an idea in mind but she couldn't just come out and offer it so she began talking about other things first.

"What would be the title of your planned exhibit?" she asked.

"Human Nature. Every painting would be labeled with the emotion of the model."

"Oh, so the title of the painting of the woman with the tulip is…"

"Bliss." Natalie offered. She's the happiest person I know. I painted that when I was still in Spain. She's my mother by the way."

"Whoa." Natsuki said, surprised. She saw Natalie pull her blanket and relax on her bed. Natsuki thought that she has to say it now before she loses her sudden courage. Besides, this activity does require a huge deal of confidence. It's a big step.

"Natalie, do you think I would qualify as a material for your exhibit?" Natsuki mumbled. Somehow, she hoped that she wasn't heard.

"Really? That's great Natsuki!" Natalie said as she leaped off her bed showing her full set of teeth.

"But, don't you think I'm empty? What would be the title of the painting if it's me?"

"Struggle."

"I don't understand. But if that's what you see fit, it's fine with me. I have conditions though."

"I know, we'll cover the delicate parts," Natalie offered. She was smiling at the timid Natsuki.

"Thank you. Well, I remember when I came here you were asking Shizuru to model for you, right? Maybe if you tell her the purpose of your exhibit, she might say yes."

"Yeah, I wanted a painting of her labeled as "Longing" but I saw her yesterday at the library, and that emotion was gone. I still want to paint her though but the label would have to be…"Hurt". Natsuki was bothered by Natalie's words. If it's true that the artist's eyes can see through people, then something is wrong with Shizuru and she knows nothing about it.

--

Natsuki went down to the first floor and knocked at Shizuru's and Komari's room. She wasn't able to eat dinner with Shizuru in the past two days because she went with Jaime to practice with a band at the College of Music for the upcoming competition. She knocked twice before Komari opened the door. To her surprise, Komari looked irritated at her.

"Shizuru's sleeping."

"I see."

"Is there anything else?"

"I'll just see her tomorrow then."

"Okay." Komari closed the door and didn't even offer to let her in just like what she used to do.

Natsuki's mouth fell open. She was clueless about what's happening but somehow she felt that Komari is mad at her. Could it be that Shizuru is also mad at her for some reason that she doesn't know? Natsuki didn't like what she felt at the moment. If there is something that she did which they didn't like, they should just come out and say it.

"Damn it, did I do something wrong?" Natsuki thought. She went inside her room and turned the lights off to hide her face from the artist's eyes.


	15. Doubts

**Chapter 15: Doubts**

"When was the last time you talked?" Jaime asked while they were eating lunch at the college cafeteria.

"Last week, I ate dinner at their room." Natsuki recounted.

"Did you have a fight?"

"No. But there was this little thing…" Natsuki explained, "I felt jealous when Komari kissed her. It was a thank you-kiss though because Shizuru agreed to help her in doing a project."

"Did you do anything reckless when you saw that?"

"No! I just said that I'll go and see you which I did because I needed to know how your conversation with the band turned out since I skipped practice."

"Could she be jealous of me, then?" Jaime asked innocently.

"That's quite unlikely because, I was always with her since we transferred here."

"Did you try to call her?"

"Always, but her phone is always off."

"Did you go to her room?"

"Komari always says that she's out or she's already sleeping"

"What about during weekends when Komari is out?"

"The door is always locked and no one answers when I knock."

"In my assessment of the situation, she's hiding from you. We don't know if she's mad though. She has reasons but we can't tell for sure." Jaime reasoned.

"It's driving me crazy! Why does this have to happen now? I'm almost ready to tell her and make everything official because she might return to Japan and it's all over for me." Natsuki said with a clenched fist. "I have to find out what happened. It might just be a misunderstanding."

"Maybe you should tell her now before it's too late," Jaime said almost inaudibly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but I hope I'm wrong. Maybe she has given up on you."

"That's bullshit! We are happy when we are together!"

"But you never got to the confession part. I talk to Komari sometimes and she told me a few things about Shizuru. A lot of guys try to win her heart even during her early years in college because of her sweet nature but Komari said, she politely turned down all of them."

"Of course, that's because she's-"

"Gay? No, I'm afraid that's not the reason." Natsuki felt ashamed of labeling Shizuru.

"I'm sure you know that there was a man who was approved by her family and that man came here twice according to Komari. I think Shizuru knows that her family wants her to marry the guy." Natsuki consided Jaime's words and then she hissed.

"That's not going to happen." Natsuki declared.

---

After her classes, Natsuki went to the College of Business Administration. She looked for Shizuru. She asked people, even teachers. She went to the College Library but still she wasn't able to see her. _"It's difficult to find someone who's hiding"_, she thought. She made her way back to the College of Architecture to meet Jaime because she needed to practice for the competition.

"Jaime, I don't want to join anymore," she mumbled as they walked together to the College of Music.

"Oh come on, Natsuki. It took me so long to convince them that you are the vocalist that they need in their band. Besides, they were impressed when you auditioned. Believe me, this will be a good experience for you." Jaime argued.

"But, it's no use now. Shizuru doesn't want to see me anymore." Natsuki said and then she began to cry. Jaime caught her in his arms and soothed her.

"Don't worry. She'll come and watch you sing on Friday." Jaime said. From afar, Komari saw the crying Natsuki and how Jaime comforted her before the two went to the College of Music.

---

"Shizuru, I saw Natsuki crying." Komari said.

"I don't care anymore and please don't disturb me. I'm studying for my midterm exams." Shizuru coldly said.

"She was with Jaime when I saw her crying." Komari continued.

"Did he hurt her?" Shizuru asked. She couldn't hide her concern for Natsuki.

"I don't think so. I think Natsuki is crying because you've been obviously hiding from her. Maybe the two of you should talk. I kinda feel guilty for treating her the way I did last week."

"I thought I would be happy as long as she's happy but I guess I was wrong. It's too painful to see her with someone else. Besides, I don't want to see the smiling guy. I might not be able to control myself. I might punch him and knock the hell out of him. I hate him. How could she take Natsuki from me when they just knew each other last year?" Shizuru angrily replied. Komari's phone beeped and she opened her inbox.

"Speaking of the devil, it's Jaime" Komari said.

"What does he want?" Shizuru grimaced. Komari read Jaime's message aloud.

_Hello Komari, Natsuki has been trying to contact Shizuru but her phone is off. Tell her to come watch Natsuki next Friday night at the College of Music Auditorium. I'll tell Natsuki to leave Shizuru alone this week if that's what Shizuru wants. Natsuki is singing for her on Friday. Tnx_

Komari was confused with Jaime's message. _What kind of boyfriend is he, a masochist? Her girlfriend is singing for another girl and he doesn't seem to find it odd._ Shizuru didn't understand the situation either. _Natsuki is singing for her?_

"Has she ever sang for you before?" Komari curiously asked.

"Once, during my graduation party. She has an impressive voice but she doesn't sing in public because she hates being given attention," Shizuru explained. This time she was smiling at the memory of her graduation party which seemed so long ago.

"Uhm Shizuru. Are you sure about what you heard when you sneaked behind Natsuki and Jaime?" Komari asked. She was in doubt now. She felt that Jaime's behavior didn't match Shizuru's story.

"I heard Jaime clearly confessing his feelings for Natsuki and then I couldn't take things anymore and I ran away. I saw through the window that they were laughing with each other. I remember the day when I told Natsuki that I love her not as a friend. She said later on that she accepts my feelings but she didn't laugh nor smile. But with Jaime, she was happy. It's all clear for me, Komari. She'll never see me more than a friend." Shizuru explained, her eyes welling with tears.


	16. Language of the Soul

A/N: The chapters filled with angst are finally over. Hurray! Share the love! Don't forget sending your reviews. The best moments are coming your way. (Wink *-^)

**Chapter 16: Language of the Soul**

Natsuki heeded Jaime's advice and gave Shizuru the space that she needed. She focused her attention during her practice sessions with the band that took her in.

"Natsuki, I guess you have a good chance at winning if you look a bit mannish and rough. It's a search for a rockstar, remember? Even if you're singing 'alternative' and not rock, your fashion statement has to fit the theme," Homer, the band drummer said.

"I'll try," Natsuki replied. She went back to the dorm and prepared herself. The competition starts at 7:00 in the evening. She wore a new biker attire to fit the theme, as Homer said. She grew taller so she needed a new set of biker costume. She never thought that she could actually use her biker attire for a singing competition. She faced the long mirror and told herself, _"I could do this for Shizuru."_

--

The Auditorium at the College of Music was jam-packed with people. Natsuki was contestant number 9 out of 12 college students joining the Search. She was at the backstage with Jaime talking with the members of the band.

"It could have been easier if Natsuki just picked a popular alternative song," Johnny, the bass guitarist commented.

"Well, at least she's spunky enough to do something new," Jaime commented. He eyed Natsuki who was drinking a glass of water at the corner of the room. She was trying to calm her nerves. Natsuki noticed Jaime looking at her direction so she took the chance to ask him.

"Is she there yet?" Natsuki inquired.

"I've checked five minutes ago. I haven't seen her yet but there are too many people, she might be there. Just think that she's there watching," Jaime replied. The other band members are clueless about what they were talking about but they did not care at all since they were busy tuning their instruments. They were happy to play for Natsuki because the girl promised that if she wins, the prize money would be equally divided.

"I can't focus if there's no one to look at. Could you check again?" Natsuki insisted. She was growing a bit impatient and she downed another glass of water.

"Hey Natsuki, I think you should pee now because it's almost time," Marc, the lead guitarist, said. He then played a short rock tune that set the mood in the room. Natsuki followed his advice and she went to the comfort room to relieve herself. When she came back to the room, Jaime hasn't returned yet. A few minutes later, the stage manager called the band members to set their instruments on stage. It's time for Natsuki's performance.

The emcee's voice boomed inside the noisy auditorium. The crowd was rowdy. The lights were dimmed to recreate the atmosphere of a disco room. Colored lights were turning around and kissing the faces of different people.

"The Search for the Campus Rockstar calls constestant number nine, Natsuki Kuga!"

Natsuki walked directly to the microphone stand at the center of the stage. She was looking at the floor while holding the microphone. The band began with a slow rhythm. The crowd knew that they were going to hear another slow alternative rock.

"Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum," came the regular beat. Natsuki opened her eyes and she looked among the crowd searching for only one face. She didn't find her. She closed her eyes again and she began to feel alone and abandoned. Her eyes began to well with tears but she knew that she had to sing.

_Why do I have to learn things the hard way_

_Why do we need to be apart before I realize what you are to me_

_Why do you always break my defenses_

_How can you smile when I always make mistakes_

_Did you know I always ask the heavens?_

_Why send an angel for someone like me?_

_If you only know how much I hate myself for being me. _

_If you only know how much I'd like to speak about my thumping heart. _

_But every time I try with words, your smile would always melt my heart _

_And I couldn't think straight when you start to hold my hand._

Natsuki let her tears fall and she broke her promise to the band that she would try to be rough and mannish. The long instrumental was great and the band played perfectly. The tune set the people to wave their hands side to side even if they were hearing a new song, an original composition.

--

Shizuru knew that she couldn't miss Natsuki's performance even if the girl broke her heart. She knew that she couldn't tell her heart to stop loving Natsuki so she came and mixed herself among the rowdy crowd. She wore dark pants and a hoodie as a camouflage. She just wanted to hear Natsuki and she never planned to show herself to her but when she heard the chorus of the song, she knew what she had to do.

--

While playing the instrumental Johnny looked disappointed at their "supposedly rockstar" contestant but then he couldn't complain, Natsuki's music is indeed unique because her emotions were raw and true. She may not be a rough rockstar but at least she's a looker with great talent.

Natsuki opened her eyes again to finally repeat the refrain and the chorus to end her performance. To her surprise, she saw a face in the crowd. Shizuru was quite far from the stage but she immediately saw her. She wasn't imagining after all. She could feel her presence all the while but she doubted her instincts because she didn't see her immediately or looking at it in a different way, Shizuru didn't reveal herself until the middle part of Natsuki's song. Natsuki's face brightened like a little child. She smiled at Shizuru who was smiling back at her. Jaime, who was watching at the side of the stage smiled when she saw the change in Natsuki's face. He knew at once that Shizuru came after all. Natsuki began to sing the last part with heightened emotions.

_Did you know I always ask the heavens?_

_Why send an angel for someone like me?_

_If you only know how much I hate myself for being me. _

_If you only know how much I'd like to speak about my thumping heart. _

_But every time I try with words, your smile would always melt my heart _

_And I couldn't think straight when you start to hold my hand._

_When you start to hold my hand…_

_When I feel you by my side..._

_Could you hear me?_

_Could you hear me now?_

_If you only know how much I hate myself for being me. _

_If you only know how much I'd like to speak about my thumping heart. _

_But every time I try with words, your smile would always melt my heart _

_And I couldn't think straight when you start to hold my hand._

_When you start to hold my hand…_

_When you start to hold my hand…_

Natsuki never took her gaze away from Shizuru and she forgot that she was singing on a stage in front of more than a thousand people. It was one of the most awaited events of the school year after all. Natsuki just realized that she was able to get through her performance when she heard the instrumental and the final bang of the drums and then a wild cheer from the crowd. She blushed profusely but she managed to express a "Thank you" at the cheering crowd and then she made her way to the backstage.

"Gah Natsuki, it was awesome!" Marc said.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed, "At first I felt disappointed you know, the crying thing didn't suit me but you ended the performance with some unexplainable passion that didn't go unnoticed to everyone."

"So that was your trick?" Homer asked, "Crying rockstar?"

They all laughed in the room. They all liked Natsuki and at that moment the band realized that they didn't care about winning anymore. Playing for Natsuki is a wonderful experience.

"Do you think Clarence from the College of Social Sciences will win?" Johnny asked. He saw how the crowd swooned at the sight of the confident singer.

"Maybe," Marc answered. He's always winning in the past years. I guess he noticed Natsuki and maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Jaime asked.

"Maybe Clarence is really nervous now," Marc concluded and they shared a good laugh once again. When Marc looked around, he noticed that Natsuki wasn't in the room anymore.

"Where's our star?" Marc asked.

"She left already. Actually she joined to get over her stage fright. Maybe she's embarrassed because she cried like a little girl on stage," Jaime explained with his usual smile. The band members just laughed at his explanation. "Let's give her a break since she followed most of your instructions anyway."

--

Natsuki ran to the side of the auditorium and pushed her way through the crowd inside. She cursed a lot whenever someone bumps her. She tried to look for Shizuru at the spot where she saw her from the stage. Her efforts were in vain. She made her way outside the auditorium and quickly scanned the faces of the people walking outside. She looked among the people who were buying finger foods from the sidewalk vendors but still, she couldn't find Shizuru.

"_Maybe she went back to the dorm already or maybe she's walking with Komari somewhere,"_ Natsuki thought.

Natsuki walked leisurely back to the dorm. She enjoyed the night atmosphere and the sight of university students chatting with their friends in front of their respective dormitories. She even sat for a while on a bench along the sidewalk. It was a lively evening and somehow she felt free. At least Shizuru heard her sing. It was her way of confessing to her and she hoped that she understood her feelings now. When she reached Dorm 2, she felt exhausted. She instinctively walked to the elevator. When the elevator door opened, she changed her mind. She walked along the hallway to Shizuru's room. She decided to try her luck. Maybe, Shizuru would talk to her now.

She knocked. There was no answer.

She knocked again. Still, there was no answer.

She knocked a third time and still there was no answer. She gave up and she turned to walk away.

That was when she heard the door open.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru softly asked. Her voice sounded like music to her because she hadn't talked to her in the past weeks. Natsuki looked back at Shizuru who was softly smiling at her. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I was using the bathroom."

Natsuki's eyes welled with tears and she didn't try to hide them. She just quickly closed the distance between her and Shizuru and hugged her tightly. She lightly pounded Shizuru's shoulder with her right arm while sobbing like a little girl.

"Don't do that again Shizuru," Natsuki managed to blurt out in between her sobs. "Don't you ever try something like that again!"

Shizuru shushed her and pulled her inside the room, away from the curious eyes of other students walking on the hallway of the dormitory's ground floor.


	17. One Heart

A/N: Hi guys! I've been reading the reviews. Sorry about the grammatical and typographical errors in the story. I would admit that I don't edit my work. After writing a chapter (or chapters, when I'm in a great mood), I immediately upload it and then I attend to my daily concerns (I work with numbers and variables all day that's why writing this story is an opportunity to work with words, at least once in a while). By the way, I am planning to complete the story by Chapter 26 so please stick around send your reviews.

^-^

**Chapter 17: One Heart**

"Ssssssh, it's fine now Natsuki," Shizuru whispered while holding the sobbing Natsuki in her arms. Natsuki just kept crying like a little girl with her face buried on the crook of Shizuru's neck. Natsuki hugged Shizuru possessively as if Shizuru is going away. When Natsuki finally recovered from her outburst of tears, she relaxed herself in Shizuru's embrace. She focused her attention on Shizuru's fingers tracing the length of her long dark hair.

"Are you okay now, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked when she felt Natsuki relaxed.

"I miss you," Natsuki mumbled. She hung her chin on Shizuru's left shoulder and she hugged her tighter.

"I..I can't breathe Natsu—ki"

"Oh," Natsuki gasped. She realized she had hugged Shizuru's frail body so tightly because they had been separated for weeks. She released her and she stretched her arms to lightly hold Shizuru's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay, I miss Natsuki more," Shizuru replied with her beaming face. She lifted her hands to cup Natsuki's face. She then wiped the traces of tears on Natsuki's cheek with her thumbs. "Why don't you sit on the couch while I get you some tea?"

Natsuki just nodded. All the while, they had been standing by the door and her legs have started to feel numb. Shizuru held her hand and motioned Natsuki to sit on the loveseat. Natsuki was inwardly thankful that it's Friday and Komari went home to her family in Albany. She watched Shizuru from behind as she prepares tea from the small kitchen. Apparently, Shizuru was ready to sleep with her silk nightgown that fell gracefully over the tips of her knees.

Shizuru turned around and smiled at Natsuki softly. She then offered the hot cup of tea. Natsuki silently took the cup from Shizuru's hands and then she took a sip. Shizuru sat on a beanbag across the loveseat so she could watch Natsuki drinking tea. She stretched her legs across the carpet as she enjoyed gazing upon her Natsuki. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought of Natsuki singing a song for her. Natsuki emptied the cup of tea and then she carefully placed the cup on the floor in front of Shizuru. The tea had a warming effect on her so she removed her body-fitting leather jacket. Beneath, she was wearing a sleeveless white undershirt with a low neckline. Natsuki also began removing her black leather boots and she placed them beside the loveseat on a rack where Shizuru's sandals and shoes are properly arranged. She then wiggled her toes like a little girl tipping her toes on a pond. Natsuki smiled at the surprised expression on Shizuru's face.

Shizuru stood up and brought the empty cup to the kitchen sink and then she asked Natsuki, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, but you need to lend me some shorts. I cannot sleep with my leather pants on," Natsuki casually replied. "And a towel too, I'll use your shower before I start listening to your explanation."

"Ara, you're scaring me," Shizuru replied. She then opened her closet and took some neatly folded blue shorts and cotton towel. She handed them over to Natsuki, who quickly went inside the bathroom.

Shizuru knew that Natsuki wanted to know why she stayed away from her for weeks. She had been cruel to Natsuki and now she realized her mistake. How will she explain it to Natsuki? She then thought about Jaime's message to Komari. Jaime said that Natsuki would be singing for her. Could she hold on to that? Shizuru relaxed on her bed pondering the countless questions running through her head.

When Natsuki came out of the shower, she saw Shizuru sleeping on her bed. Natsuki dried her hair with the towel and then she thought about sleeping on the loveseat. She was standing in the middle of the room thinking about what to do next. She thought they would be having a good talk about what happened between them in the past weeks but Shizuru just fell asleep.

"_It's unfair_," Natsuki thought, "_I should at least hear an explanation why she gave me the cold shoulder in the past weeks._"

Natsuki paced toward Shizuru's bed and she sat on the bed beside the footboard. She watched the sleeping Shizuru with a soft smile on her face. Shizuru was hugging a pillow and her legs were bent to the side. Her nightgown displayed her smooth legs and toes. Natsuki gulped at the sight. During several sleepovers in Shizuru's room since high school, she never looked at Shizuru the way she is looking at her now. Natsuki moved closer to Shizuru and then she lifted her hand to gently cup Shizuru's cheek.

"Is Natsuki ready to listen now?" Shizuru asked as her eyes began to drowsily open. Natsuki was caught offguard. Her right hand was on Shizuru's face and she was sitting on Shizuru's bedside. She didn't pull it away.

"Why did you get mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Natsuki asked openly. Her thumb began to caress Shizuru's cheek. Shizuru couldn't think straight. She was fighting the urge to catch Natsuki's hand and kiss it. She had to do something about Natsuki's hand so she could form a coherent sentence. Natsuki's touch on her face made her feel warm like she just had a hot cup of tea. Natsuki patiently waited for her reply.

Shizuru caught Natsuki's caressing with her own and the she sat up. She leaned on the headboard and patted the space beside her motioning Natsuki to sit beside her. Natsuki complied. She also leaned against the cushioned headboard and she stretched her legs over Shizuru's bed. Shizuru bent her body across Natsuki to reach over the nightstand. She turned on the bedside lamp and she used the remote to turn of the lights. The soft light from the bedside lamp was just enough to show the expressions on their faces.

"Shizuru, don't tell me you want to sleep without giving an explanation? I thought I'd go crazy because you weren't talking to me. Please, tell me what exactly happened," Natsuki pleaded.

"Natsuki," Shizuru began. She turned so she could look straight into Natsuki's eyes. "Did you sing for me?"

"Hey! I asked first!" Natsuki complained but then Shizuru's eyes won and she had no choice but to answer. "All right, you win. I..I did sing for you." Shizuru blushed at Natsuki's honesty.

"Who wrote the song?" was Shizuru's follow-up question.

"I did, of course," came Natsuki's blatant answer.

"Ara, I was wrong twice," Shizuru murmured.

"I can't follow Shizuru. What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, confused.

"Natsuki, about the lyrics… Is that how you feel about me?" Shizuru hesitated.

"Shizuru, do you still love me?" Natsuki asked sincerely.

"Hey! I asked first!" Shizuru complained. Natsuki chuckled at Shizuru's reaction. When Natsuki's words sunk in, Shizuru froze. Is Natsuki allowing her now to fully express her feelings? Natsuki's chuckles died down until only a soft smile was left on her face. She caught Shizuru's right hand and she placed it over her heart with her own hand covering Shizuru's.

"This is how I feel about you," Natsuki said. She looked at the warm crimson orbs of Shizuru and she saw tears at the corners of her eyes. "I need to know if you feel the same."

"Natsuki," Shizuru began. Her face bore a defenseless expression that tugged Natsuki's heart. "I thought you'll never ever say that. I waited…" Shizuru began to sob like a little girl. Natsuki caught her in her arms. She turned her torso to cuddle the crying Shizuru, who leaned her head on Natsuki's clavicle. Natsuki stroked Shizuru's back and she kissed the top of her head. Natsuki's tears began to fall as well. Natsuki released Shizuru from her embrace and she held her at arm's length for Shizuru to see her own teary face.

"I'm so happy. I thought I already lost my chance at you because I was such a jerk," Natsuki softly said. She heaved a sigh as if she was able to get something heavy off her chest. She caressed Shizuru's face tenderly with her right hand as she waited for her reply. Shizuru was overwhelmed with Natsuki's emotions. All the while, she thought that Natsuki's love for her was just a bit above friendship. But now, she could feel a very warm Natsuki. She felt as if Natsuki's feelings covered her whole person. She doesn't know how Natsuki did that but she was sure that Natsuki's blanket of love comforts her at this very moment that seemed like a figment of her imagination. Without a word, she lifted both of her hands to cup Natsuki's face. She looked deeply in her eyes as if convincing herself that the Natsuki speaking in front of her is real.

"Shizuru?"

"Does Natsuki mean that she is mine now?" Shizuru asked anxiously.

"Yes, and you are mine as well," Natsuki replied with her childlike eyes. At first she was just looking into Shizuru's eyes but since Shizuru's face was so close, she lost her focus. Soon she began staring at Shizuru's nose and then her full cherry lips and then her chin and jawbone. _Why send an angel to someone like me?_ She couldn't move her face closer because Shizuru was holding her face in place. And then Shizuru's face slowly moved closer until she could feel her breath brushing on her face. Shizuru stopped when she was an inch away from Natsuki's trembling lips.

"Am I allowed to do this, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked innocently. Natsuki felt guilty. She was the the one who infused that fear in Shizuru. To Shizuru, her feelings always come first. Shizuru didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Touched by Shizuru's selflessness, she pushed her own face to meet Shizuru's.

Shizuru gasped when she felt Natsuki's lips moving against her own. Natsuki was indeed kissing her. She melted in the kiss and she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's nape. She moved her lips tenderly against Natsuki and she pulled Natsuki closer to increase the pressure. Instinctively, Shizuru lowered her hands to Natsuki's small waist. Natsuki felt a jolt of pleasure at the contact. Her mind went wild when Shizuru's hands went up to her sides, under her shirt. Shizuru used her thumbs to caress the skin just below her breasts. She felt her nipples hardened. The feeling was too much for her. She was all red in the neck and in the face and then Shizuru felt Natsuki's labored breathing against her lips. Natsuki's state brought Shizuru back to her senses and she realized what she had been doing with her hands while they were kissing. She broke the kiss and once more held Natsuki's face.

"Sorry Natsuki, I got a bit carried away…" Shizuru explained while looking at the weak Natsuki. She pulled Natsuki and embraced her. Natsuki soon relaxed in her arms and then she tittered. Shizuru then released Natsuki to look at her smiling face.

"Ara, what could be funny?" Shizuru asked, intrigued. Natsuki smiled at her with a blush on her face.

"You don't need to apologize Shizuru. I kind of reached that point with you from before," Natsuki replied.

"The kissing?"

"No, the touching." Natsuki felt warm when the word slipped from her mouth. She felt warm as if Shizuru's hands were still on her body aching to be touched. Shizuru blushed at Natsuki's blunt reply. She didn't know what to say but then she felt that this is the best time to open up to Natsuki and express all her bottled feelings.

"Oh, that seemed so long ago. I almost forgot about it," Shizuru replied with a sly smile. She waited until her words impacted on Natsuki.

"You…mean…you knew about what I did? Wait, I want to make things clear. You kind of tickled me and you pulled me and you whispered something in my ear---"

"Something like – "I want you as graduation gift"? Shizuru offered. Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Well, you're not supposed to remember anything because you were drunk. Besides…before we got anywhere you fell asleep." Natsuki said.

"As a Fujino, I had tutors who taught me about alcoholic beverages for social drinking. I drank during social activities that involved my family and nobody knew then that I was a minor because I was tall for my age. I have a high tolerance for alcohol. I drank during my graduation party because I wanted to have the confidence to get closer to you since I was leaving anyway. I remember everything I did and when I felt that you responded I was overwhelmed with happiness so I succumbed to my drowsiness."

"Oh, I see…I felt guilty you know," Natsuki sheepishly replied. Shizuru moved closer and whispered to her ear.

"You don't have to be guilty. It was exactly what I wanted," Shizuru teased with a husky voice. Shizuru got what she wanted when she saw the blood rush on Natsuki's face. Natsuki couldn't do anything about it but instead of being embarrassed, she just pouted.

"I actually missed your teasing," Natsuki confessed.

"Ara. I'll have to make sure then that you get your daily dose," Shizuru said. Shizuru wanted to hold Natsuki so she positioned herself between Natsuki and the headboard. She leaned against the headboard and she pulled Natsuki to lean against her chest. Natsuki felt comfortable sitting between Shizuru's thighs. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's tummy and her fingers began to trace lazy circles on Natsuki's skin beneath her shirt. Natsuki turned her head to kiss Shizuru on her left cheek and then she pecked Shizuru's bare neck. She then snuggled closer and she wrapped her arms over Shizuru's arms on her tummy.

"Shizuru, you don't really have to wait until graduation you know," Natsuki mumbled. She couldn't believe that those words actually came from her mouth. "Well, that is if you still want me as graduation gift."

"Ara. Is Natsuki offering herself to me?"

"Baka. Don't make me say it again," Natsuki replied, embarrassed. Shizuru just smiled and then she kissed Natsuki's temple.

"I do want you as graduation gift but I'm inexperienced. After the kissing and the touching, I don't have anymore tricks." Shizuru honestly replied.

"Whoa. So one of us should learn how to do it then?" Natsuki mumbled.

"I'll do it so Natsuki doesn't have to worry," Shizuru replied coolly.

"Umm…How do you plan to learn?" Natsuki nervously asked. Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's uneasiness.

"I'll read. I can't bring myself to watch videos of that kind nor see graphic novels of that kind. I'll read. I'll find a good material."

"Okay." They were silent for a while, enjoying the feel of each other's warm body. "So, how do we spend tomorrow?"

"Natsuki will spend her day with me?"

"If it's fine with you and if you have no other activities."

"You know I just read during Saturdays so it's absolutely fine."

"Great."

"We'll do question-and-answer."

"What?"

"You asked me how to spend tomorrow. I suggest we do question-and-answer as a start. There are a lot of questions that I want to ask you but I have to wait until tomorrow because we're already sleepy." Shizuru explained. Her eyes were beginning to droop and she heard Natsuki yawn. Shizuru arranged the pillows and they both retired to bed. They snuggled close to each other beneath Shizuru's lavender blanket.

"I love you Shizuru," Natsuki whispered. The words came out of nowhere. Natsuki was surprised at the sound of her own voice. She was struggling how to say those words but now she just said them without thinking. Shizuru was caught offguard and she blushed. She felt warm all over and she replayed the sound of Natsuki's voice saying "I love you" inside her head. She pulled Natsuki even closer to her and pecked her on her forehead.

"I have always loved you Natsuki," came Shizuru's reply.


	18. Good Morning

**Chapter 18: Good Morning**

The morning rays began to seep through the blinds and Natsuki, being a morning person, felt the coming of the new day. She was partly awake but she didn't want to open her eyes. It just felt comfortable to just lay there in bed. She inhaled and she smelled something of flowers and honey. Her eyes fluttered and as her world began to brighten, she realized that her face had been buried just above the low neckline of Shizuru's nightgown. Her lips were actually touching the skin above Shizuru's breast. Natsuki was wide awake now and she felt the regularity of breathing of the sleeping Shizuru.

Natsuki decided not to move and enjoy her current position. She sniffed Shizuru's skin. She also realized than her own leg was sandwiched between Shizuru's and she could feel the softness of Shizuru's thighs against her own. She turned her head around to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It's 7:05 am.

In the long time that she has spent with Shizuru, Natsuki has known that Shizuru always finds it difficult to wake up in the morning. Tea was the remedy to this. Natsuki remembered a day in high school when Shizuru went to school groggily. It happened that Natsuki was sent to detention that day. Shizuru couldn't do anything worthwhile in the Student Council Room. She was weak. She just gave a book for Natsuki to read and then she slept with her head on the table. Natsuki got worried because she thought that Shizuru was sick. She placed her palm on Shizuru's forehead but she found out that Shizuru's temperature is normal. She shook Shizuru and forced her to tell her what's wrong. Shizuru's eyes fluttered and she didn't want to disclose her problem but Natsuki was persistent so she told her that she run out of tea stock. Natsuki thought that she was joking at first, but her legs mechanically walked out of the room leaving the drowsy Shizuru. Natsuki drove her Ducati to the downtown supermarket and bought the most expensive tea despite her tight budget. In less than 30 minutes, she was back to Fuuka High. She passed by the cafeteria to get hot water and then she run up to the Student Council Room. Shizuru was still heavy-eyed and inactive. She prepared tea and she supported Shizuru with her arms so could sip the tea. "Ookini, Natsuki," came Shizuru's normal voice. She turned her head to look at Natsuki's worried face and then she smiled sweetly to get a view of Natsuki's blush. The memory painted a smile on Natsuki's face.

Natsuki tried to squirm out of Shizuru's embrace. She lightly pulled her leg rubbing Shizuru's crotch in the process.

"Mmmm…"

Natsuki felt warm at the sound coming from Shizuru. She tried to distract herself because she wanted to prepare tea. Natsuki slowly got off the bed and she heard another purring sound from Shizuru. She stood up and then she bent her knees on the floor by the bedside. She tucked some strands of hair behind Shizuru's ears to expose her face. Natsuki realized that only if she could have been honest with herself, she should have felt this happiness from long ago. She should have saved the both of them from enduring heartaches. But at least, she wasn't too late and the experience made her realize that she wouldn't let anything come between them to destroy what they have. She moved her face closer to Shizuru and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Mmmm…Natsuki," Shizuru murmured. Her eyes flapped to see Natsuki's face. Natsuki broke the kiss to get a good look at Shizuru.

"You're awake. I'll prepare tea so don't try to stand up."

"Ookini. I love it when you kiss me," Shizuru sleepily said. Natsuki pecked her on the lips as a response.

"Tea comes first," Natsuki declared. She quickly worked on the little kitchen, plugged in the electric Thermos for hot water and then she rummaged the counter and found Shizuru's orange pekoe. She prepared two cups for the both of them and she placed them on a tray. She placed the tray on the nightstand and then she supported Shizuru to sit and lean against the headboard. She made her sip the tea until Shizuru's glow was apparent on her face.

Natsuki sat across Shizuru on the bed, her legs dangling on the side of the bed. She relaxed and sipped her tea. Shizuru surprised her by placing her legs on Natsuki's lap.

"I'm not as useless in the morning as you think Natsuki," Shizuru clarified. Natsuki placed her hand on Shizuru's creamy legs. "I can stand up and prepare my own tea."

"I know. I just want to do something nice for you," Natsuki explained as she lazily wrote her name with her index finger on Shizuru's toe. Shizuru swiftly swayed her legs from Natsuki's lap to the floor. She stood up and took the tea cup from Natsuki's hand. She placed it back on the tray and then she lifted Natsuki with her hands latched on her armpits. She then hugged her and to Natsuki's surprise, Shizuru bent her upper body to support Natsuki's weight and lift her a few inches of the floor. She then happily turned around.

"Natsuki is so sweet…cute…nice…pretty…and sexy…and the best thing is she's mine now," Shizuru declared as she spun Natsuki around. Shizuru got dizzy so she brought Natsuki's feet back to the floor. Natsuki held her and they sat on the bed again.

"Gah Shizuru. When you say things like that, I don't know what to say," Natsuki complained. She covered her face with her hands and then she peeked through her fingers. Shizuru was smiling at her.

"Let's get ready Natsuki. It's our first day together. I want to go out on a date with you."


	19. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 19: Questions and Answers**

Natsuki came back at Shizuru's room by 9:30 in the morning after taking a bath and changing clothes at her own room. Shizuru wanted to go out on a date and Natsuki was excited about having the time to ask Shizuru about many things. _Why did she get mad? Is Reito really making a move on her? What are her plans after graduation? _Natsuki wants to know everything because Shizuru is in her plans for the future. She wants to know if she is in Shizuru's plans as well. She's happy that they are together but she felt that she needs to learn about so many things to keep up with Shizuru.

When Natsuki came in Shizuru's room, Shizuru was busily reading from her laptop at her study table but she was already dressed for their date. Shizuru was wearing a sundress and light brown sandals. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki who was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white cardigan, matched with light blue Chucks.

Natsuki sat on the beanbag and waited for Shizuru. "What are you reading?"

"Research. Just two more pages and we'll leave," Shizuru affirmed.

"Okay," Natsuki replied nonchalantly. She spent her time staring at Shizuru. It's her favorite pastime.

"Done," Shizuru declared a few minutes later. She picked up her tote bag and car keys and then she took Natsuki by the hand. When they came out of the room they saw a couple of students walking along the hall. Shizuru let go of Natsuki's hand and began to walk as if she's alone. Natsuki followed quickly and she caught Shizuru's hand as they walked side by side. She even intertwined their fingers not minding the students that they encountered on the hallway.

"I thought you said not to mind other people?" Natsuki teased.

"Ara, I was just thinking about you. I thought you might feel uncomfortable about us in public."

"I'm not 17 anymore. Let's just say I'm less stupid than before," Natsuki joked.

--

Shizuru drove her red Porsche with Natsuki on the passenger's seat. They parked on the ground floor of a large mall because they were planning to watch a movie. Shizuru leaned her head on Natsuki's shoulder the entire time while watching an action/adventure/romance film. After watching the movie, they walked around the mall until Shizuru saw a jewelry shop. She dragged Natsuki inside. Shizuru saw two pendants that form a heart when place side by side. Shizuru bought the pendants and two necklaces.

"Your boyfriend will definitely love this," the saleslady declared. "Aren't they pretty?"

Natsuki noticed that the young saleslady was looking at her waiting for her approval. "Yeah, they are but I don't think she really needs to buy them since they already have each other." Natsuki looked at Shizuru to send a mental signal.

"It's a sign of overwhelming love," the saleslady insisted. She packed the necklaces beautifully and brought them back to Shizuru on a small paperbag with Shizuru's credit card.

"Thank you. You have been very helpful," Shizuru politely said. They then walked out of the shop and then Natsuki began to complain.

"You are not allowed to buy expensive things for me, Shizuru," Natsuki firmly declared while holding Shizuru's hand.

"Okay, but I already bought this and the rule is set only now," Shizuru slyly said. "Are you setting more rules?" Natsuki felt anxious about taking Shizuru's freedom and she didn't want Shizuru to feel that she controls her. That's exactly what Shizuru hates about her family.

"Gah…On second thought…Alright, you win. No rules. But I'd buy something for you too. I don't want you wasting money on me."

"No problem. Shall we eat now? Where do you want to eat Natsuki?"

"Any fastfood chain that serves chicken burger with extra mayonnaise," Natsuki happily declared.

"Okay, if that makes you happy," Shizuru obliged. They went to the nearest fastfood chain. "Do they serve salads here?" Natsuki then realized that Shizuru always ate in restaurants. All of a sudden, Natsuki realized her selfishness. She never asked Shizuru's preference. They were still on the line waiting to be served.

"Well, they serve salads here but I have a better idea. I'll just take out a burger and then we can eat at the restaurant that you like," Natsuki suggested. Shizuru agreed because she noticed that the fastfood chain is crowded. She wanted a place where they could talk. When Natsuki got her burger oozing with mayo, her eyes glimmered like a little girl. They walked inside an Italian restaurant with very few patrons. They were welcomed by a waiter who assisted them to a table for two at the far end of the restaurant. Shizuru ordered a large serving of Ceasar's salad, carbonara, and two lemon iced tead. Natsuki began the question-and-answer while waiting for the food to be served.

"Shizuru, why did you get mad at me?" Natsuki sincerely asked. "We have to be honest to each other now."

"Umm…I kind of felt that we were not getting anywhere," Shizuru softly said. "Remember the night when Komari pecked me on the lips in front of you? You didn't do anything and you chose to run to Jaime."

"Geez. I was mad because you let her kiss you! I felt jealous," Natsuki explained. "But I would apologize for making you feel bad."

"When you left the room, I confronted Komari but apparently, she did the kissing on purpose to make you jealous in the hope that you might try to be clearer about your own feelings."

"Oh, I see. So that was the reason why she gave me the cold shoulder too. I've been jealous of her ever since I knew her."

"Ara. You don't have to be. Komari is engaged to the heir of an American Software Company. They've been going out for two years now."

"Why do I feel like you hid this from me?" Natsuki raised her brows. Shizuru showed a confident smile.

"I was hoping that you'd get jealous so I would at least know if I have any chance at you."

"Well, it's not like you had any competition," Natsuki said nonchalantly. The waiter came serving the food. Shizuru thanked him with a sweet smile while Natsuki stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll get used to it," Natsuki declared. She unwrap the burger and took one large bite. The mayo ooze at the corner of her mouth and Shizuru reached out to wipe the excess mayo with a tissue. "I'll definitely get used to everything you wonderfully do."

Shizuru just gave her a warm, soft smile.

"Shall I continue my story?" Shizuru asked while pricking her salad. Natsuki murmured in agreement while sipping her iced tea.

"I walked out of the room when Komari said that we're not getting anywhere. On my walk outside the dorm I accidentally saw you and Jaime through the windows of one the rooms of the Asian Studies building--"

"Whoa. You were there?" Natsuki exclaimed. She was excited about where Shizuru's story is going now.

"Yes. And I was suddenly jealous of Jaime because you two were laughing--"

"But he's a funny guy and you know that, right?" Natsuki explained.

"Well, I sneaked on you," Shizuru said guiltily. She then looked at Natsuki to assess if she's angry or irritated about what she did but Natsuki just showed mere curiosity. "I walked with the students entering the building and then I stood by the door of your room and I heard Jaime saying something seriously, which I thought was a confession."

Natsuki mouthed a big "Oh" with her eyes sparkling.

"Yesterday, in the competition, I realized that the song lyrics were the same as Jaime's words--" came Shizuru's uneasy voice. Natsuki chuckled while holding her tummy.

"That night, Jaime insisted that I should hear the lyrics of my own song read by somebody. He volunteered to read it aloud. That was probably the part that you heard. The song sounded like a confession because it was really a confession but not from Jaime to me. I guess you didn't listen long enough."

"Umm, I couldn't take it. I felt that you were accepting him so I ran away," Shizuru explained sheepishly.

"If you stayed long enough, you should have heard me saying a lot of stupid things like "Shizuru would say I'm cute when she hears me singing", "I wonder if Shizuru would think the song is quite corny or mushy?" That was the reason why Jaime was laughing. He was making fun of my bothered face."

"Ara, I miss the juicy parts then?" Shizuru beamed. "But I'm really happy now. So it was a confession?"

"You are so dense, Shizuru!"

"Well, look who's talking," Shizuru teased the miffed Natsuki. "It's my turn to ask now?"

"Yep!" Natsuki encouraged. Her phone beep and then Jaime's name popped in her inbox. "Wait, Jaime sent a message." Shizuru suddenly had a bothered expression on her face, one of fear, as if she's losing her most important person. Natsuki saw it while she was checking Jaime's message.

"What did he say?" Shizuru asked as she brought a spiral of carbonara to her small mouth. She couldn't bring herself to look at Natsuki afraid that she might notice her jealousy.

"He just reminded me that we'll teach Japanese martial arts later at 4:00pm."

"Oh. What a nice guy."

"Don't do that." Natsuki seriously said. She stopped from munching her burger and she looked straight into Shizuru's eyes. Shizuru was suddenly curious about what's in Natsuki's mind so she searched her eyes for answers.

"What is it?"

"Jaime's just a friend. You just had that expression like I was leaving you."

"I'm sorry Natsuki. It comes out naturally. I know he's a friend…but you always spend a lot of time together and he's always there for you. He cares for you and he makes you happy…that's why." Natsuki chuckled at Shizuru's bothered expression and Shizuru pouted. "Ikezu, Natsuki."

"I thought I was the only one with confidence issues! Jaime was right then. He said you were jealous of him and I didn't believe him."

"Of course my confidence would be shattered if there's a guy like that dogging you around. What does Natsuki mean by having confidence issues of her own?"

"Well, you see I wanted to tell you about my feelings. I guess I've always felt this way for you ever since but we were so young then and I couldn't label my feelings properly. Your feelings appeared complicated to me. I hope you understand that the times then were not very helpful but it all became clear when you left. It was so difficult." Natsuki looked at Shizuru's glittering eyes. "Hey, Shizuru. I won't continue if you cry."

"Okay, I won't," Shizuru softly smiled as she wiped the tears about to fall at the corner of her eyes."

"So, I finally got the guts to tell you but you made things difficult by being very careful. When we saw each other again, you couldn't hug me for more than three seconds and you never opened up again so I was kind of bothered. I had to tell you before you go back to Japan and Jaime told me that it might help if I do activities that I never thought I could do. Maybe then, I would be able to come out and tell you what I really feel--"

"Ara," Shizuru muttered. "Activities like joining the singing competition. You mean Jaime knew about us?"

"Yes, he said it was obvious," Natsuki explained. "Not just the singing competition. During the week that you were mad at me, I had to make myself busy with activities of that kind to gather confidence."

"Whoa. You really put a lot of work when you could just have told me," Shizuru said.

"I had myself painted naked that week," Natsuki said almost inaudibly.

"What?" Shizuru exclaimed. She stood up. She was surprised at her immediate reaction. Natsuki was silently looking down like a little girl guilty of doing something. The patrons at a nearby table turned their heads at them for a moment. Shizuru sat down again and then she smiled at the faces turned to their direction to send the message that everything is alright.

"I also made friends in all of my classes by taking their contact numbers," Natsuki continued. Shizuru was smiling now at Natsuki's antics. "But it paid off in the end, right?"

"Yes," Shizuru said softly as she reached out her hand on the table to meet Natsuki's.

"So that's the only reason why you had everything delayed?" Shizuru curiously asked. "I should have been more aggressive then. I should have jump you to force your feelings out."

"By f-force?" Natsuki nervously asked. She knew that Shizuru's appearance is deceiving. People have no idea of Shizuru's physical strength.

"Yes, by force. I should have done unimaginable things to you," Shizuru said with a husky tone and glimmering eyes. She then bit her lower lip when Natsuki glanced at her.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki was suddenly all red and Shizuru giggled. "Actually there was another reason why everything got delayed as you said." Shizuru listened to her intently.

"Hm."

"I didn't want you to feel tied to me like you aren't free anymore. I know you hated being controlled and you were happy about your newfound freedom here in New York."

"Ara, so you were thinking about my feelings then. I did want to be free from my family, my family's company, but I always wanted to belong to you. I always wanted the freedom to love you." Shizuru said with all honesty emphasizing each word to Natsuki. Natsuki's eyes widened.

"From now on Shizuru--" Natsuki began as she pressed Shizuru's palm across the table, "—just…just go all out." Shizuru gazed at Natsuki's gentle and warm expression. She felt light like a bird released from a cage.

"Does Natsuki mean I'm free to love her in any way I want?" Shizuru asked as she rubbed Natsuki's knuckles with her thumbs.

"Yeah, as long as you allow me to love you in the same way," Natsuki said and Shizuru nodded. At the back of Shizuru's mind, she wanted to forget about her obligations. She wished for this overwhelming happiness to last long. She thought that she'll definitely find a way to breakaway with Natsuki on her side.


	20. Jaime

**Chapter 20: Jaime**

Natsuki brought Shizuru with her at the Asian Studies Building since Shizuru offered to help her with their lesson: Japanese martial arts. Natsuki said that the students are very interested and she also joked that it was probably Jaime's weakness. Shizuru laughed at this and she made a mental note that she had to accept Jaime in her life as well, like a brother. Natsuki also recounted how Jaime taught their students to perform a Japanese fan dance while Natsuki just stayed in the background. Shizuru laughed at this.

When they came at the building they chose a room that appeared like a dojo with wooden floor. Jaime smiled at Shizuru who was unsure at how to deal with him. In her entire life, she thought she was an expert in dealing with people. That's what she practiced for being a Fujino but Jaime presents a difficulty for her. She felt like she was clashing with him or competing with him over control of the situation.

"We're early. Students come exactly at 4:00pm so let's grab a bite. I brought snacks." Jaime offered. It was 2:50pm and it was Shizuru's first time to join the two. She wanted to go before but she didn't want Natsuki to feel like she was pushing herself to her. "Your uniforms are in that blue bag. I also borrowed a set of kendo uniform and shinai from Dr. Kenji Miyasawa as you have instructed."

"So you always get everything ready?" Shizuru asked while Natsuki began poking at the food brought by Jaime.

"Yeah. Someone has to play that part while others--" Jaime started while looking at Natsuki who was happily munching, "—get all the fun."

"Hey!" Natsuki complained. "Don't believe him Shizuru, he always gets his chance to revenge. Jaime just chuckled and Shizuru, adjusting to the situation just gave her best smile. Jaime then took something from his bag.

"Mayo, Natsuki!" Jaime said as he threw a small container of mayonnaise to Natsuki. Natsuki squirted a mouthful of mayonnaise to her sushi and then she stood up to offer some to Shizuru. Shizuru didn't like her sushi with mayo but she wanted to assess Jaime's reaction if she shares the same chopsticks with Natsuki.

"Say aah Shizuru," Natsuki implored. Shizuru obliged and ate the slice of sushi offered by Natsuki. Jaime just smiled because he was aware that Shizuru was looking at him.

Shizuru made a face when the taste of mayo lingered in her mouth. Jaime quickly fumbled a bottle of mineral water from his bag and handed it to Shizuru. Shizuru guzzled from the bottle until she felt her mouth clean from the mushy stuff. Jaime then chuckled and began lecturing Natsuki.

"Natsuki, don't go forcing Shizuru to eat mayo," Jaime said like a big brother. Natsuki's expression suddenly changed to a guilty one.

"Gome, Shizuru. It tastes so good to me that sometimes I forget that it doesn't go well with your taste buds." Natsuki explained. Shizuru was amazed with Jaime. Natsuki always listens to him but it's good that he is actually a good influence to Natsuki. Jaime then opened up something for Shizuru's benefit.

"My ex-girlfriend doesn't like mayonnaise too. She actually hates it and thinks it's disgusting." Jaime commented while chuckling.

"Whoa. How come you never told me about her?" Natsuki asked while arranging the food containers back on the plastic for disposal. Shizuru, having nothing to say just listened and nodded at times.

"You never asked."

"Where is she now?" Natsuki asked as she sat on a chair beside Shizuru.

"She's in London. She's studying to become a doctor," Jaime coolly said.

"Oh, a smart girl. When did you break up?"

"Before we went to college. She went to London and I went to Tokyo U."

"Why didn't you follow her?" Natsuki continued her string of questions. To Natsuki, following the person you love was the natural thing to do. That was what she did anyway. At that moment Shizuru realized that Natsuki didn't just go to New York because of her scholarship. She was a part of Natsuki's plans. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

"We agreed to part as best friends," Jaime explained. "The last time I heard from her, she told me about a medical practitioner who was very kind to her. She said she likes him."

"That's cruel!" Natsuki exclaimed. "She even had to tell you that?"

"Hey, hey, calm down Natsuki. We were best friends once so I'm happy that she has moved on. Besides, I replied to her e-mail and I told her I'm fond of someone too." Shizuru grew uneasy at Jaime's words. Despite his calm demeanor and smiling face, she feels that he is referring to Natsuki when he said he's fond of someone. Natsuki was of course oblivious to this so Shizuru interjected.

"I wonder how your ex-girlfriend looks like," Natsuki said. Before Jaime could answer, Natsuki face glowed like she just had an idea. "Let me guess, Ms. Popular Cheerleader type?" Natsuki ribbed. Jaime just chuckled at Natsuki's inability to read people.

"She's active, sporty, a bit rough but with stark feminine features. Most likely independent, relies on herself, has a strong personality," Shizuru assumed with a passive face. Jaime's smile faded for a while but he was smart enough to bring it back on. He knew that he and Shizuru are on the same wavelength now.

"Is that what they call as the sixth sense of a woman?" Jaime commented with a smile.

"Whoa. You mean Shizuru is right?" Natsuki reacted. Her face was suddenly filled with admiration of the calm and collected Shizuru seating beside her.

"Yes. Anika has been racing karts since she was twelve. At first she hid it from her Dad but when he saw her potential, he gave her permission. She joined competitions until her senior year in high school but when she past university entrance exams in London, she decided that she'll focus on her studies." Natsuki just mouthed a big "Oh" in response to Jaime's account. There was no overwhelming feeling coming from Jaime. He was telling a part of his life story as if it happened from a distant past.

"Do you still feel anything for her?" Shizuru asked. Jaime stared at her for a while and then he responded.

"No. When I look back I realized that we were really just good friends--" Jaime concluded. He then tried to brush off the topic which was starting to get to heavy for him. "—I guess you two should get dressed now."

--

Natsuki and Jaime sat on the floor with their fourteen students about their age. All of them were wearing loose white trousers with a jacket fastened by a belt. Shizuru was standing in front wearing a full samurai dress to demonstrate kendo, the way of the sword. Her hair was tied in a tight bun and she was wearing a mask.

At first, Shizuru oriented the students with the uniform used in this martial sport. When she removed her masked so she could speak well, some of the students couldn't believe that such a beautiful lady could swing a fatal blow. Even Natsuki grows edgy everytime she hears the swooshing sound of Shizuru's shinai. The students were impressed of Shizuru's account of kendo and they even pleaded her to let them try battling with her but she turned them down with a polite smile.

The rest of the session was spent on studying the basic movements of karate with Natsuki and Jaime taking the lead. Shizuru sat on the floor contentedly watching Natsuki interact with the students. She almost didn't notice Jaime walking toward her and then sitting beside her. Natsuki saw Jaime moving toward Shizuru and she thought about calling him but she realized that Jaime was probably making sure that Shizuru's not getting bored at what they are doing. She saw Shizuru smile at her and she was satisfied.

"You wanted to ask me something, right?" Jaime began. She looked once in Shizuru's direction and then he quickly threw her gaze at Natsuki intently teaching the students.

"How perceptive," Shizuru replied. She also gave Jaime a knowing smile. "Since when did you like her?"

"I'm not a threat, Shizuru-san," Jaime coolly said, "I am a friend."

"I know, but you have to answer my question," Shizuru insisted.

"Since we spent time training together in Japan," Jaime replied.

"Why didn't you pursue her?" Shizuru continued with a serious face. They weren't looking at each other. They both pretended that they were busy watching Natsuki. Jaime chuckled at Shizuru's question.

"There was no space in her heart. It has always been you," Jaime explained. "Besides, I feel that she's like a younger sister to me now. I care for her that way. I'm happy with her friendship."

"I see," Shizuru mumbled. "I understand."

"So don't go pondering on you own about the silly topic. I'm a friend to Natsuki and to you as well. She loves you so much that she'll do everything she could just to be with you. Hold on to that, okay?" Jaime said as he stood up and gave Shizuru a full smile.

"Smiling is the best way to hide one's emotions," Shizuru commented.

"It is. You do it often that's why you know," Jaime replied and he smiled again but this time it was a genuine smile. He was happy that Shizuru understood his feelings. At least there is one person who could see right through him.


	21. Light

A/N: This is an optional chapter. What I mean is if you're contented with the verbal affirmation of love between the main characters, skip this chapter. But, if you believe that there has to be a physical affirmation (If you know what I mean), then read. Be warned though because it's not a work-safe chapter (i.e. don't read during office hours). For those who do not want everything portrayed in detail, you can proceed to Chapter 21(op2).

**Chapter 21(op1): Light**

"I guess it's due to too much muscle tension when we demonstrated the strikes and blocks." Natsuki said while relaxing on Shizuru's bed. "You mean your joints don't react when you cut with a sharp blow using a shinai?"

"I'm flexible," Shizuru said as she threw herself over Natsuki on her bed. She reached up the nightstand to switch on the lamplight and then she used the remote to turn off the main light in the room. "You're probably ageing."

"You're older than me," Natsuki smirked. Shizuru crawled over Natsuki and she bent her leg for her knee to press Natsuki's crotch. Shizuru waited for a reply but Natsuki just reach up her hands to hold the small of Shizuru's waist and the pattern of her breathing began to change. "Did you lock the door?"

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's question. She was nervous at what she was about to do but she couldn't resist anymore. Besides, she did her research and Natsuki has given her permission. But still she was afraid. There were no more words coming from Natsuki, just a dazed look as Shizuru continuously applies pressure on her apex. Natsuki then bent her own leg to touch Shizuru's crotch. Natsuki felt that it was wet. She moved her thigh up and down to rub Shizuru's center and she received moans, moans that made her feel wet too. That was the go signal for Shizuru. She couldn't hold back anymore and she felt so hot at what Natsuki did. She lowered her lips to meet Natsuki and for the first time she darted her tongue. Natsuki instinctively opened her mouth allowing Shizuru to explore her. She made her own tongue dance with Shizuru's invading tongue. Everything felt right. It was too pleasurable and they were moaning at each other's mouths while they kept rubbing and pressing each others slit with their legs. Shizuru forgot everything she read. What she knew at the moment was to do what is pleasurable.

"Shi-Shi-Shizuru…m-more…Ah…Ah.."

"Ah…Yes Natsuki…mmm..Ahh.."

Natsuki's mind went blank. Shizuru felt that Natsuki has stopped moving her thigh up and down so she lowered her own crotch and began grinding it against Natsuki's thigh. Natsuki saw what Shizuru did and she was so aroused that she panted and threw her head back lifting her upper torso to touch Shizuru's full breast. They haven't undressed each other yet but jolts of electricity seem to spark everytime they touch each other.

Shizuru realized that if she keeps on grinding she might lose her energy to lead as she had promised, so she distracted herself with Natsuki's creamy neck and throat exposed in front of her. She began kissing and nibbling the soft skin while Natsuki kept on moaning and humming and occasionally expressing pain when Shizuru bites.

"Mmm…Shi-Shizu-ru…You'rrre…doing…great..Ah…Ah…mmm" Natsuki mumbled through her labored breathing. Natsuki's buds were pert and erect due to her overwhelming arousal and she felt that Shizuru was taking too long on her neck. Natsuki reach out her hands to pull up Shizuru's tank top exposing Shizuru's black lacy bra. Natsuki could see right through Shizuru's bra and her instinct tells her that she needs to remove the offending fabric. She caught Shizuru's attention and Shizuru also quickly pulled out Natsuki t-shirt. Natsuki lifted her torso to help Shizuru and the t-shirt was thrown away by Shizuru. Shizuru brought down her lower body to clip Natsuki's waist then she began kissing the soft skin above Natsuki's pert breasts. Shizuru unclasped Natsuki's bra and then she ran her hands up and down Natsuki's sides.

"Mmm…Ah Shizuru…Shizuru…" Natsuki couldn't think of anything but Shizuru's name.

"Nat-su-ki, do you like it?" Shizuru teased when she felt that she's finally getting the hang of it. Natsuki's flushed skin aroused her all the more. She realized that there are soo many things that she could do to Natsuki now. She could even experiment.

"…Shi..Shizuru..just…go…on…please…mmmm….ah..ah..ah..mmm"

Shizuru didn't waste time. She lifted her lower body and slowly she slid her throbbing center from Natsuki's knee to her thigh. She did this for her own pleasure and then she began pleasuring Natsuki again. She hastily pulled off Natsuki's denim bra and she grinned at the sight - two erect buds just right to match Natsuki's taut frame. They seemed soft and mouthwatering. Shizuru felt something was traveling inside her body. She wanted to rub her sex again, against Natsuki's thigh. She decided to pleasure Natsuki while pleasuring herself. Shizuru kneaded Natsuki's breasts at the same time while grinding her pulsating, hot, womanhood against Natsuki's thigh. When she felt that she was getting closer to the edge, she stopped grinding and she lowered her mouth to capture one of Natsuki's nipples.

"Ah! Shizuru! MMMMMMMM" Natsuki's moans were louder and labored. Natsuki doesn't know the meaning of her own word but she muttered, "Harder…please."

Shizuru sucked and flicked Natsuki's nipple with her tongue while squeezing the other one with her right hand. She also pinched the nipple with her thumb and index finger eliciting loud squeaks from Natsuki.

"Ah! Shi-Shi-zu—ru…Ah!..Uhnn..Uhnnn....Ah!" Natsuki's head was thrown to the side. Her hair was wildly splayed on Shizuru's pillow.

"I want all of you Natsuki. You're so beautiful," Shizuru spoke huskily while tracing a wet path with her tongue between the valley of Natsuki's breasts. She then began sucking Natsuki's other breast while squeezing the other one. Natsuki panted hard and she lifted her hands to Shizuru's mane. Shizuru then felt that Natsuki was pushing her head down and she knew what Natsuki wanted.

"Shi-shi-zuru…please…I…I…want you…inside…." Natsuki pleaded not knowing what exactly she is asking for. She just knew that only Shizuru could release her from the overwhelming need of her womanhood. Her mound of Venus was wet and throbbing and Shizuru was driving her crazy with her touch and kisses. In her mind, she was grinding her center against Shizuru's tongue.

Shizuru, traveled downward by leaving a trail of wet kisses on Natsuki's tummy and then Natsuki lifted her waist to show which part of her body needs Shizuru the most. Shizuru smelled an intoxicating smell coming from Natsuki's womanhood. Shizuru slowly pulled Natsuki's boxers leaving her wet navy blue lacy panties. Shizuru spread Natsuki's legs apart and she place her body in between. She looked up at Natsuki and she saw her chest heaving.

"Nat-su-ki" Shizuru called. Natsuki opened her watery eyes and looked down.

"It's…it's embarrassing…but—Ah!"

Shizuru was still looking at her but she used her middle finger to rub Natsuki's hot, and wet center. She loved Natsuki's reaction. She pressed harder and began a slow pattern of strokes.

"Uhnnnnnn….Ahhh…Shi-zu-ru…Uhhnnnnnn..Ah…more…please." Shizuru then sat on bent legs and lifted Natsuki's legs quickly and she hung them on her shoulders. She continued her assault of Natsuki's womanhood by munching through her panties.

"Mmmm, I like Natsuuuki here." Shizuru mumbled.

"Ah!..Ah!..Ah!" It was too much and yet Natsuki wanted more. She even pushed her own crotch against Shizuru's mouth gnawing her wet slit through the thin fabric of her panties. "Re-re-move…Shi.."

Shizuru obliged by pushing aside Natsuki's panties and then she licked her slit.

"UHHHNN…SHI…UHNNNNN"

Shizuru then slid down the offending garment so she could get directly to her prize. Her own center was drenched but her urge to go deeper into Natsuki was so great. Again, she hung Natsuki's legs on her shoulders and held them tightly because Natsuki began to wildly shake them.

"Natsuki, you're beautiful," Shizuru madly said and she lost all self-control. She started with a slow, long lick on the entirety of Natsuki's slit as if she found the sweetest honey on earth. Natsuki's mound of Venus was dripping with white juices.

"AHH…UHNNNN…PLEASE...."

Shizuru saw Natsuki's clit and she pressed her lips against it. The pressure traveled down the whole of Natsuki's body and she shook her legs violently but Shizuru held her firmly. Shizuru hardened her tongue to find Natsuki's center and then she found the entrance to her womanhood.

"HAH…HAH…AHH" Natsuki panted in anticipation.

Shizuru tried to push her tongue and then she realized that she had to use something harder. She gave Natsuki's center a long wild lick once more before she changed her position. She laid down Natsuki again and spread her legs apart. She then held Natsuki's body with her left arm while her finger began its work on Natsuki's tight center. Natsuki was happy that she could finally hold on to Shizuru's body. Shizuru slowly pushed her middle finger inside.

"UHHHNNN…" Shizuru dipped her mouth on Natsuki's nipple to distract her from the pain of her assaulting appendage. "Ha..Hard…Harder…" Shizuru then broke the thin membrane and completely deflowered Natsuki.

"AHHH!"

"Shhhh, it's fine Natsuki. I love you." Shizuru said. She was on her senses now, now that she's aware that this process is going to be a bit painful.

"HAH, HAH, HAH," Natsuki panted heavily. She felt Shizuru's finger filling the unknown void inside her, waves of pleasure hitting her insides from all directions. Shizuru then began to wiggle her finger inside and search for Natsuki's sensitive bundle.

"AH! AH!" Shizuru then felt Natsuki's muscles pulsating, clamping and relaxing. She pulled out her finger and quickly plunged it again, her palm beating Natsuki's slick and rosy clit in the process. She continued this steady rhythm while Natsuki lifted her lower body to meet Shizuru's painful yet pleasurable thrust.

"AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!SHI-SHI-SHIZU-SHIZURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

All Natsuki knew was that it was Shizuru entering her. It was Shizuru who was driving her to the edge and when she couldn't take it anymore, the finger and the palm beating her slick nether lips, she felt her juices gushing out and she was blinded by the light suddenly surrounding her. Shizuru stopped pumping her when she felt that Natsuki finally came. She couldn't comprehend what they did. All she knew was that Natsuki was in her arms naked and exposed. It was never like what she read. There was no method. It was all about instinct. Her finger was still inside Natsuki's hole and she slowly pulled it out. Natsuki felt that it was removed and she gave one final moan. Shizuru laid her on the bed and she cuddled her as she pulled the blanket. She saw blood spots on the bedsheet and somehow she felt guilty but seeing Natsuki clinging on her took away her worries.

The sound of their breathing was the only sound in the room. Shizuru kissed Natsuki's forehead. Natsuki's breathing was slowly returning to normal. Shizuru was nervous of Natsuki's assessment and she couldn't sleep. She just kept on kissing Natsuki's forehead and cuddling her body close to her.

"Natsuki, are you sleepy now?" Shizuru nervously asked with watery eyes.

"Yes," Natsuki contentedly said almost inaudibly. Shizuru couldn't see Natsuki's face so she wasn't aware that she actually sent Natsuki to seventh heaven during their love-making.

"I'm sorry Natsuki. I hurt you," Shizuru muttered with tears in her eyes. Natsuki used her left energy to pull out herself from Shizuru's embrace and look straight in Shizuru's eyes.

"Silly, it did hurt but it was delightful," Natsuki softly said.

"I went out of control several times," Shizuru confessed while sobbing. The idea of hurting Natsuki because she couldn't hold back her desire was punishing her.

"I know but I…I"

"I'm…I'm sorry"

"Shhhhhh...Listen…I love everything you did Shizuru. Everything." Natsuki blushed at this confession as she remembered everything that Shizuru did to her. She had nothing to hide anymore. Shizuru wiped her own tears with the back of her hand and she looked at Natsuki with softened features. "You just tired me out. Now that I know how it feels like I wouldn't hesitate when I do it to you."

"Ara," Shizuru beamed. "I love my Natsuki."

Natsuki placed her hand on Shizuru's tummy and spoke huskily. "I'll make sure to bring you to heaven as well." Natsuki grinned and Shizuru shivered at the feel of Natsuki's hand on her tummy. "I'm tired so help me remove this." Natsuki pointed her finger at Shizuru's bra. Shizuru unclasped her own bra and threw it to the side. "And this too." Natsuki reached down her hand and palmed Shizuru's slit. Shizuru gasped and then she grinned.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Come on Shizuru. I'm weak. I can't move my lower body so please remove it and cling to me. I want to feel you so I can sleep peacefully so remove this" Natsuki rubbed Shizuru's wet panties and Shizuru knew she just had to comply.

"Alright, stop teasing me then. Natsuki pulled her hand up and brought it out of the blanket. She then seductively bit the tip of her own index finger. Shizuru slid off her underwear and move her entire body in contact with Natsuki's delicate parts. It felt so nice. Natsuki lowered her body and she buried her face in the valley between Shizuru's soft and generously proportioned breast.

"Good night Shizuru, I love you."


	22. The Rewards of Being Honest

**Chapter 21(op2): The Rewards of Being Honest**

Komari's parents went to Sweden to visit her dad's relatives so Komari had no choice but to go back early to New York. Normally, she would return to the dormitory on a Sunday evening but since she had nothing to do at their house in Albany, she decided to return early to the dormitory and do her paper works. Before she went straight to the dorm, she passed by the Shopping Center two blocks away from Dorm 2 to buy toiletries. While paying at the counter, she was greeted by an unexpected acquaintance.

"Hi Komari," Natalie said with a smile. She was wearing shorts and a sleeveless top. Her hair was tousled giving the impression that she went to the shopping center straight from bed.

"Hi, you seem busy," Komari replied while noticing Natalie's messy hair. She then realized that Natalie came to the Stationery Section to buy acrylics of different colors and new paint brushes too. "Any club exhibits coming up?"

Komari waited for Natalie while the latter punched her credit card number. The two then decided to walk back together to the Dorm 2. This was quite strange for Komari because the two of them are not close friends. They just happened to know each other through a common acquaintance, Shizuru.

"A one-man exhibit--" Komari muttered, as she listened to Natalie's description of her latest project which she plans to launch before the end of the semester, three weeks before her graduation.

"I was wondering if Shizuru is okay," Natalie suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"The last time I saw her, that was weeks ago, I couldn't exactly remember what day, she seemed emotionally bothered."

"Oh," Komari replied. She knew that it was all because of the rift between Shizuru and Natsuki. "I haven't seen her since Friday night."

"I remember I saw you last Friday at the Search!" Natalie suddenly declared with excitement. "I watched Natsuki's performance. I was thinking of going to the stage to pick up her trophy and cash but you beat me. Didn't you go watch with Shizuru?"

"I went alone. Shizuru was busy. I was wondering why Natsuki and her band didn't stay until the awarding. The organizers had to take my ID and contact number to make sure that I'm really Natsuki's manager. Otherwise, they wouldn't release the prizes to me."

"Natsuki's cool, isn't she?" Natalie remarked.

"Yeah, she is. I should immediately recount everything to Shizuru. She really missed that awesome performance."

"Can I come with you? I just want to propose something to Shizuru. Natsuki told me that if I explain the concept of my exhibit, Shizuru might agree to model for me."

"Naked?"

"You say the word as if it's so ugly when in fact nakedness is associated to purity and honesty."

"Alright, she's probably still sleeping. She normally wakes up between between 10:00 and 11:00 AM. After seeing her, I'll come with you to your room also so I can personally hand over the prizes to Natsuki."

"That's fine with me but I haven't seen her since Friday night either. If you want, you could just leave her awards on her table. Write her a note too so she would know that you were nice enough to pick the prizes for her."

The two were silent as they walk along the hallway of Dorm 2's ground floor. Komari handed her shopping bags to Natalie as she search for keys in her pockets. The doorknob clicked audibly as she turned it with her key. When she pushed it however, she realized that the door is bolted from the inside. They normally do not do that. She then realized that Shizuru is in the room and for some reason, she bolted the door.

"Locked from the inside?" Natalie innocently asked.

--

Natsuki never like Sundays; Sundays mean that it's going to be Monday soon and everyone needs to go back to school. However when she awoke early that morning, a smile immediately grew on her face, seeing her sleeping angel cuddling her. Her smile was quickly followed by a deep red blush as images of the night she spent with Shizuru came back to her. She lifted her head to scan the room and she saw their clothes scattered everywhere and she just chuckled.

She then heard a click and she realized that someone unlocked the doorknob. Her eyes immediately zoomed to the door and she was thankful that Shizuru slid the bolt into the socket of the door frame. She couldn't afford to relax though because of several reasons – one, Shizuru's still sleeping and she hadn't prepared her tea yet; two, she's in Shizuru's room while the door is bolted; three, and the worst one to note, they are naked and their clothes are scattered everywhere. Natsuki is definitely in a bind.

Komari grew impatient so she knocked the door loudly and she called Shizuru.

"Is it okay to wake up someone sleeping?" Natalie asked good-naturedly.

"Yeah, she can't get mad at me. Besides, she has to learn that in the real world, you have to get up early."

"Hey, Shizuru! It's me, open up!"

Natsuki heard her from the inside and she immediately recognized Komari's voice. The knocks didn't let up and Natsuki's pulse just caught up to the rhythm. She knew that there was no way out.

"Wait a bit Komari!" Natsuki yelled. She then jumped off the bed and quickly took her shirt from the floor. She wore her boxers and she picked up all the other articles of clothing that she found. She lifted Shizuru's blanket and despite her seductive appearance, there was no time to admire Shizuru's body. She quickly put back Shizuru's top and boxers. Because she was in a hurry, she just hid their underwear beneath Shizuru's bed. She then opened the door.

"Good morning Komari! Oh, Natalie is also here. G-good morning to you as well!" Natsuki expressed uneasily. With her appearance, which she wasn't aware off at the moment, it was easy to see what exactly happened. However, Komari and Natalie decided to play along with Natsuki and enjoy her antics, especially her face which can show a thousand emotions.

Komari turned around to see Natalie's reaction. She wasn't sure about the extent of Natalie's knowledge about Natsuki and Shizuru. She was surprised when Natalie showed a knowing smile. Roommates always know more than what they should know.

"Good morning Natsuki. How nice of you to accompany Shizuru. Has she been sick?" Natalie pretented. Komari walked inside and inspected the room. Everything seemed to be in order. Natsuki followed her with her gaze. She was nervously fidgeting her hair.

"Uhm, yeah. She doesn't feel well in the morning. I'm actually about to prepare her tea. It helps her to wake up--"

"Nat-su-ki" Shizuru mumbled in her sleep. Natsuki jerked. Komari and Natalie's attention were shifted to the sleeping Shizuru. Natsuki was lost for a moment before she thought of a way out.

"S-She's probably calling me for her morning tea," Natsuki stammered. She then quickly walked to the small kitchen and filled the electric pot. Her hands were shaking and the tea box almost fell from her grasp. Komari and Natalie were eyeing each other to share a silent laugh. "SHIZURU, your tea is almost ready!"

Natalie sat on the loveseat while Komari went to the bathroom to arrange her new stock of toiletries and she almost stepped on a misplaced underwear by the bathroom door. She picked it up and turned around to get Natsuki's attention.

"It's unusual for Shizuru to be careless about things like this," Komari loudly said with a flat tone hiding her amusement.

"I-it may have fallen when she came from the bathroom. That sort of thing happens right. O-one time I came from the bathroom with my dirty clothes and I had to look for one which fell by the bathroom door," Natsuki said. She was lying now and she was speaking unusually fast with hand gestures that she normally doesn't use. Natsuki then walked briskly toward her and took the underwear from Komari's fingertips. "I'll put it in her laundry basket. She'll be embarrassed if she finds out that she misplaced this."

"So, where did you sleep?" Natalie asked. By now, Natsuki was having great difficulty on dividing her attention between Komari, Natalie, Shizuru, and Shizuru's tea. Natsuki quickly place Shizuru's panties in her laundry basket.

"On that loveseat, of course," Natsuki lied. She knows in her heart that it's okay for Komari and Natalie to find out that she and Shizuru are now in a relationship but not in this way. She then quickly walked back to the kitchen to prepare the tea. "Would you also like some tea?"

"Do you have coffee?" Natalie replied as she stretched her legs. That was when she caught a glance of a bra strap beneath Shizuru's bed.

"I'll have coffee too," Komari said. "I'll prepare for us. Are you done there, Natsuki?"

"Yeah," Natsuki replied as she brought Shizuru's tea on her nightstand. She felt that they were looking at her while she lifted Shizuru and made her lean against the headboard. Shizuru's eyes fluttered and she saw Natsuki supporting her.

"Where's my k-"

"—It's here Shizuru. Your tea is here!" Natsuki interjected. She then brought the tea cup close to Shizuru's mouth so Shizuru could enjoy the aroma. Shizuru sipped and then her eyes finally distinguished the presence of other people in the room.

"Ara."

"Good morning Shizuru," Komari greeted. She was sitting in the loveseat beside Natalie enjoying her morning coffee.

"What time is it?" Shizuru asked before she guzzled her tea. A few moments later she was back to her senses ready to entertain the unexpected company.

"Almost 9:00 am," Natsuki whispered. She then took the empty cup from Shizuru's fingers and she brought it to the kitchen sink. She poured a cup of tea for hersef and quickly downed it. She was eyeing Komari and Natalie who seemed to enjoy drinking their coffee while having a lazy conversation about Natalie's exhibit. Shizuru peered under her blanket and she was glad to find out that she wasn't naked anymore. She stood up and quickly folded the bedsheets and the blanket. She calmly took new bedsheets from her closet to cover her bed and then she brought the used one to her laundry basket. She glanced at Natsuki and gave her a sweet smile. Natsuki was stunned at how calm Shizuru was with the current situation. She quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and a jacket and then she pulled her chair close to the loveseat to talk to Komari and Natalie.

"You're early Komari. You know how difficult it is for me to wake up in the morning," Shizuru began. Natsuki sighed, seeing that Shizuru is now in control of the conversations, and she started washing the empty cups.

"I have a lot of homework, that's why. I couldn't do all that at home."

"What about you Natalie? To what do we owe your visit?"

"I was wondering if Natsuki already told you about the concept of my exhibit and if you would agree to model for me."

"Oh. Yes she did. Your concept is wonderful," Shizuru composedly remarked.

"So, would you serve as a model? You know that I give due compensation to my artists."

"What emotion would you like to portray if I were your model?" Shizuru asked to test her. Natsuki, during her date with her, had told her that the Natalie is good in sensing feelings from her models. Natalie smirked.

"It depends on the time of painting," Natalie explained. "But if you would let me paint you in your current state, the piece would be labeled 'Love'." A fork fell on the kitchen floor and they all looked at Natsuki.

"I'm almost done here," Natsuki smiled nervously. She then wiped her hands and she sat on the beanbag next to Shizuru's chair. Shizuru patted Natsuki's head and she blushed. Natsuki felt like a dog petted by her master. The simple interaction couldn't hide what they are to each other.

"What do you think Natsuki? Shall I let her paint me?" Shizuru asked sweetly.

"So you finally made up? Are you going to share what happened?" Komari suddenly asked. Natsuki blushed again. She felt like the beanbag was sucking her entire being and she was becoming smaller and smaller.

"It was a misunderstanding but we're okay now," Shizuru explained with an unwavering smile. "Right, Natsuki?"

"Yeah," Natsuki replied. "Hey Natalie, if you paint her, the set up would be the same as what you did with me, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Cover the delicate parts. You can be my assistant by the way." Natalie said nonchalantly.

"You didn't have an assistant when you painted me," Natsuki replied. She was trying to figure out why Natalie needed her assistance.

"If you don't want to assist her, Natsuki, then I would," Komari interjected with a firm countenance.

"I didn't say that! Besides, you have a lot of homework, right? Natsuki yelled. Shizuru stifled her chuckles by turning her head to the side.

"You can paint me now," Shizuru butted in.

"Thank you! Thank you Shizuru for being a patron of the arts!" Natalie exclaimed. She stood up and attempted to kiss Shizuru but Natsuki blocked her.

"We'll prepare things here Natalie while you get your painting stuff," Natsuki quickly said while lightly pushing Natalie to the door.

--

Natsuki anxiously fixed the drapes to cover Shizuru's delicate parts. Shizuru looked like a sculpture of a Greek goddess but with more skin exposed giving the impression of nakedness beneath the light drapes. Shizuru posed serenely and she followed all the instructions given by Natalie. Natalie told Shizuru to just relax and to focus on Natsuki. She did that to capture the softened features of Shizuru's face whenever she stares at Natsuki. In the process, Natsuki learned that if she were a slice of butter, she would melt when exposed to those warm, crimson eyes.

Komari spent her day by reading and doing homework. She also went out to get lunch and snacks for the group. Natsuki fed Shizuru during breaks when Natalie would allow her. Shizuru even teased her by asking her to massage her bare back in front of Natalie. Shizuru said that she felt stiff. Natsuki obliged with her trembling hands running along the length of Shizuru's spine. Natsuki also applied pressure on Shizuru's shoulders until the latter felt satisfied.

Before lunch time, Natalie thanked Shizuru and she stood up to pack her things.

"It's done?" Komari asked. She stood up to look at the canvas while Natsuki covered Shizuru with a bathrobe. "That's it? It seems unfinished to me."

"Exact replication is not her goal. She'll apply the darker colors later on. She just wanted to capture the features of the model. She'll also create a background." Natsuki explained while Natalie just nodded.

"Whoa. So when we see that at the exhibit, it would be totally different?" Komari asked.

"Yes and no. It would be better but it would still be Shizuru," Natalie replied.

Natsuki helped Natalie carry her belongings to their room. Natsuki thought that Natalie would want to talk to her personally about not sleeping in their room for two nights but Natalie immediately started working on the portrait. She was once again lost in her own world. Natsuki immediately took a shower in her room before she went back to Shizuru's room carrying a duffel bag. Shizuru was drying her hair with a towel when Natsuki came in. Komari was still reading in her study table. When she heard Natsuki enter, Komari remembered the bag and she leaped from her chair.

"Oh Natsuki, I forgot!" Komari explained. Natsuki and Shizuru turned their heads at her. Komari took the trophy and the cash prize from her bag. She recounted everything that happened last Friday night and how she got the prizes. She also told them about how one of the participants named Clarence couldn't believe that he lost to a newbie. She also told Shizuru that she missed Natsuki's performance and then her expression changed from excitement to curiosity. Natsuki and Shizuru were both listening at her intently and they were smiling. They were also holding each other's hand while sitting on the loveseat.

"Congratulations Natsuki," Shizuru said. She then reached out her free hand to turn Natsuki's face in her direction and she gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Natsuki blushed profusedly at Shizuru's action but she welcomed the kiss. That was probably the best way to inform Komari about the changes without explaining so much with words.

"So you were there that night Shizuru?" came Komari's rhetorical question.

"Uh-huh," Shizuru replied while playing with Natsuki's fingers. Natsuki just nodded.

"And then you had a talk with Natsuki?"

"Uh-huh"

"And you realized that it was all a misunderstanding?"

"Uh-huh"

"And then you spent time with each other to make up for the lost time?

"Uh-huh"

"And then you had sex last night?

"Uh—"

"Wait!" Natsuki interjected as she stood up from the loveseat."No more questions. Shizuru and I are fine now, Komari. You have nothing to worry about." Shizuru pulled Natsuki back to her seat and she played with her hand to relax her.

"I see. Your old enough to do it anyway so don't be shy Natsuki. Right, Shizuru? So you finally manage to put some sense in the head of this super-dense person?" Komari expressed while smiling. She also lightly knock Natsuki's forehead. Natsuki displayed her puppy eyes as she let Komari do the lecturing. Shizuru just intertwined their fingers and she happily leaned her head on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki realized that if she hadn't delayed everything, she should have received the rewards of being honest sooner than now. But then, there's a time for everything. It only means that things are unfolding perfectly according to a heavenly plan.


	23. Deepening Feelings

**Chapter 22: Deepening Feelings**

Shizuru and Natsuki crammed for their midterm exams on Sunday night. They decided not to contact each other because they both knew that they would only distract each other from studying. Shizuru and Komari were exhausted when they came back to the dormitory by 8:00 pm. One of their classes had to extend because the exam was downright difficult. All of the students were growling at the professor. To Shizuru's surprise, Natsuki was sitting by the door of their room, waiting for their arrival.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked while Komari unlocked the door.

"I forgot to tell you something. Let's go inside." Natsuki gestured. Shizuru was bothered by Natsuki's behavior. She always gets uneasy when Natsuki has that distant look in her eyes. Her heart was pounding as if there's something wrong, as if Natsuki is slowly drifting away from her. Natsuki immediately felt Shizuru's anxiety so she pressed Shizuru's palm with her hand.

Natsuki slouched on the loveseat while Komari and Shizuru placed their school stuff on their respective tables. Shizuru immediately sat beside Natsuki on the loveseat and she held her hand. Komari went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She couldn't study without munching anything. She also took a can of soda for Natsuki.

"Can I hug you?" Shizuru asked innocently. Natsuki blinked as she watched Shizuru's pleading eyes. She opened her arms and shrugged and then Shizuru happily threw herself on her. "I missed you. It was the longest day of my life."

"How was your exams?" Natsuki asked with her chin resting on the top of Shizuru's head. They both had a long day and yet Shizuru smells like she just came out of the shower.

"Just fine," Shizuru replied. Natsuki tried to squirm from Shizuru's embrace because she knew that she had sweated during the day and Shizuru anxiously loosened her grip. "What's wrong, Natsuki?"

Komari threw a can of soda to Natsuki and she caught it in the air with her right hand. Natsuki then smiled at Shizuru as if she did something great. However, when she looked at her, she saw the anxiety in her eyes and she panicked. She realized that she must have hurt her feelings when she broke free from her embrace.

"I like hugging you but I don't smell nice now. I'm quite tired because I had to go to different buildings to take my midterm exams for different subjects," Natsuki sheepishly said. While explaining, she saw how Shizuru's expression changed and she was glad. She thought that Shizuru is too emotional and yet that was probably the best thing about her. Shizuru made her express her feelings. She made her honest and open. She broke the barriers that isolated Natsuki from the world. That was the power that only she had over Natsuki. Shizuru then threw herself again at her. This time, Shizuru even sniffed her. "Shi-Shizuru! I told you already! I smell like sweat."

"I like your smell," Shizuru declared and Natsuki sighed.

"Alright, I came here to tell you something." Natsuki said wearily.

"Huh?" Shizuru lifted her head and then she let go of Natsuki to show that she's ready to listen. Natsuki drank her soda before she began to speak.

"Uhm, because we were busy during the weekend—"

"Busy with things like this and that?" Komari interjected with a teasing smile. Natsuki glared at her and she went back to the page that she was reading.

"—I forgot to tell you something" Natsuki said.

"Is it something private? Do you need me to get out for a while?" Komari asked coolly.

"No, it's nothing important," Natsuki quickly replied. "I just forgot to tell Shizuru that I would be a part of the group of Architecture students who would join Civil Engineering students in observing a big construction project in Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia? How long would that take?" Shizuru asked. The sound of her voice showed that she was taken aback. Natsuki knew that she had wanted to spend more time with her, now that their love for each other is in the open. She felt the same with Shizuru. But then, Natsuki knew that they both have to bear with this short intermission.

"Three weeks," Natsuki mumbled.

"That long?!" Shizuru exclaimed. Komari almost leaped off her seat when she heard the uncharacteristic manner of Shizuru's talking.

"Yeah, and…we leave tomorrow," Natsuki sadly announced.

"Ara." Shizuru slumped on the loveseat and she leaned her head on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki couldn't read what's going inside her head and she stiffened. "It's so sudden."

Natsuki slowly relaxed when she felt that Shizuru had finally accepted the situation. "As much as I like to stay here in your room, I have to leave now and pack my things. We leave early tomorrow." Shizuru didn't move. Instead, she wrapped her arm around Natsuki's and then she intertwined their fingers. She then lifted Natsuki's hand and she kissed her knuckles.

"Is Jaime coming with you?"

"Yeah. We belong to the fourth batch out of six batches. The first three batches went last month. The last three batches are scheduled this month. Batch 5 goes to Providence, and Batch 6, to Hartford." Natsuki explained. Shizuru sat straight and then she guided Natsuki's chin to face her. In the blink of and eye, she was kissing Natsuki, slowly. It was a good thing that Komari wasn't facing their direction but then she could still hear the sound of smooching. Komari just ignored them despite the blush that adorned her face. She sighed and she thought that she should ask her boyfriend to give her more love.

Natsuki felt like she was slowly turning into a jelly. She couldn't even raise her arms to embrace Shizuru. Her lips moved slowly against Shizuru's soft, cherry lips. She could still feel Shizuru's fingers holding her chin and tilting her head when Shizuru focused on one side of her mouth. She couldn't fight back even if she had already decided that she'll just tell her about the trip and then she'll go packing immediately. Shizuru traced her lower lip with her tongue and she parted her lips instinctively. Shizuru began to invade the recesses of her mouth and she felt waves of pleasure building up inside her. She gasped for air and Shizuru stopped her exploit. She pressed her forehead against Natsuki as she felt trickles of sweat grace the sides of her face. Natsuki closed her eyes and basked in Shizuru's warmth. She could feel Shizuru's breath on her face.

"I'm sorry," Shizuru apologetically said.

"Don't be," Natsuki replied softly while caressing Shizuru's lips with her thumb. Shizuru slowly opened her eyes and she was greeted by Natsuki's warm smile.

"Oh come on! It's just a few weeks. You guys make it seem like you'll be apart for a year!" Komari complained without looking at the two. Natsuki chuckled as Shizuru released her from her hold. Shizuru then stood up and walked to her closet intending to change to a more comfortable set of clothes.

"I'll go help Natsuki pack her things," Shizuru declared to catch Komari's attention. Natsuki was about to say no but no sound came out when she tried to verbalize her refusal.

"That's great. Natalie can take it more than I could," Komari replied absent-mindedly.

"What was that?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki just chuckled as they walk hand-in-hand to the door.

"Arigatou, onee-san," Natsuki uttered, while giving one last look at Komari who was busy with her pile of books. Shizuru raised her brows at Natsuki and then she smiled.


	24. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Chapter 23: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

Natalie heard a faint knocking on the door. She was refining a few pieces for her exhibit. She placed down her palette and she tucked a few strands of hair that fell from her ponytail. At first, she was surprised at her visitor but then she thought that it would only be usual for Shizuru to come over while Natsuki is in Philadelphia.

"Hi, can I come in?" Shizuru asked amiably. She was carrying a grocery bag and Natalie was delighted.

"Of course," Natalie replied as she gestured Shizuru to come inside. "Feel at home."

There was no couch for visitors in their room so Shizuru went straight to kitchen corner and she placed two mayonnaise bottles on the kitchen counter. She also placed a box of orange pekoe. She stacked bottles of vitamins and pain-relievers. She also went to the comfort room and placed a new container of Natsuki's shampoo and conditioner, a pack of moisturizing soap, and a hand and body lotion. Natalie just let Shizuru roam around their room while she puts the finishing touches to the portrait of Anna Kavaratti, a student activist from the College of Social Philosophy. Natalie couldn't help but watch Shizuru from the corner of her eye. Shizuru finally settled on Natsuki's bed and she lay down. She hugged Natsuki's pillow tightly and she inhaled Natsuki's scent which lingered on the bedsheet.

"You buy groceries for Natsuki?" Natalie asked while keeping her attention on her work. Shizuru turned on one side of the bed to face Natalie.

"No. She gets mad when I buy something for her. But now that she's not here, I couldn't help it." Shizuru explained with a small smile. She looked like a little girl cuddling a pillow.

"You miss her," Natalie commented as she mixes a darker shade of red on her palette.

"Yes," Shizuru murmured. Her eyes were closed and her face was buried on Natsuki's pillow.

"I miss her too," Natalie said, chuckling, as if she remembered something funny. Shizuru suddenly sat up from Natsuki's bed and she placed Natsuki's pillow on her lap.

"You do?!" Shizuru asked with a tinge of suspicion. Natalie chuckled as she turned her gaze to Shizuru.

"You guys are funny, you and Natsuki. You're so different and yet so alike. I told Natsuki once that I miss the days when you were still participating in the activities of the art club and she reacted in the same way that you did just now," Natalie explained, "I miss Natsuki but not in the same way that you do."

"Oh," Shizuru mouthed. The two of them were silent for a while. Shizuru decided to break the ice. "How is Natsuki as a roommate?"

"I don't really care about my roommates since I'm always busy but I could say that Natsuki is the roommate who managed to stay the longest time. I've never left this room since first year and students assigned here would always transfer after a few weeks because they think I'm messing up the room. Natsuki didn't seem to mind what I'm doing. I'd even say she has a good eye for art," Natalie happily recounted.

"Oh," Shizuru replied with a smile. She remembered the days when Natsuki would just throw around her things at her dorm room in Fuuka but now, her things are well kept and she seems to study a lot as well. Shizuru felt that she's even falling in love with Natsuki more.

"You decided to be together only recently, am I right?" Natalie asked bluntly. Shizuru was taken aback and she watched Natalie closely as she wiped away some paint from her fingers.

"Did she tell you that?" Shizuru softly spoke while holding the pillow.

"No, but I had an idea when she let me paint her," Natalie replied. "She said that she's trying to improve her confidence. I don't know but I felt that she was struggling to express her self and then I realized that she was referring to her feelings for you. You seem to share something special which was obvious since the first time I saw you together."

"You seem to know a lot," Shizuru replied with a smile.

"Not really, I don't know about your past or your story but I'm happy that I met you. You and Natsuki would be one of those people that would be difficult to forget when we graduate," Natalie commented. She took a can of soda and a bag of chips from the kitchen. She pulled a chair to face Shizuru.

"Thank you," Shizuru replied sadly. The thought of graduation pained her. When she leaves the portals of the university, problems would be awaiting her in Japan. The painful thing is Natsuki would have to stay in New York for one more year. Natalie noticed the change in Shizuru's expression.

"I don't know how to prepare tea and Natsuki told me you don't eat unhealthy food so I couldn't offer you these," Natalie remarked to keep their conversation going.

"I'm fine. I just ate lunch before I went here."

"Next week when Natsuki returns, I would be out for a couple of days. I'm going to Boston to paint a friend. That would be the last piece that I need for my exhibit. You can stay here with Natsuki," Natalie said mischievously. Shizuru blushed at the hidden message behind Natalie's words. Shizuru stood up from Natsuki's bed.

"Thank you Natalie. I guess I shouldn't be overstaying and keep you from your work."

Natalie smiled as she waved a hand to Shizuru. She then picked up her palette and went back to work.

--

Natsuki was dead tired. The chief engineers and architects of the construction company which collaborated with their college are giving the young ones a hard time. They said that's how it goes in the real world and it's not as easy as the schools picture it out. Besides, apart from the tasks given to them by their mentors in the construction firm, they also have to finish paper works assigned to them by their professors before they left New York. Natsuki had to stay up late for most of the time to work on these pile of paper works.

She laid her back on her bed to rest for a while and then she blankly stared at the ceiling. She realized that two weeks of back-breaking work have passed by and yet she hadn't called Shizuru. Bad habits are sometimes difficult to change. She always defers communicating to people until she totally forgets to reach out. She stood up and fumbled for her phone inside her bag only to find out that she actually forgot to charge it since yesterday. She plugged in the charger and she went back to her assignments. After one hour, she detached her phone from the charger and she absent-mindedly called Shizuru. She was brought back to her senses when she heard the ringing on the other end of the line. _"Oh hell, I'm actually calling her."_

"_Natsuki?"_

"_Yeah…Hi Shizuru."_

"_Hi! I'm surprised you called."_

"_Yeah… No! I mean you shouldn't be surprised and all…"_

"_I miss you,"_

"_Yeah…Gah, Shizuru, sorry I'm groping for words, help me out here."_

"_You miss me that's why you called?"_

"_Yeah. I miss you that's why. Hey, why are you laughing?"_

"_I'm just happy. I wanted to call you but I didn't want to disturb you on your activities"_

"_They're giving us a hard time here."_

"_Seniors bullying juniors? That's typical in the business world."_

"_I hope they'd give us even a one-day break so we could at least shop."_

"_What does Natsuki want? I'd just go buy it for her."_

"_No! I told you not to spend in dribs and drabs."_

"_Okay. I bought mayo by the way, and tea--"_

"_What?"_

"_--and a few other things. I placed them in your room."_

"_You just won't listen to me, right?"_

"_You said, no rules."_

"_Can you tell me why it's so difficult to get mad at you?"_

"_Because you love me--"_

"_Yeah."_

"—_and I love you more."_

"_Shizuru"_

"_Uhm?"_

"_When I get back there, I'm going to prove to you that I love you more."_

"_Ara, Natsuki is suddenly so forceful. I'm excited at how she's going to do that."_

"_What's so funny about what I said? Hey, I have to hang up now. I'll call you when I'm free. Love you."_

--

Shizuru held the pendant of her necklace, one of the two equal parts that form one heart. Natsuki is wearing the other half. Shizuru realized that even if she graduates, she and Natsuki would always be connected. She placed her phone on the nightstand and then she slept soundly.


	25. In a Spot of Bother

**Chapter 24: In a Spot of Bother**

Shizuru awoke early, to Komari's surprise. Komari was always up early in the morning to read. She believes that it best to read in the morning with her mind all clear from troubles which may arise during the day. Shizuru prepared her tea to stimulate her senses and then she began fixing herself. When she came out of the shower, Komari couldn't help but recognize the deed.

"Wow, you totally outdid yourself today," Komari commented while turning a page.

"You said that in the real world, people get up early," Shizuru replied while she plugs in her laptop to check her e-mail.

"You think I would believe that you are suddenly heeding my advice?"

"Could there be any other reason?" Shizuru replied with a small smile.

"Natsuki is coming back tomorrow and as early as now, you are too excited."

"Ara, excited people can't do anything productive. As you can see, I'm doing my homework."

"Yeah right. You can deny as much as you want," Komari said as she waved her right hand to brush off Shizuru's remark. They stayed in their room until lunchtime because their classes every Monday are scheduled in the afternoon.

"Shall we go? I'm hungry," Komari declared. She stood up and cleared her table. She grabbed her laptop bag and then she stood behind Shizuru who was typing a term paper.

"I'm almost done. Wait, I'll just check my e-mail," Shizuru said, not minding Komari getting a peek of her messages. When Shizuru's inbox turned up, her eyes widened.

"Reito Kanzaki?" Komari mumbled. "What could he want from you?"

"I don't know. Let's see." Shizuru clicked the message – Re: Graduation and Arrangements.

_Shizuru_

_I'm attending your graduation in behalf of your grandfather. I was told that I would be assuming chairmanship in four month's time and you know that I believe in your insights and your ability. I want to assume the position with you and so I agreed with the proposal of the elders from both our families that we unite for our own good and for the company as well._

_I hope that you give our relationship a chance. You know that you are a dear friend to me and I promise to take care of you and listen to your advice in business matters. You would have a say in every decision I make. I respect the fact that your family still owns the larger share and you can rest assured that I would keep the traditional foundations including the name of the company itself. I'm assuming the position not out of pride but because I want to help expand our business not only in Japan but in other countries as well. I hope that we could be in the same path Shizuru. I hope you wouldn't have any qualms in marrying me._

_I'd be coming there in a month's time and then I would personally escort you back to Japan. The company is organizing an event for our return and I'm hoping that in that same event we could announce our engagement. I know that this is an arranged marriage but I'm happy that I'm marrying you and not some random girl picked by my family. I really hope that we feel the same way about this Shizuru. As long-time friends, we know how to support each other that's why I believe in the success of this arrangement._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you again._

_Reito_

Shizuru was dumbfounded. Komari couldn't say anything so she just placed her hand on Shizuru's shoulder to let Shizuru know that she is just by her side. Shizuru pressed her temples with the tips of her fingers and she heaved a sigh. _What a way to ruin a very nice morning. _

"What will you do about this Shizuru?"

"I need time to think about this," Shizuru replied. She stood up and picked up her bag with an apparent change in her behavior. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

--

Komari noticed that Shizuru was spacing out during their lecture classes and she had to tap her once in a while to bring her back to her senses. In the evening, while having dinner at a restaurant near the dormitory, Shizuru talked about school projects obviously evading any question that has something to do with her current problem. Komari was growing impatient. _Why the hell is she not sharing anything?_ Shizuru was back to her usual self – smiling and cheerful – but her façade couldn't deceive Komari.

Back at the dormitory, Komari had already formed a plan. She knew Shizuru's routine so the plan was quite easy to carry out. The only difficult part is the lying involved.

Shizuru opened her laptop and checked her e-mail and then she began to write a few notes. When she was done, she stood up to prepare her sleeping clothes which she would wear after taking a shower.

"Shizuru, do you have any data processing program?" Komari asked. She was aware that the answer is 'yes'. Shizuru was searching for clothes in her closet and only turned at her once to say "Yes." Komari was thinking of the best way to get a hold of Shizuru's laptop.

"Can I copy the installer?"

"Sure, where's your flash disk?" Shizuru asked. She was holding her clothes and towel with one hand and then she moved toward her study table to copy the file for Komari. Komari took out her 4G-flash disk and then she handed it to Shizuru. Shizuru plugged in the flash disk into one of the USB ports.

"You have to scan it first! I guess I picked up some virus in one of the internet cafes nearby."

"Okay." Shizuru ran the Anti-Virus Program and she noticed that it was taking too long. Komari was about to speak but Shizuru got ahead of her. "I'll just shower. The file is in My Documents. It's quite easy to find. It's the same program used by our professor in business research." Shizuru casually went inside the bathroom leaving Komari who was supposedly waiting for the scanning process to end.

The moment the bathroom door closed, Komari acted double time. She cancelled the scanning and she opened the browser. She quickly checked the history of sites visited and then she clicked the URL leading to Reito's message. Bingo! She copied the message in wordpad and then she saved it in her flash disk. She deleted the file from the recent documents and from the recycle bin. She also deleted the site visited from the history kept by the browser. It was a clean job. Her heart was pumping rapidly as she safely removed the flash disk and then she went back to her own study table. A few minutes later, Shizuru came out.

"You got the installer?" Shizuru asked casually while drying her hair with a towel.

"Yes. Thank you," Komari replied. Shizuru went back to her study table and she shut down her laptop. She blow-dried her hair while sitting on her study table. A few minutes later, she began to prepare her bed. She picked up a book and she read it while lying on her back.

Komari has finished her draft of one of the reports that she had to submit. She was about to ask Shizuru about the deadline but she saw that she was already asleep. She was loosely holding a book on one hand. Komari stood up to place the book on the nightstand and then she arranged her own things on her cramped study table. She held her flash disk for a while and then she plugged it in one of the USB ports of her laptop. _"I guess I need to intervene."_


	26. Back to You

**Chapter 25(op1): Back to You**

"Why the hell do you buy too many clothes?" Natsuki complained to Jaime. They were on a taxi which was about to enter the university area.

"It's a habit of mine. I like trying out new combinations," Jaime replied with his usual smile. "What about you? Didn't you buy anything? Isn't it customary to buy something from a place that you visited?" She noticed that Natsuki blushed.

"So you did buy for Shizuru?" Jaime teased. "What did you get for her?"

"I didn't buy anything," Natsuki lied and then she turned her head to the side. Jaime chuckled at Natsuki's act but he decided to stop teasing her because the taxi is about to reach Dorm 2. The driver pulled up in front of the dormitory and then he assisted Natsuki with her luggage bag.

"See you tomorrow, Natsuki," Jaime said. He waved a hand to Natsuki as the taxi sped up to Dorm 3 which was on the next block. Natsuki pulled her luggage bag excitedly to her room to tell Natalie about a design that she made which was praised by one of the architects that supervised them. To her surprise, Natalie wasn't there.

Natsuki thought about going down to Shizuru's room to make her presence known but since it almost evening, she decided that she'd just wait for 8:00 pm because Shizuru's class on Tuesdays end by 7:00 pm. She unpacked her luggage bag and then she took a shower. She opened a new perfume and applied some on her pulse points. She was glad that she and Jaime had the chance to shop on the last day of their stay in Philadelphia. Inside the mall, Natsuki insisted that they shop separately and would just meet at Giovanni's Pizzeria after two hours. Jaime obliged. In the afternoon, the entire batch was congratulated by the seniors in the construction firm. They also encouraged them and told them about the career paths which they may pursue after they graduate. It was a tiring yet meaningful experience in their lives as students. They all went back to New York with their hearts filled with passion for the career that they have chosen.

Natsuki was reaching up to place the empty luggage bag above her closet when she heard a familiar knocking – a knock followed by a short pause, followed by two consecutive knocks. Natsuki almost lost her balance when she turned and pranced to the door.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed as she opened the door. She quickly hugged Shizuru and Shizuru caught a whiff of Natsuki's perfume. "Come in. Natalie's not yet here." Natsuki happily led Shizuru inside and then she went to the kitchen corner to prepare tea and she found out the new stocks and she immediately knew the culprit. She just smiled.

"Natalie won't be back until Friday. She'll be painting someone in Boston," Shizuru said. Her heart has doing flip flops inside at the sight of Natsuki. Natsuki looked so adorable in her shorts and cotton shirt. It's been three weeks and it's so nice to see her again. _"Is it just me or she really gets prettier and sexier everyday?"_ Natsuki smiled at her. She was aware that Shizuru was staring. She had that look in her crimson eyes that melts Natsuki, the defenseless expression that leaves her feelings exposed to Natsuki and to Natsuki alone. Natsuki poured a cup of tea for Shizuru and she offered it to her. She sat beside her on her bed with their arms touching side-by-side. Shizuru sipped the tea while Natsuki watches her.

"It's nice that Natalie isn't here," Natsuki mumbled absent-mindedly. The words already slipped before she realized that she shouldn't have said something like that.

"Ara, what could Natsuki be planning to do which should be hidden from Natalie?" Shizuru teased with a seductive smile. Natsuki blushed. She took the empty cup from Shizuru's hands and then she placed it on the sink in an attempt to hide her deepening blush as she started to imagine things that she hadn't thought before. Her body was reacting just being by Shizuru's side. It must be the effect of being away from each other for a couple of weeks. She also remembered their phone conversation and how she told Shizuru about proving her love to her when she comes back to New York.

"We can have the room for ourselves now that she's not here." Natsuki declared. Shizuru was taken aback at Natsuki's bluntness but then Natsuki may have a lot of stories to tell about her trip and maybe she just wants to share them to her. Natsuki sat beside her again and then she surprised Shizuru when she suddenly lay on her back placing her head on Shizuru's lap. She crossed her arms and bent a leg while giving Shizuru a toothy smile.

"Ara. You can't help being cute, can you?" Shizuru affectionately said while caressing strands of hair on Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki was blushing but Shizuru's hand on her cheek was enough to make her feel relaxed than embarrassed.

"Do you remember the perfume that you sent me for my high school graduation?" Natsuki asked while looking at Shizuru. Shizuru looked down at her and she suddenly dipped her head and sniffed Natsuki's neck.

"Shi—what are you--" Shizuru then pulled back.

"Yes, I remember. You're wearing it now." Shizuru replied with a smile.

"Gah, Shizuru. When I saw it displayed in a department store in Philadelphia, I immediately told the saleslady that I'm going to get one and when the box was scanned at the cashier's counter, my eyeballs almost fell when I saw the price!" Natsuki recounted. She was now holding one of Shizuru's hands and she began playing with her soft and slender fingers. Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's story. "It was too embarrassing to return it so I used my credit card."

"I'm glad to hear that you like it. You didn't tell me back then."

"Yeah. I didn't tell you because I was busy thinking why you gave me perfume."

"You really do think too much."

"But honestly, Shizuru, you didn't need to get me something too expensive. Besides I was I was a teenager back then…I-I was using cologne," Natsuki said. Shizuru couldn't resist Natsuki's cuteness and she pecked her on the nose.

"It smells nice on you now," Shizuru said throatily. They have already crossed the line but Natsuki still felt nervous. She was having goose bumps. Natsuki sat straight and stood up. Shizuru was startled at her reaction but before she could sport a hurt expression Natsuki took a package under her bed and handed it to Shizuru. "Ara, Natsuki's so nice to remember me."

"I bought a different scent for you. I don't know. When I smelled that, it seemed like it was so you," Natsuki explained sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. She sat beside Shizuru once again to assess her reaction to the gift.

"Of course, it's my perfume. Natsuki has been sniffing me properly to totally guess the perfume that I wear all day." On impulse, Natsuki moved Shizuru's hair to the side with one hand and then she touched her nose to Shizuru's nape. She sniffed her like a puppy. Shizuru felt very please and she caught her hair in a bundle to expose her nape and neck thoroughly. "Don't stop."

It was a whisper of need and Natsuki doesn't like breaking her promises. She slowly guided Shizuru's body to lie on her bed while she began to slowly and painstakingly assault her creamy neck.


	27. Feathers

A/N: Another optional chapter because it's not work-safe. You can skip this (if you don't like M-stories) without losing continuity.

**Chapter 25(op2): Feathers**

Natsuki's kisses were sloppy and wet. She nibbled the soft spot on Shizuru's neck and Shizuru began moaning. Her body was aching for Natsuki's touch. Natsuki hovered above Shizuru and in her mind she was replaying the events of their first night together. She pulled the shawl covering Shizuru's shoulders and she began paying tribute to every inch of skin exposed to her sight with featherlike kisses.

"Nat-suki…T-the lights…" Shizuru stuttered. She was in a state of "can't-believe-Natsuki-is-doing-this". Without delay, Natsuki stood up and turned on the lamp on her study table and then she turned off the main light in the room. She quickly repositioned herself on top of Shizuru and she crushed her lips on Shizuru's. When Natsuki's mouth began exploring, Shizuru arched her back to feel her lover more. Her hands danced wildly beneath Natsuki's shirt and she deftly unclasped the bra. Natsuki felt that Shizuru had been rubbing her sides which turned her hot all the more.

"Shi-zu-ru," Natsuki whispered on her ear as she slightly nibbled it and traced the borders with her tongue. "I said I'll prove to you that I love you more." Shizuru heard her sweet words but she was too distracted with Natsuki's hands sliding the straps of her silk nightgown off her shoulders and down her arms. Natsuki was peeling her cover until the nightgown was rolled down to Shizuru's small waist. Natsuki's eyes feasted at the sight of Shizuru's bra-clad breast.

"You're so beautiful, Shizuru," Natsuki said while staring at the prize behind the red lace of Shizuru's. Right away, she pushed up the bra and she was greeted by creamy globs with rosy, erect, nipples. She lowered her body as she unclasped Shizuru's bra. Shizuru's labored breathing pleased Natsuki and she lowered her head to Shizuru's chest. She then began kissing the valley between Shizuru's breast. "I like your smell."

Shizuru was going crazy but then she remembered that she managed to unlatched Natsuki's bra earlier. On impulse, she pulled up the hem of Natsuki's shirt. Natsuki sat up for a moment and she removed her own shirt with her bra. Shizuru opened her eyes and she was pleased to see Natsuki's naked torso. She was about to reach up when Natsuki lowered her head and blew at Shizuru's nipple. She darted out her tongue and flicked it and then Natsuki went fast again. She sucked one of Shizuru's nipples while molding the other one with her hand. She caressed the sides of Shizuru's breast with her thumbs. She immediately sucked the other nipple while kneading the other one with her palm. Shizuru was groaning throatily.

"Uhnn…Uhnn…Nat…Uhnn…" Natsuki went back kissing Shizuru's mouth to muffle the moans and for her aching breasts to come in contact with Shizuru's wet ones. Shizuru moaned louder when she felt Natsuki's nipples rubbing against her breasts. Waves of pleasure traveled through her entire body like a thunderstorm.

Natsuki crawled down Shizuru's body while kissing her. She kissed her chin, her throat, the valley of her breasts, and then her tummy. She reached behind Shizuru to pull down the nightgown and Shizuru lifted her bum to help Natsuki. Natsuki glided her hands over Shizuru's thighs while removing the nightgown. She then pushed it to the side of the bed. Natsuki sat on bent legs near the footboard and she lifted Shizuru's right leg. She traced kisses from her toe to her inner thigh until she caught the scent of Shizuru's womanhood and she saw a wet spot on Shizuru's thin, red panties.

"N-n-nat-su…p-p-please…" Natsuki went down to give the same treatment to the other leg which only prolonged Shizuru's agony. Shizuru was crying from too much pleasure and her center needed Natsuki badly. Shizuru wanted to get up and guide Natsuki but she was surprise that her body was totally controlled by Natsuki.

Natsuki then went up to Shizuru's tummy and she began kissing down. She heard the changed in Shizuru's breathing and the moans began to go a notch higher. She kissed her just above her slit and Shizuru whimpered. Natsuki looked at Shizuru and then she used her middle finger to rub Shizuru's center through her wet panties.

"Hah…Hah…HaHH..Hah" came Shizuru's pants of pleasure.

Natsuki then latched her hands on Shizuru's bum and then she slid the panties off Shizuru's legs. Natsuki then lifted Shizuru's legs on her shoulders and didn't waste time to pleasure her angel. She parted Shizuru's legs and then she glanced at her. Shizuru threw her head to the side and clenched the sheets in her hands. Shizuru then felt fingers opening her wet folds, followed by a tongue, Natsuki's tongue. It took a lot of will power for her to open her eyes and look down and see the cause of the heavenly pleasure rocking her entire body. Natsuki gave her a long lick and then she lapped the pink folds of Shizuru's womanhood. She tightened her embrace of Shizuru's thighs and then she lightly captured Shizuru's clit between her teeth. Shizuru squeaked. After tasting Shizuru, Natsuki crawled up and went back sucking Shizuru's breasts but her hand reached down Shizuru's womanhood finding Shizuru's core. When she found it, she shattered the thin barrier with a swift thrust and pinching of the rosy clit.

"It hurts a bit," Natsuki said. She then continued with her thrusts to bring Shizuru to the edge. "Hold on to me."

"Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Nat…su...KIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shizuru dugged her nails on Natsuki's creamy back until she came and lost her strength. Natsuki felt Shizuru's hands slide back down on both sides of the bed. She pulled out her finger slowly and she palmed Shizuru. She used her arm to lift her body off Shizuru's and she saw her glistening in sweat. She was beautiful as ever. She was her one and only angel.


	28. Forever With You

**Chapter 26: Forever with You**

Natsuki lay beside Shizuru and she propped up her head with her hand supported by her elbow against the bed. She rested her other hand on Shizuru's tummy. Shizuru placed her one hand over Natsuki's hand on her tummy and then she cupped Natsuki's cheek with the other. _"How ironic it is"_, Natsuki thought, _"that this feels so natural for me when all this time, it was one of the things that I was nervous about."_

"Ara, Natsuki," Shizuru said. Natsuki was quite surprise at Shizuru's quick recovery from their trip to heaven. Her breathing has returned to normal including the trademark smile on her face. Natsuki was staring deeply into her eyes as if she was searching for answers.

"Don't ever think that you are in a one-sided relationship. Don't ever get jealous of other people. Don't ever--"

Shizuru cut her words with a passionate kiss. Shizuru slowly pulled away and then she touched Natsuki's forehead with her own. Her eyes were closed. Natsuki silently waited for Shizuru's words.

"Natsuki is so sweet," Shizuru softly said. "You do not need to explain to me because just knowing that you love me is enough. You already made me so happy that I wouldn't complain if the heavens will take my life from me at this moment."

"I'd die with you. I'd die in your arms. I'd die kissing you. I wouldn't mind because we've been through it once," Natsuki forcefully said with images of the Carnival in her head. Shizuru's eyes welled with tears. Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face with her hands and then she kissed her again on the lips, the nose, and cheeks. Natsuki just showed a toothy smile. When Shizuru stopped, they settled into cuddling. They were silent for a long while until Natsuki broke the silence.

"I know why you can't sleep," Natsuki murmured while playing with Shizuru's tawny locks. Shizuru was taken aback. _Could it be that Natsuki knows about her situation after graduation?_

"Ara, maybe I need a second round?" Shizuru teased but she saw that this had no effect on Natsuki's serious countenance.

"I have a solution to our problem but I need your approval." Natsuki said with determined emerald eyes.

"I see. Komari called you didn't she? I didn't tell you because it wasn't that important," Shizuru explained.

"How can you say that it's not importart?!" Natsuki fumed releasing Shizuru from her hold.

"It's a minor problem, Natsuki, nothing I couldn't handle." Shizuru calmly replied to pacify Natsuki.

"It's a major problem for me. It's been my problem for years!" Natsuki confessed.

"Ara," Shizuru mumbled. She was surprised at this information. "Please enlighten me."

Natsuki told her everything – the construction project of the Fujino Corp a year ago, the meeting with her grandfather, the unexpected conversation between the old man and Ken Kanzaki – that explains the reason why she is in New York now.

Shizuru's face softened and her heart fluttered. She searched for Natsuki's hand beneath the blanket and she intertwined their fingers.

"And then last night, I received an unexpected call from Komari. She told me not to ask too many questions and she instructed me to check my e-mail and then she hung up. I checked my inbox before sleeping and Komari forwarded Reito's message."

Shizuru gasped. She ran the events the previous evening and then she figured out how Komari did her trick. Surprisingly, she doesn't feel like getting mad at her for what she did.

"If you go back to Japan, they'll make you marry him whether you like it or not," Natsuki continued, "so this is not a minor problem at all."

"I could talk to my grandfather and then I'll tell him that I would still work with Reito as a business partner and not as a wife."

"When you go back to Japan, you're not the one in control. What would you do if you do not get his blessing? Your family's blessing?" Natsuki asked intensely. In a lower note, she mumbled, "What about us, Shizuru?" Natsuki's eyes were pleading. Shizuru felt how immature it was for her not to face the problem directly. She was a coward and here is Natsuki fighting for their relationship alone. She felt guilty and her silence showed her uncertainty about her plan of action.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. I was afraid," Shizuru said. She broke down and sobbed and her calm façade was shattered into pieces. Natsuki moved closer and embraced her. "I was so afraid of the future that's why I'm enjoying every moment I spend with you. I was so afraid…" Natsuki rubbed her back and shushed her. When Shizuru finally relaxed in Natsuki's arms, Natsuki sat up despite her nakedness. She pulled Shizuru and motioned her to lean against the headboard. Shizuru was utterly clueless. Natsuki sat on the side of her bed, her face turned to Shizuru. She held each of Shizuru's hands with her own.

"Would you hear out my solution?"

"Okay," Shizuru replied. Natsuki breathed deeply and then she spoke.

"Do you love me, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked with an unreadable face. Shizuru doesn't know what's going on inside her lover's whimsical head.

"Natsuki need not asked that. She should know that she's my one and only love," Shizuru smoothly expressed bringing a deep blush on Natsuki's cheeks. Upon hearing that, Natsuki stood and took something from the drawer of her study table. She then sat on bent legs on her bed in front of Shizuru and she opened a small jewelry box. Shizuru's eyes widened. This scene unfolding in front of her had never crossed her mind. She saw a pair of elegant, gold wedding rings with intricate patterns. Natsuki pressed Shizuru's palm with her free hand to break her reverie.

"Shizuru, marry me."


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Shizuru, Komari, Natsuki and Jaime attended the one-man exhibit called "Human Nature" featuring the works of Natalie Cruz. It was a huge success. Professors from the Fine Arts department mentioned in interviews that Natalie Cruz is one of the young artists to watch for in this generation.

Reito came on the day of Shizuru's graduation. He planned to have dinner with Shizuru after the event so that they could talk about marriage and business. He thought everything was going according to plan when Shizuru told him to wait at the dorm lobby while she fixes her self to get ready for dinner to celebrate her graduation.

Shizuru was surprised to receive a wrapped gift from Natalie Cruz. The gift, which was obviously one of Natalie's works, was inclined by the door with a note.

_To my friend Shizuru, Congratulations on your graduation. I told you, I pay my artists handsomely. - Natalie Cruz_

Shizuru smiled and she brought the package inside her room. She thought it was her own portrait but to her surprise when she tore the plain wrapper, she saw the portrait of Natsuki. A card also fell with the wrapper on the floor. It was a plain card with a simple watercolor painting of a flying dove clutching a golden bell on its claws. The card's message read:

_It's for your wedding, silly. Who cares about graduation? Thank you for inviting me but I couldn't come. I hope you like my wedding gift. I gave your portrait to Natsuki. I hope to see you guys in the future. Maybe one day, I'll go to Japan to promote my art. I hope to see you when that day comes. – Natalie_

The note made Shizuru laugh and almost cry. At that moment Komari came inside and asked her if she's ready to carry out the plan. Komari had just talked to her parents and she told them that she'd be going to Canada with Shizuru and other friends to talk about business plans. Shizuru nodded.

Reito was surprised when Shizuru came back at the lobby with Komari. They ate at a nearby restaurant while Shizuru and Komari happily talked about their graduation. Reito couldn't help but feel out of place so he opened up the topic that he wanted to talk about.

"Reito, I'm going to Canada with Komari and other friends to talk about business plans. I already told my parents and they gave me permission," Shizuru coolly explained. Komari nodded in front of Reito.

"That's great. Maybe I could come since it seems to be an important business conference. That way, we could go back together to Japan."

"I'm sorry Reito. I decided that I would work on my own business because I wanted to be independent. Good luck on the family business. You are competent enough to handle that. We have different ideals. Mine is to make a name for myself now that I'm equipped with a diploma. I believe that I can do it. I have already contacted potential business partners. My parents were against it at first because they knew that I couldn't get financial support from grandfather but I didn't need the money of the company anyway."

"It's a small-scale business then?" Reito confidently asked.

"You'll see."

The following day, Reito returned to Japan thinking what foolishness got into Shizuru's head for leaving her family's business. _Why did she want to start from scratch when she already had everything prepared for her?_ Reito reported Shizuru's response to Shizuru's grandfather, Toushiro Fujino, and the old man just listened. He realized that he was wrong. Shizuru wasn't like her mother who was concerned only about reputation. The old man wanted to call his granddaughter at that moment but he had too much pride for that. When Reito left him, the old man murmured, "Good luck Shizuru-chan."

--

At the end of the semester, Natsuki flew with Jaime to Vancouver to prepare everything for the wedding. They decided that they would have a civil wedding. Natsuki told Shizuru that they should have a church wedding too but Shizuru said that they should do it at the right time. Natsuki just mumbled an "Okay". She knew that Shizuru wanted her to finish her education first and she didn't want their wedding to get in the way of Natsuki's last year in the university.

Komari and Shizuru came to Vancouver after their graduation. After a day of rest, the wedding took place in the office of a judge. The documents were signed with Jaime and Komari as witnesses. After having lunch that day with so much love and laughter, Jaime and Komari bid the newlyweds goodbye.

Natsuki spent their days exploring the best restaurants in Vancouver. During the nights, they made love to each other and they talked about their big plan which made them anxious because they both knew it won't be easy especially for Shizuru but it also made them excited because it would be a part of their future together.

"Natsuki, are you sure you would let me handle one of your accounts? What if I run away with all that money," Shizuru teased while they were cuddling in their hotel room after making love. Natsuki just chuckled and then she hugged Shizuru tighter.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki lifted Shizuru's hand from her waist and then she kissed her ring finger.

Shizuru accompanied Natsuki back to New York and then she went back to Japan.

--

Being a university-trained executive, Shizuru specialized in finance and investment. She was cautious during the first months when she was still investigating company profiles until she stumbled upon what she thought could be just the best place to start.

At first, she became a client of an investment banking firm which has arranged the Initial Public Offering (IPO) of Horikawa-Daigo Corporation, a young construction company in Tokyo. Shizuru bought the first issue of stocks. She then made herself visible in business conferences until she was able to catch the attention of people who knew her as the granddaughter of the founder and largest stockholder of the Fujino Corporation. In one of those business conferences, she met Haruka.

Haruka scolded her for not even telling that she's back in Japan and so she explained what she had been doing and what she wants to accomplish within a year. Haruka was surprised on the part when Shizuru lifted her left hand to show her wedding ring and she moved closer to whisper, "I got married to Natsuki." She was also surprised that Shizuru now owns thirty percent of the shares of Horikawa-Daigo.

"Why Horikawa-Daigo? Don't you think you made a risky investment? They are in need of large amounts of capital."

"Exactly, that's because they need additional financing for further business development. It's a public corporation unlike Fujino Corp which is privately held. Horikawa-Daigo would soon issue more stock that I intend to buy. Haruka, voting stock in a young company like that is a good investment. Where's Yukino, by the way?"

"Oh, she's probably at home writing. She's a novelist." Shizuru was waiting for more information but their conversation drifted to a propose reunion with their friends in Fuuka.

"That would be great. I'd tell Natsuki. Tell Yukino then," Shizuru said.

"Of course," Haruka replied.

--

Natsuki and Jaime came back to Japan at the conclusion of their Student Exchange Program. They graduated at Tokyo U with Mai and Nao. By that time, Shizuru had a forty percent stake in the Horikawa-Daigo Corporation and she was doing well establishing her name during stockholder meetings. She had privately met Kisuke Daigo, founder and current president of the company. Daigo once asked Shizuru if she had any intentions of taking over the company since she is now a significant shareholder, a question that Shizuru bluntly answered.

"No, I honestly just want to be affiliated with the company because I just wish to handle an architectural firm."

"But we already have an architecture department in Horikawa-Daigo."

"Yes, but if an affiliate architectural firm is established, this would widen our market. Company statistics show that most clients are interested in Horikawa-Daigo as contractor. They bring their own engineers and architects. We have to change that. If the designs also come from us, Horikawa-Daigo would be better known."

--

After graduation, Natsuki was excited to be back with Shizuru. They shared a condominium unit close to the Horikawa-Daigo Building at the Tokyo Business Center. Jaime and Natsuki attended review classes during the day for their licensure examination while Shizuru was promoted as an executive director. After passing the licensure exams Natsuki was taken in by Horikawa-Daigo while Jaime went to Singapore where he was hired by an engineering firm. Natsuki was surprised at the tight embrace given by Shizuru to Jaime when they accompanied him to the airport.

"Shizuru, we'll see him again. Besides we can e-mail him everyday. Right, Jaime?" Natsuki said while Shizuru embraces Jaime. Jaime just smiled at her. When Jaime pulled away from Shizuru's hug, Natsuki appeared like she wanted to say something.

"I feel like hugging you too Jaime," Natsuki sheepishly said. Jaime threw his gaze at Shizuru and he got her approval. Jaime opened his arms and Natsuki gave him a bear hug."

"Shizuru, Natsuki is so cute, isn't she?" Jaime teased and Natsuki immediately pulled away with a red face and then they parted ways. When Jaime was gone, Shizuru embraced Natsuki and she whispered, "It's okay to cry." Natsuki hugged her tighter and she rested her forehead on Shizuru's shoulder while her tears fell.

--

Daigo soon realized that Shizuru's proposal is feasible. The architectural firm was established and indeed it was able to gather a market of clients. After a year, Natsuki's design was used in the establishment of a new Horikawa-Daigo Tower that solidified their position in the construction industry. Mai was able to open a restaurant at the ground floor of the Horikawa-Daigo Tower.

Unknown to ordinary workers, Natsuki Kuga owns the NKF Architectural Firm at the third floor of the Horikawa-Daigo Tower because she continued to work as an architect even after the firm absorbed the architecture department of Horikawa-Daigo. Shizuru remained an executive director of Horikawa-Daigo but she also assumed the position of chief executive officer of NKF Architectural Firm. Shizuru and Natsuki owned a residential unit at the 17th floor of the Horikawa-Daigo Tower. Natsuki soon received the prestigious Reigen Architecture Prize presented every three years in Japan.

--

Shizuru and Natsuki bought a property in Kyoto where they constructed a rest house. They normally took short trips to their house in Kyoto to take a break from their work and to visit the last resting place of Natsuki's mother. The reunion was held at their newly-constructed house.

They had a huge carpeted living room with a plasma TV and dark blue leather couches. The reunion was filled with surprises because Midori came with Youko on her old pick-up truck. They brought cases of vodka and gin, the things they couldn't live without. Mai was already at the house when the two came. She was early because she wanted to cook for everyone. Nao came with Aoi and Chie. They were too loud as usual and they had to hit Natsuki in the head when they came in. Mikoto came alone on a black Volvo. Haruka and Yukino soon followed on a yellow Porsche. Alyssa, Miyu, and Shiho just passed by to say hello to everyone but they had to leave early. Shizuru and Natsuki didn't drink any alcoholic beverage the entire time while entertaining their visitors. They had to answer too many questions about how they ended up together.

Mikoto showed video clips that she managed to take during the past few years involving her friends. One showed Mai and Nao reading an e-mail from Natsuki.

"That was when she told us, the two of you are getting married," Nao explained. She was smiling brightly in the video clip and somehow it made her blush.

"Ara, you told them Natsuki?" Shizuru asked while sitting on the couch. Natsuki was lying on her back on the couch with her head on Shizuru's lap. Shizuru was playing with Natsuki's hair. Natsuki turned her face from the TV monitor to Shizuru.

"Yeah, I was shocked you didn't tell Haruka and Yukino sooner." Haruka's gaze darted to Shizuru.

"Kanin na. I just wanted to tell you personally, Haruka-san." Shizuru apologetically smiled and Haruka just waved her hand as if saying "It's okay".

"So Natsuki is now using the Fujino name?" Haruka asked.

"Both of us hyphenated our surnames. I sign documents as Natsuki Kuga-Fujino," Natsuki explained.

"And I sign as Shizuru Fujino-Kuga," Shizuru continued. Midori and Youko raised their wine glasses to her.

Many other recorded videos were showed by Mikoto. The video showing Mai, Nao and Natsuki jumping around Mai's old apartment made everyone laugh.

"Wow, Mikoto! I can't believe you caught that!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"You looked so happy," Shizuru commented. She knew that she was in New York that time.

"That was when we passed the Tokyo U entrance exams," Mai explained.

"Mikoto-san, these videos are all about the three stooges, ne?" Chie joked and Nao immediately threw a pillow at her which was caught by Aoi.

"Sorry, they were always around me so I had no other available subjects," Mikoto said with a smile. Mai glared at her and Mikoto just took a dumpling to her mouth. Soon she showed a video of a bothered Natsuki talking to Shizuru on the phone. Everyone laughed. She looked like a little girl who just had an opportunity to talk to her long time crush. Natsuki attempted to stand up to cover the monitor but Shizuru strongly kept her in place.

"I'm sorry honey. You have to stay here and let us see those wonderful videos." Shizuru said as she wrapped her arm around Natsuki's head on her lap.

"Fine." Natsuki harrumphed.

"Shizuru-san, if I'm not mistaken, those were the times when she hadn't admitted that she liked you as well?" Yukino asked while tasting an apple vodka. "It's an interesting piece for a novel."

"Yes, times when I thought I could only be a friend," Shizuru softly said, loosening her hold of Natsuki. Natsuki was silent and she softly stared the smiling Shizuru.

"I'm afraid you worried too much Shizuru-san," Midori commented. "All her actions show that she feels the same about you. The kid is just too stubborn to acknowledge her own feelings." Natsuki sighed.

"Beeeeep!" Nao loudly mimicked the sound of a buzzer. "Mai, do you remember this?" Nao took out her old phone and she played a recorded sound clip. Voices of Nao and Mai were heard giving Natsuki a good long sermon and then Mikoto asked her something to which Natsuki replied – "Of course I love her. I love her in the same way that she loves me." Upon hearing the sound, Natsuki curled like a fetus to cover her face from everyone out of embarrassment.

"Awwww, that was so sweet. She just needed time then," Aoi remarked while intertwining her fingers with Chie's. Midori was already tipsy that time so she assaulted Youko's lips. The sound of someone expressing her love made most of them feel hot. Even Haruka unconsciously held Yukino's arm. Natsuki abruptly stood up to stop Midori and Youko from making out in the couch.

"We have spare rooms. Go there." Natsuki grumpily said while pulling the two off the couch. She pushed them inside the guest room and then she locked the door.

"What the hell did you do that for? We should have had a free show here." Chie joked.

"I'm glad Alyssa had left earlier. I don't want those two poisoning her mind with perverted acts," Natsuki declared.

"So Mikoto isn't considered a minor now?" Haruka slyly said. Mikoto downed a shot of vodka and then she smiled.

"Why don't you ask Mai" Mikoto said and then she used a husky tone, "—if she still thinks I'm a minor."

"Mikoto-chan!" Mai complained and they all laughed. The evening passed with exchanges of bantering and laughter until they got intoxicated. Natsuki and Shizuru went up to their room leaving their friends in the living room that looked like a group of dead-tired people.

Natsuki turned off the lights and she lay beside Shizuru on their queen-size bed. The moonlight gave a soft glow inside their room through the huge sliding glass wall with elegant curtains on the side. Shizuru cuddled Natsuki and she heard her purr. Natsuki liked resting her face on Shizuru's ample chest. They were silent for a while until Shizuru spoke.

"Natsuki,"

"Uhmm?"

"Mom would be coming to visit us,"

"That's okay," Natsuki lazily replied. "I'll talk to her about our business so she won't have the chance to get mad." Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's plan and then she pushed her lightly to see her face.

"She's coming to visit us, as a couple."

"Oh, you already told your family? When? How come no one is coming after us to snatch you away from me?" came Natsuki's string of questions. Shizuru just smiled and she placed a hand on her lover's cheek.

"I received a call from mom. She was congratulating me for being a member of the Board of Directors of Horikawa-Daigo. She said dad is proud of me. She also said I should talk to my grandfather. I'm not sure but she seems to imply that grandpa wants me to take over the company. Until now, Reito is designated as an acting CEO."

"Whoa, so what did you say?"

"I said thank you for letting me study in a good school and I said they are always welcome in my house. I told them I was busy and since my name is always in the business section of the daily broadsheets, I didn't feel like I needed to update them from time-to-time."

"That's all?"

"She called again when the Horikawa-Daigo Tower was erected. Remember the media hype that time?"

"Yeah, I hated those interviewers shoving their cameras on my face."

"Mom had a good memory and she knew that you were a friend of mine from high school and she asked me why I didn't tell her that I was working with my rich and beautiful friend," Shizuru smiled.

"Ara," Natsuki blurted out and Shizuru's eyes widened. "Your influence." Natsuki reasoned.

"I told her that you own the NKF Architectural Firm, a business affiliate of Horikawa-Daigo. And then I told her that I am the CEO of your company. And then I told her that I am married to you," Shizuru recounted with a huge grin. Natsuki chuckled at her story.

"You must have shocked her! Did she get mad anyway?"

"No. She was the one who shocked me," Shizuru replied.

"Huh?"

"She said it's quite difficult to resist a smart, pretty, and rich chic."

"Holy! She said that?"

"In the past week, I sent her our wedding pictures and other pictures from New York and at the office. She was happy to see them. She said dad got mad at first but he was soon impressed when you received the Reigen in Japan. Mom said sorry too for dragging me too much during my school years."

"Oh, so no one is really coming after us?" Natsuki said while slowly playing with a strand of Shizuru's hair.

"Yep. I bet grandpa already knows about my marriage but what else could he do about it?"

"I told you, it's the best solution," Natsuki said huskily. Shizuru placed her hands under Natsuki's shirt.

--

Mikoto slowly opened the door and pressed "Record" on her video camera. She saw Shizuru hover above Natsuki on their queen-size bed. Nao was behind Mikoto watching closely. Shizuru dipped her head on Natsuki's neck and Natsuki began making cute sounds. A few seconds later, Natsuki's shirt was thrown to the side. Nao cupped her mouth to muffle her giggles and then they heard someone was walking up the stairs. Shizuru heard the sound but she ignored it and continued attacking Natsuki's creamy neck while running her hands up and down Natsuki's sides.

"Mikoto, what are you--" Mai said loudly when she caught Mikoto and Nao by the door of the Masters' bedroom. Natsuki heard Mai's high-pitched voice and she leaped from their bed. She was wearing a navy blue bra and boxer shorts. She saw Nao by the door and then her gaze turned to Mikoto's video cam. The two froze but soon began running down the stairs when Shizuru turned in their direction with burning crimson eyes. Shizuru walked passed Natsuki to follow Mikoto and Nao. Shizuru pressed a security button and all the lights were turned on and the doors automatically locked. She caught Nao and Mikoto trying to escape by the door.

"Ara, where do you think you're going?" Shizuru said with a deep cold voice that sent a shiver down Nao's spine.

"R-r-remember Shizuru-san, you taught me about the thank-you-kiss and since then I knew you were an expert. I just wanted to learn a few more tricks from you. For Mai, you know?" Mikoto tried to reason out. Mai blushed and Natsuki quickly walked down the stairs to see what's happening. When Natsuki saw that Shizuru is handling everything properly, she just stood beside Mai and teased her.

"So you had been playing bed games?" Natsuki teased.

"Shut up Natsuki. Make sure Shizuru won't kill them," Mai said.

"Don't worry. Shizuru will punish them properly."

"You should just ask me Mikoto-san and not do this sneaky trick," Shizuru replied. She moved closer to Mikoto and she strongly held her video camera like she was going to break it into pieces. Mikoto snapped.

"Alright! I'll admit it. It's Nao's idea!" Mikoto admitted loudly.

"Ara…You're forgiven Mikoto-chan. Just give me the tape and I'll let you off. Nao growled at Mikoto who removed the tape and quickly handed it to Shizuru. Mikoto then ran to Mai and hugged her. It was good the ruckus didn't wake up the others who were sleeping at the living room. Shizuru moved closer to Nao and she trapped her by the door. Nao called out to Natsuki who was happily watching.

"Hey Natsuki—" Shizuru hooked her finger on the last button of Nao's vest. "—I-ll clean up your house tomorrow. Just make her go—" Shizuru clipped Nao's wrists tightly with one hand against the door.

"Seems like a good offer Shizuru," Natsuki said but Shizuru quickly pulled her finger removing a button from Nao's expensive vest.

"No fair, S-Shizuru! It's-it's expensive. I promise I wouldn't mess with you guys again, ever!" Nao pleaded as she felt Shizuru's finger attempting to pull another button. "Natsuki, last offer, hear me out! A-year-round-supply-of-free-mayo-from-my-grocery-store!"

Nao felt Shizuru slowly detached her finger from her vest. She pulled away and showed her usual smile to Nao.

"Natsuki, I guess that's a nice offer plus the cleaning of our house of course," Shizuru said. She walked back to the smiling Natsuki and led her upstairs. "Mai, you can use any room." Mai nodded. Natsuki locked their door and they heard people running downstairs.

"Mikoto! I'll tickle you to death!" Nao threathened.

"Mai, help!" Mikoto pleaded and then a door was shut.

"It's difficult to concentrate when they're too noisy downstairs," Shizuru said as she pulled Natsuki back to their bed.

"Yeah," Natsuki replied and she settled back to cuddling. A few moments later Shizuru was kissing her neck again despite the noise downstairs.

"I-I-thought it's difficult to concentrate?" Natsuki asked while throwing her head to the side.

"Difficult…but not impossible." Shizuru replied. This would be one noisy evening, Shizuru thought.

**The End**

--

A/N: Thank you for reading "One Step at a Time". To all the reviewers – thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you continue to support my writing projects.

**Disclaimer: Sunrise owns all the characters of Mai-Hime mentioned in this fan fiction. **


	30. Announcement

**Announcement**

Thank you for reading "One Step at a Time". To all the reviewers, thank you for the feedback. It helps a lot when you know what your readers think about your story.

"One Step at a Time" is one of the many post-Carnival stories out there and I hope that you enjoyed my version. It's the only post-Carnival story that I have to offer. I couldn't write another one because I'm already happy with how things ended up in "One Step at a Time."

With that in mind, I decided that my next story would have nothing to do with the Carnival. It would still revolve around Natsuki and Shizuru as ordinary people. I'll still play with the known personalities of the characters but the setting and the plot would be different. In this upcoming story, Shizuru would be the one from the poor family while Natsuki would belong in the circle of the elites.

I hope that you would support my next story. It's coming up this week.

Garnet Klum


End file.
